Songs of the Moon: MoonDance
by Song of the Moon
Summary: AU story. Jacob destroyed himself after he lost Bella to Edward, but maybe it's finally time for him to realize his own potential and the incredible man he is destined to become.  Jacob and OC.
1. Prologue

_This is taken from my profile page on this site:_

"_This is an account for a series of Twilight related fan fictions I am currently working on. I feel like maybe I need to give a little back ground into both myself and what I am personally trying to accomplish here._

_I got into the Twilight fandom rather late in the game. It wasn't until a friend of mine who is a huge fan of the whole franchise dragged me to see New Moon in the theater that I got into the phenomenon._

_But admittedly I probably do the fandom wrong! *laughs*_

_I LOVE Jacob Black and the wolf pack and to be completely honest have very little interest in Bella or Edward or any of the vampire characters._

_I hated Breaking Dawn with a passion, in fact I personally couldn't even stomach finishing the book, I really felt like Jacob's character was destroyed over the course of the story. It broke my heart. I love Jake, and I really wanted much more for him then he was given._

_So probably being rather pompous I have decided to write my own version of what happens to Jacob._

_Everything in the regular Twilight series is canon up until Edward and Bella's wedding and I changed everything after that._

_Also imprinting is completely different. The nuances of it will be explained over the course of the story, but it only happens when the wolf boy has sex with their imprint for the first time so no one imprints on children, so Quil has not imprinted yet._

_Also this series involves a lot of original characters including love interests for canon characters, just in case this isn't your kind of thing._

_If you decide to read this enjoy and thank you!_

**JAKE**

Sometimes life just makes you feel dead inside. Days run into days, into weeks, months and finally years. Four years ago my heart broke. I had loved Bella with everything I could muster together back then, but it hadn't been enough. I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't the right kind of monster.

First I tired to give up my humanity, turning wolf and running and planning on never coming back. Like most things in life that didn't work for me. So instead I threw myself into my "job". Tried to take my role as Beta seriously keep my siblings in line, be responsible. That was boring and Sam pissed me off.

Now I just drift. Embry, Quil and I cause a lot of trouble in town. Charlie gets pissed off at me at least once a week. I fight, as soon as I turned twenty one I started to drink. My father is furious with me, and Sam drags me on runs with him as much as he can trying to straighten me out but I don't care.

I just want to feel again. I want to remember what it felt like when I could see my future so clearly and was willing to give everything to fight for it. I know what doesn't kill you makes you strong, but fuck at this point I should be Superman. I just want to be happy, is that too much to ask?


	2. Chapter 1

**JAKE**

I woke up to the sound of Charlie Swan's voice in my kitchen. I shifted around, cringing at the awful taste in my mouth. Trying to remember what exactly had happened last night after I started doing shots. I clamored for my bedside clock and flopped back down when I saw the dials read 2pm. Still way too early to be getting out of bed.

I closed my eyes willing the sweet, oblivion of sleep to reclaim me when a knock at my door caused me to jar back awake. "Jake?' It was my Dad. I considered trying to ignore him and realized it would be fruitless. He wouldn't leave me alone until I answered back, this was a situation we both went back and forth with a lot.

"Yeah." I barely opened one eye, not moving from my side. I could almost taste his displeasure with me and it was as terrible as whatever fucking thing was lingering in my mouth right now.

"Charlie would like to speak to you." I lifted my head a little opening my eyes fully. There wasn't threat in his tone so it appears I must not have done anything to get myself in more trouble last night, which was a surprise to me. But the Chief of Police was no longer one to make social calls on me, so I was I have to admit, a little baffled.

"What's this about Dad." But I was already sitting up, stretching. Reaching down for some of my cut off jeans, since I figured Charlie wouldn't be charmed by me stumbling out in my underwear.

"You getting out of bed and doing something productive for a change of pace." My Dad's tone took on that judgmental nature I had grown to know and love. I glowered at him a moment before pulling on my pants.

"Sound's great." Sarcasm dripped from each word. I crossed the room and he moved out of my door way to let me through. My dad followed me down the hall and part of me wondered if he thought I would try to escape or something instead of talking to the man waiting for me.

"Hey Charlie." Entering our kitchen, Charlie sat at our table in uniform, looking far too professional for this not to be work related visit. I crossed the room to pour myself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Welcome to the waking world Jake. Glad you could join us." I smirked as I drank my first big gulp of the re-warmed drink. Sometimes I forgot how hilarious Charlie thought he was. And briefly it made me miss when he actually used to really like me.

"Good to see you too." There was my sarcasm again. "My Dad told me you are going to make me a functioning member of society again?" I joined him at the table, as I felt my dad wheeling in behind me. I took another swing of the coffee.

"Basically I just want to know if you and a couple of your friend's want to make some money?" I blinked at him a moment surprised by the offer before I couldn't stop the second smirk that crossed my face.

"I assume doing something legal?" I sat down my drink. Charlie's eyes narrowed for a moment, like he wanted to say a lot of things to me, but he bit his tongue thinking it wasn't worth it.

"It's just helping someone move furniture don't be a jackass." I watched him exchange looks with my Dad. I must admit I was puzzled.

"Who?"

"One of my Officers is retiring; his replacement is a transfer from New York City. She arrives tomorrow and she doesn't know anyone here and she is going to need help with all of her stuff." I considered everything he just said to me.

"Why in the hell would someone want to move here from New York?" I didn't think it was possible but Charlie's look became even more exasperated.

"She apparently wanted a change in pace. Her Captain is a friend of mine from way back he happened to call me a few weeks ago about something completely unrelated, I told him about my opening and he suggested her. Really Jake I just need to know if you are willing to do this and if you will actually show up on time tomorrow morning."

I considered for a few moments. While I really didn't want to get dragged out of bed the next day to haul around a bunch of heavy shit, getting paid sounded really nice. And I knew Quil and Embry would feel the same way that I did. I shrugged my shoulders swigging down another mouthful of my drink.

"We will be there Charlie. Just make certain this lady pays cash because checks are a pain in the ass." Behind me my Dad let out an annoyed groan.

"Jake you should be more grateful." I shrugged standing up leaving my cup where I finished on the table.

"Sure Dad, I'll do that." Turning my attention back to Charlie, "I'll go tell Embry and Quil. Where and what time should we meet this lady?"

"Tomorrow at the station at ten am." Charlie smiled when I physically cringed at the time; somehow I knew my Dad must have too.

"Great, thanks a lot." My tone wasn't really sincere, but I would be smiling when I got paid the next day and that was all that mattered. "See you later." I didn't feel like sticking around. It would probably just lead to a lecture I had no interest in anyway.

* * *

><p>Just as I had thought both Quil and Embry jumped at the chance to make a little extra money. It wasn't a surprise with all our extra "wolf duties" it was hard to maintain good employment, or have lives. Though since we had just returned from a long hunt up into Canada after a rouge nomad Seth had caught the scent of , Sam was giving us all a little rest, as long as things stayed quiet. And I personally planned to remember as little of this week as possible and this job would help me with that.<p>

I had actually crashed early the night before which had shocked my Dad, but I didn't feel like being hung over while moving stuff. Quil and Embry hadn't went out with me the last few times I had gone so they were even more rested then I was. We would actually be in good form this morning and hopefully finish this job quickly. I had a lot of other shit I wanted to do with my day.

I drove; we arrived about five minutes after ten. I had fully expected Charlie to be furious with us, but entering the station was informed our employer had gotten a little lost and was running late herself. It gave me and my friend's time to just hang out in front of the building. We just shot the shit. Quil and Embry wanted to know about my escapades from the last few nights and I was more then happy to inform them.

It was comfortable. Being with the two of them was about the only thing I enjoyed now. It was easy; I didn't feel like they had glorious expectations hanging over me. Charlie came to the doorway, interrupting a colorful tale I was telling that was for the most part true. He wanted us to know the police lady had just called and should be there in the around the next ten minutes. I was anxious to get going.

"So five dollars this lady hits on one of us by the end of the day." Embry's grin was infectious and we all broke out in laughter.

"I say five dollars she hits on one of us by the time we get to her house." Quil of course raised the stakes, both looking to see to see what I would add.

"I know two things about this situation. One, if this lady is looking to settle down for some "small town living" she is probably old as fuck and two if she is a cop; she probably looks like a dude. So I say five bucks she is going to hit on us before we leave the station!" Our entire crew had broken into raucous laughter by now.

That was interrupted by the sound of a large truck pulling into the parking lot where we were waiting. With it pulling a huge Uhaul trailer it was obvious this was the employer we were waiting for. The three of us shared smirks as we moved closer.

From the open window of the vehicle came the steady drone of an AC/DC song, which made me chuckle. "I told you old." I murmured under my breath. The door flew open, the way the driver had parked it was hard for us to see anything inside, so we moved closer. Morbidly curious how right we were. Paper flew out of the open cab and we heard a female voice curse.

In the next moment all I saw was a pair of legs and a shapely ass, as a lithe, petite frame leapt from the truck and bent over in front of all of us scrambling to collect the sheets all over the ground before they flew away. The pair of shorts she was wearing left little guess work to the fact she took care of her body and her personality was accented by the fact she was wearing work boots a lot like my own.

We all stopped staring dumbly, we probably should have moved to help her, but at that moment I know I certainly wasn't thinking a single intelligent thought. Her frame went ridge as she realized she was not alone and turning she looked back on the three of us surprised.

Lately it had been hard for me to feel like an asshole for anything. I just didn't care enough, but I have to admit, the moment she turned, when I saw the fact our employer was neither old nor masculine; when she was in fact fucking gorgeous. I felt like a dick and I deserved it for everything that I had said.

"Can I help you?" Her tone left no question that she thought we were being creepy, jerks standing behind her. I balked, not certain what to say and seeing the expressions on my best friend's faces next to me I knew they were running the same gambit as me.

"I'm Jacob." Wow I sounded smooth and the fact I just stood there staring at her like a complete fucktard after telling her that made me look even more awesome.

"That's nice Jacob." She looked at me like she thought I might be an idiot. Next to me even with their own stupefied silence my friend's couldn't stop their laughter. "Wait are you the guys that are helping me today?" A look of understanding crossed her face. Now I could redeem myself, say something suave and witty.

"Yep." I nodded to emphasis my point. Inside a small portion of my ego curled into a ball and died at how much of an ass I was making out of myself.

"Hello I'm Quil Ateara." My friend at least looked competent as he stepped forward, moving pass me. He extended his hand and she took it, I could see firmly returning his shake.

"I'm Lea, sorry about my tone there, I was a little surprised when you guys were right behind me like that." Her demeanor was so relaxed, and self assured, it just made me feel even worst about myself.

"Hey we already know a Leah, she's part of our group, only she's not so…" Embry's voice trailed off, but he smiled in a charming way that made me envy him. "I'm Embry by the way." He also extended his hand which Lea shook. She seemed to be laughing a little at his approach.

"Wow, well Charlie certainly was not lying when he said he was getting me "three strapping young men" to help me." She smiled and I had to return it, even if I could never picture Charlie actually using those words. "Speaking of Charlie is he inside?" She was curious. Quil confirmed for her that he was. Lea seemed to consider something for a moment looking back at the ground behind her.

"Well I need to talk to him and get a few things inside, but I think I may have lost part of my directions to my new house could I bother one of you to ride shotgun with me?" I sulked and pulled back into myself, knowing I had acted like a fool and not wanting to be disappointed when I was overlooked like usual. Her eyes looked at each of us curiously. And then she stopped and her dark eyes considered mine for a few jumbled moments. It was odd, I almost felt like she could read what I was thinking.

"Would you mind Jacob?" My gaze shot back up at her surprised, not certain why in the hell she had chosen me.

"Sure." I played it cool, confusion coursing through me. I tossed my keys to Embry. "Try not to destroy her while you follow us."

"Good, I'll be right back." And she smiled at me again. Just me. And I couldn't figure out why or what was going on. My two friend's looked at me as I cleared my throat.

"Told you this was going to be an easy job."


	3. Chapter 2

**LEA**

Walking towards the station I couldn't help but glance back. I could already see the three boy I had left there were back to harassing one another. I couldn't stop my grin. They were cute in the way most young, attractive men are. Virile, playful, vying for attention. Jacob though had a darkness in his expression. Something he was carrying. I knew it shouldn't be any of my concern, but I spent a lot of time helping guys like him at my old job. It was in my nature to try to correct what was broken about them.

Charlie was charming and he gave me a very similar appraisal to the one I had gotten outside from the young men. I laughed, charmed by how different it was from my previous job. How I was the only female cop on the force currently and only the second ever, progress what a funny thing.

I got my uniforms and found out when to show up for work in the morning. I thanked Charlie for all his help and he gave me a serious look for the first time. "Don't let those boys give you a hard time. They are good men, but Jake's had a really tough time lately." Why I felt so curious about someone I didn't know I couldn't tell you, but something about Jacob pulled me in.

"What happened?"

"Woman trouble. My daughter actually." Charlie's expression become slightly sheepish, which just drew me into the drama even more. "Jake loved her and well, she loved the guy she married." There was slight distaste in his tone which told me he probably would have approved more of Jake. How I had missed small town drama.

"I feel for him. We have all been there I think. Don't worry I have put up with far worst then what those guys can throw at me." I smiled brightly at Charlie, already liking his forward nature and feeling that he was going to be a terrific boss.

Charlie just laughed. "Good luck then!" I waved as I left. Walking back outside and glanced up surprised at how overcast it was for what should be a nice summer day. Different areas, different climates I reminded myself. Embry and Quil had already taken over a red car which I assumed was Jake's. The latter was leaning against my truck hands in his pockets waiting.

"Sorry to keep you." I approached my vehicle and he stood up straighter. I had to admit I was impressed by each of the boys. Not only were they all good looking, but they were huge. All of them probably close to seven feet and broad as barns. They would make fantastic police officers if they had ever been inclined. I just pictured most people looking at them and running the other way.

"That's fine. I mean I didn't have any other plans for the day." He cringed again at his words, I assume displeased with what he had chosen to say. I looked down at my hand for a moment before holding out my keys to him.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you Jacob." I winked at him. He exploded into what was one of the beautiful smiles I had ever seen on a man.

"You're too little to hurt me." I grinned. Apparently you show this guy a little faith and it just makes him cocky. I would remember that.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I moved around my truck and jumped into the passage side. Jake climbed into the driver's seat, taking a moment to adjust everything for the difference in height.

'So where are we going?" He wasn't going to challenge my last comment. I also filed that away as interesting. I might regret it later, but I had to admit a part of me was already charmed by the robust young man beside me.

"Here." I held out the top sheet with the directions for him. He glanced them over and looked sideways at me.

"That place is actually right next to the reservation where I live, have you seen it?" From the expression on his face I gathered I may not be too pleased.

"Only a few pictures, why?" I had a sinking feeling spreading across my stomach.

"Well it's not a bad house, but it needs a lot of work." He watched me as I flopped back against my seat with a huge sigh.

"Awesome." I shook my head. He didn't offer any other comment but instead just started the truck the steady rumble relaxing me a little. He carefully pulled out and made certain Embry was following. Still leaning against my seat I watched and had to admit he was a good driver.

The cab was silent, I was looking out the window trying to figure out what to do with the new found information Jake had shared about my place. "I'm not a professional or anything but I'm pretty handy. I could help you fix the house up if you want?" My gaze shifted back to Jacob. He was staring forward, focusing on the road, like my reply was unimportant.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to you. I'm certain you have tons to do other then hang out with me." I laughed, trying to keep the mood light. Jake continued staring ahead, his expression almost dead.

"Nope." I blinked a little at his reply confused.

"I'm sorry?" I leaned forward a bit so that I could see his face better as he spoke.

"I don't really have anything better to do, and even if I did I would still probably chose working for you instead." The deadness left his eyes as he smirked at the last part of his speech. This young man had to be one of the most complex I had ever met. And I couldn't help it I found myself drawn into him for it.

"Well I would love the help. We could settle on what pay you want and when you'll work, but…" His dark eyes turned to me and I had to blink once before I continued. "But I don't want you to think that you have to do this because you were the one who told me about the shape of the place."

"That reasoning hadn't even actually crossed my mind." He smiled again, turning the truck as he did. "I could use the money and…" It was his turn to pause this time. "Let's just say I could use the distraction."

"Well thank you." I didn't even think and reached over to rub his arm in a friendly gesture and felt a surge of surprise at the quality of his muscle definition. His eyes drifted down to my touch, before rising up to mine. His gaze made me wonder how this man didn't have women lying at his feet.

"You're very welcome." Touching his arm I noticed something that didn't seem right, scooting a little closer I pressed my palm against his side.

"Jake are you sick?" His whole body felt like it was on fire. He just smirked.

"Hot aren't I?" The cocky grin. It killed me that I was starting to find it charming.

"Too much so." I bit back a giggle. "Are you alright." I pulled my hand back returning to my side of the car.

"Yeah it's a thing in my tribe. We tend to run a little warm blooded." He turned again and I glanced around trying to make quick mental notes so I could find the station again the next day by myself.

"Well I'm jealous because I'm usually freezing nearly all the time." He looked down at my shorts and I actually felt myself blush. This boy was going to be trouble, and I was happily walking right into it. "Usually like I said and eyes on the road!" I grinned.

"Well you know…" Jake's smile was huge at this point. "If you're ever cold I would be more then happy to fix the problem for you." A tiny part of me kind of hated myself at the moment for not being 10 years younger then I was.

"I'm going to have to watch you aren't I Jake? You're a trouble maker." He didn't have a chance to reply as we pulled into the driveway of my new residence. It wasn't as bad as I had dreaded after what Jake told me, but it looked a lot more run down then the pictures had made it seem.

"Home sweet home." Jake's low tone made it sound more appealing then I felt at the moment. We both paused, kind of awkwardly looking at one another, when suddenly Embry popped up in my window.

"I can't believe you bought this place! No one has lived here in years! It's supposed to be haunted!" He was half laughing so I didn't take his words too seriously.

"Well that just means we are going to have to chase some ghosts away along with moving today right Embry?" I glanced behind me at Jacob as he spoke and noted that on the car ride over he had, had a definite change in attitude. I just couldn't quiet place what it had been. But glancing back at his friend, at Embry's expression of curiosity I know he had seen it too.

"We're totally badass no ghosts will mess with us!" He leapt off the running board of my truck and almost landed on top of Quil, who looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"What are you talking about?" Taking the opportunity with Embry out of the way I opened my door and hopped out myself.

"As long as there are no bugs I can make do. After battling cockroaches in New York City I would be happy to never see them ever again." I made a face.

"It's too cold here most of the year; we rarely have issues with anything like that." Quil made a face at the thought of the insects.

"We'll check the place out for you before we start moving everything in anyway." Jake had joined us on my side of the truck.

"Well do you guys want to get to work?" I asked curiously as I was met by approving whoops and nods.

* * *

><p>Jake insisted on thoroughly checking the house and made me wait on the porch while he did. I found it rather adorable and didn't have the heart to tell him some of the disgusting crack dens I had been privileged enough to go into during my last assignment. Finally getting the okay, it hardly took the guys any time to move all of my things from the Uhaul to the house. I offered to help several times, but was almost laughed off.<p>

The strength of these boys was almost supernatural, as they carried furniture alone that I never would have thought they could and I had worked with some really tough guys in the city, But Jake and his friend's put them to shame. I had to listen to taunting as they put all my workout equipment in the basement, like they couldn't believe a girl would use all of it. And then again I had to put up with a few naughty, playful grins from Jake when he and Quil trucked all the parts of my bed upstairs and put them together.

Finished I found enough glasses to at least give the guys a drink, but I think at that point we were all pretty much starving. "Do you guys like steaks?" I was met by stares from all of them.

"Who doesn't like steak?" Embry looked at me like I was a little simple. I bit back a laugh.

"Well if someone wants to show me where the store is." My gaze shifted to Jacob and I was rewarded by a smile in return. "I would be happy to pick us all up a late lunch."

"Wait you will seriously get us steaks?" Embry didn't seemed convinced I was being honest.

"Well unless you would like rather have pizza, but I want meat!" There was a general cheer between all the men. "Do you think you guys can not further destroy my house while we are going?' I grinned at Embry and Quil and they exchanged looks.

"I saw you have a couple of boxes of DVDs, could we hook all your stuff up and watch something?" I had seen all the boys eyeing my 50 inch television sense Embry had brought it in.

"Feel free." I smiled. "Try DVD box 2. I think that has most of my action and horror movies, unless you feel like watching something with subtitles." I got a general blank look from both at the option and shaking my head laughed. "Box 2 sounds like what you want then." I grabbed Jake by the arm dragging him towards the front of the house. I could already hear his friend's arguing over where they were going to set everything up.

"I hope you know that between that TV and the fact you are feeding them, you are guaranteed unannounced visits from most of my friend's now." Jake smirked at me as we exited out the front door.

"Well at least I know I won't be lonely." I grinned, but as I turned I saw a flash of confusion on Jacob's face. I reached out to tug on his arm again, wishing to see him smile and chided myself. When had we become alright with touching one another, why did I care how this guy I hardly knew felt? How had our connection happened so quickly? Then completely to my surprise I realized all of this mattered to me very little and honestly I just wanted to see Jacob relax again. "Maybe we could get ice cream and pie or something too would you guys like that?"

"Food is probably our favorite thing in the world, so yes." His voice became softer, almost tender. I watched as he raised one of his hands and very gently tugged on a few of the curls in my hair.

"We should probably get going." My voice had a tremble in it as I spoke, I could see Jake noticed but said nothing. Still I saw his posture calm and the warmth returned to his expression.

'You're going to need to gas on the way." he told me as he headed back towards the drivers seat, it was then I realized he still had my keys.

"Well I have no clue where we're going so take me to a gas station and I will get some." We climbed into the truck and rumbled down the road.

* * *

><p>Jake pulled into the first gas station we passed on the way to town. "Do you want me to pump it for you?" He was a regular gentleman, I smiled.<p>

"Please."

We both exited the truck, Jake went to work wrangling the gas pump while I went inside to pay and get us some drinks. As I stood in front of the coolers trying to decide my choices my mind wandered. I couldn't quiet believe what I was doing. While in New York I had promised myself I would stay completely focused on my career and I had done well because of it. Garnered praise quickly, but here from the moment I had stepped out of my truck this morning I had been all over the place. And I shouldn't be! Jake needed a nice girl his age, who could worship him, not some self centered older woman who was too caught up in her personal needs to really give him what he needed, attention and love.

I had to tread lightly here, because I could tell his ego was fragile and that I could hurt him. It aggravated me because I wanted to help him badly, wanted to watch him blossom into the man I could see buried in all his inner turmoil, but I didn't feel it was my right. I didn't think I was good for him. I grabbed myself a tea and Jake a Gatorade. I would just have to force myself to behave, to be the "friendly, helpful cop" I had been to so many. Jacob was a boy and I couldn't take that from him. I went to pay and was surprised when the guy at the counter said that Jake hadn't finished pumping. I threw down more money then would be needed and told the guy to keep the change.

Exiting the service station I saw a rather curious scene. Jacob was ridge. The pump nozzle still in my truck, him standing across from a ridiculously expensive car. Outside the car stood two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. A man and woman, both perfect in everyway, almost unreal. Jake's posture betrayed him. His heart was breaking I could tell and I immediately knew who must be standing there with him.

Every promise I had just been making to myself flew out the window. How I was going to keep my distance, not get involved. My need to protect the boy in front of me filled me with an inferno. Still I was trained and wouldn't lose my cool, but I crossed the expanse between myself and the group talking in what felt like seconds. Once working I never hesitated. I slid in right next to Jake nuzzling against his side, my hand sliding up his back. "Hello." I said brightly. I didn't miss a beat.

Jake tensed more. I could feel his muscles knot beside me. I carefully pressed my finger tips into his back not enough to draw attention but I was hoping enough to shake him out of his spiral he was falling into to. The man across the way almost seemed to have no expression as his golden eyes turned to me. The girl on the other hand looked surprised. Her eyes flashing to Jacob before back to my face.

"I don't think we have met?" Even the man's voice was perfect it was the most disarming thing I had felt in a long time. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." The look of affection as he said the term was romance film worthy. Jake shook a little; I just leaned in closer to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Charlie told me all about you." Not completely true, but I was willing to play a game in hopes of getting Jake out of this without everything inside of him breaking apart.

"You know my Dad?' Her voice was just as alluring. I turned to Bella.

"Actually I'm now working for him. New cop in town." I smiled almost too sweetly. The look Edward was giving me was making me suspicious. It was like he could read right through my front and see the truths and falsehoods behind my every action, but I wouldn't allow myself to be nervous.

"That's nice." Edward was studying both Jake and I now. "It was a surprise to run into… Jacob here. We haven't seen him in so long." I couldn't quiet place the tone of the meaning of his words, but Jake's expression turned into a scowl.

"A few more centuries in between would have been fine by me." Bella looked a little hurt, but Edward remained almost expressionless.

"Jake, honey I paid for the gas we should go." I placed my hand on his chest gently pushing him, hoping he wouldn't fight me. Fury was gathering within him as he glanced down at me, but he paused. My hand still on his chest, his gaze locked with mine I could feel his breathing start to keep pace with my own breath. He looked away swallowing hard, glaring once last time at Edward before slamming into the truck.

The air was almost electric and I had the feeling I had just narrowly escaped something there. "Thank you." Edward seemed like a gentleman, his tone calming, but I didn't buy it.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for him." My voice was nastier then I had expected and I checked myself. "I won't pretend I know what's going on, but he didn't need this here." My cop nature took over, I was in control again.

"But I miss him." Bella's tone was sad, and for a moment, looking into her lovely honey colored eyes I felt myself feel pity for her. It passed quickly.

"If you really cared about him, you would give him time to figure things out for himself."

"But I have! I have given him years and for most of it thousands of miles between us and still, he won't even…"

"Bella!" She froze at Edward's tone. "Let them be, she's right we shouldn't have stopped. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Edward moved to embrace Bella to usher her back there vehicle. I felt like I had suddenly been thrown in the middle of some gothic novel. The angst, the passion. Once again I wondered what I was getting myself into.

The Cullen's pulled away and I crossed back to the passenger side of my truck. Climbing inside I saw Jake was gripped my wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He had never allowed himself to heal and the wound had been ripped open even further now.

"Do you still want to go to the store?" I wanted to help him but I didn't want to push myself into a situation where I wasn't wanted anymore then I already had. He didn't say a word only putting the truck in drive and pulling away. It took moments to get down the road to the grocery store, but it felt much longer. We both climbed out and still nothing was said. Jake had pulled to the very back of the parking lot, shaded by trees. I started to walk towards the store when I felt something grip my arm hard. Jacob pulled me to him with a force that almost knocked the air out of me. He embraced me burying his face against my neck. I didn't question it, I didn't offer any advice. I just held him back as tightly as I could letting him know I was there.

The moments ticked by, the heat coming off Jake was unlike anything else I had ever experienced. How had he gone this long, festering such horrible wounds to his heart, without even seeking help to heal? How had he survived?

He pulled away as roughly as he had drawn me to him just moments before. Nothing was said. He seemed confused enough as it was and I didn't think this was the place for that kind of discussion, but I saw it in his eyes. Trust. I threw all my previous ideas and expectations out the window. I realized he had, had me the moment our eyes had first locked and now he needed me and I was in this for the long haul. We walked towards the store to get the food for his friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**JAKE**

I laid in bed for a long time just thinking that night. I had come home while the sun was still out and had I not been in such a retrospective mood the look on my Dad's face probably would have given me a laugh. Yep it's your son, trying to be responsible. Not certain if he remembers how anymore. We had eaten dinner together for the first time in, I can't even remember how long. Even with all the food at Lea's earlier I was still hungry, one of the bonus parts of my dual nature. He hadn't really said much and I hadn't really offered. Told him I had gotten a job, which surprised him. For the first time in a real long time I didn't feel trapped while in my house. Still I knew it wasn't there that I really wanted to be.

I had crashed in bed early too. I had a lot of plans and work I wanted to get done the next day. Even if Lea kept insisting there was no rush on me getting anything done, I knew there were various chores that the sooner she got them taken care of the more comfortable she would be. And I admitted to myself if I happened to time it so I was there when she got home from work, so she could be grateful for my long, hard day of doing things for her I wouldn't mind that at all.

I had almost forgotten this feeling. Having something to look forward to. Something you wished for. I took a deep breath, looking out my window and up to the half moon staring down at me. I thought I was going to lose it at the gas station today. They had pulled up and every emotion I had bottled up, suppressed, drunk away came rushing back like a flood. I was surprised I had stayed on my feet. I don't even really remember clearly what either Bella or Edward had said, just pain. Pain I thought I had killed, that never really seemed to leave me.

Until that small warm body crushed into mine. Lea had protected me. For no reason, she wasn't part of my family or pack, fuck we hadn't met even eight hours before. But she put herself between me and my pain and she had made it go away. I'd never wanted to let go of her in the grocery store parking lot. She was half my size and yet she felt about five hundred times stronger then I could ever hope to be. I had no fucking clue what was going on. What she wanted, why she did what she did, but she cared about me. For the first time maybe ever a woman cared about me and didn't want a single thing in return for it.

I didn't even know what to make of all of this and I would never admit this to anyone, but I was a little scared. If Lea threw me away like Bella had, I don't know if I could face it again. I might shift into a wolf and never come back. That trail of though also made me cringe because it made me face that even if Lea was attracted to me, protective over me whatever. What in the hell would she do when she found out I was really some giant, hairy monster?

Still this was different. I didn't feel like I was in a raging river holding onto a rope praying someone would eventually bring me to shore. Nope, this was more like walking down a path you had no fucking clue about in the middle of the woods but knowing it was going somewhere. I had a little control, and a lot more hope of a positive outcome.

Eventually I slept, probably the best night I have had in four years.

* * *

><p>Woke early the next morning, up and dressed and making breakfast for my Dad and me when he wheeled out into the kitchen. If he had been surprised the night before he must have nearly keeled over now. Still he didn't press it. I think he was afraid if he made too big of a deal of me acting like a mature adult I might relapse into the wasted youth I had been.<p>

He wanted to know what I was doing. I told him cleaning Lea's gutters for her because we were supposed to get a hard rain this coming weekend. He looked at me like he didn't quiet know what to say to me. I could tell he wanted to ask me more, but hesitated. I didn't really know what I was doing either, but for the first time in years I felt like I had a purpose that day and a goal and none of it involved killing brain cells in order to lose parts of me.

I packed myself a lunch and left. Lea would be at work already, doing whatever in the hell Charlie and the rest of the Police do all day. Probably shoot the shit, thought I have a feeling Lea will keep them in line and make them more efficient. I realized on my way to her house that I didn't think Lea had a ladder and had to turn around and retrieve ours and head out again.

It might sound weird to other people but it felt really good to just be outside and busy that day. Embry was right no one had lived there in years and the houses gutters were gross. I hadn't even bothered with a shirt that day and couldn't imagine what kind of shit I was covered with as I was getting close to being finished. Usually being alone all afternoon with nothing but time to think I would have hated myself, but today, the sun on my back, my arms aching ever so slightly from my job. I felt really good. I was on my last six or so feet when thanks to me unnatural powers I could hear Lea's truck approaching. I had hoped to have the job finished, but maybe her seeing me completing up the last little bit would be just as good.

The truck rumbled into the driveway, it slowed, stopped and I heard her door open and close. There was a pause, probably noticed my car and then foot falls moving around the house. It only took her a few moments to find me.

"Jacob?" I looked down to see her staring up at me surprised. She was in uniform, gun on her hip and I hated myself but I found it sexy. Who the fuck would have ever though I would have a thing for a fucking cop.

"Hey." I waved down at her, I found the more time I was around her, the less retarded I acted; which was a plus.

"How long have you been here?" She was looking at me with a curious expression, I shrugged.

"Most of the afternoon, give me maybe…" I leaned back looking. "Twenty more minutes and I should be finished. I didn't think you would be home so soon."

"Yeah Charlie let me cut out early, because I have so much unpacking left to do." She made a face which made me smile. "Well I'm going to go change then and unpack."

"I'll come find you when I get done." She was staring up at me; I hope she was noticing my finely chiseled body, maybe picturing something she shouldn't be.

"Jake you know you're really dirty right?" And my ego collapsed again.

"Thanks for the bulletin. If you don't mind I'll clean up when I come in?" I looked at her curious and she shook her head.

"Not at all." And she was gone. It actually only took me fifteen minutes to finish. Climbing down I cleaned up and threw my ladder by my car. I strode back to the house, opening the door I peered around inside. Not seeing anyone I first made my way to the kitchen and had to smile. Waiting for me on the table was a pitcher of ice filled lemonade with the note "drink me" in front of it. I filled a glass and took a few long shallows, listening intently to the sounds around me.

I could hear soft foot falls upstairs; Lea was barefoot now and moving back and forth quietly. I placed my glass on the table and took the stairs two at a time following the sound of her feet to one of the spare bed rooms. I paused for a moment in the doorway, drinking in the sight in front of me. Lea was in front of several large book shelves that we had all bitched about carrying up the stairs, she had changed, into a light summer dress. With the flower pattern and her hair now loose in soft curls she looked much younger. She was on the very tips of her toes trying to place a few objects on the top shelves.

I watched her wobble and reacted instinctively. I crossed the room with preternatural speed, catching her and pulling her away from the falling statue she had been lifting. It fell to the floor with a soft thud while she collided with my bare chest.  
>"Oh?" She was surprised by my sudden appearance.<p>

"Having a clumsy moment there were we?" I smiled, trying not to focus on the way she felt in my arms.

"I would have caught it before it hit me Jake but thank you." She wasn't quiet as swept off her feet as my mind had pictured her being. In fact she was looking down at me and making an unhappy face.

"Jake maybe you should use my shower?" I had completely forgotten I was still covered with all the shit from her gutters before I grabbed her I couldn't even imagine how I smelled. Another sharp blow to my ego. I stepped back from her swiftly.

"I'm sorry you just changed and now I got you dirty." She didn't look angry though, more amused, which was a good thing.

"Don't worry about it." Her eyes drifted over me and my attention perked as her scent changed. She did like what she saw, even if it was covered in filth. "Anyway I could throw your pants in the washing machine, but I wouldn't have anything for you to change into." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Well," I was going to push my luck, just to test her and see what she would do. "I could always just walk around in my underwear, or you know nothing." My voice dropped an octave lower as I leaned in closer to her ear. Her pupils dilated and her scent intensified. It caused me to need to take a deep breath, which made it worst as I could almost taste her then.

"Underwear is as good as clothes right?" She held my gaze with hers and I swore softly to myself. Fuck she had called my bluff and while in general I would have no issue walking around in my boxer briefs, her smell had gotten me excited and I didn't think we were quiet at the point yet for her to see me having a hard-on.

I closed my eyes and swallowed once, she was watching me with interest and I continued to swear at her in my head, because I think she could tell what she was doing to me. "My pants aren't that dirty I should be fine." And she grinned, knowing she had won, maybe even knowing why. Either way sometimes women had it way the fuck easier.

"Come on Jake I will get you some towels." She lead the way through her house, stopping at some boxes in front of what was going to be the linen closet eventually I assumed and grabbed me a towel. She then led me down to the bathroom. "Take as long as you like." I watched her walk back towards the room we had just been in and I ached a little. My body became painfully aware of how long it has been since I got laid and how much I really wanted the woman in the house with me at that moment. Sighing I closed the door and crossed the room to the shower, staring at the nozzles for a second I cranked the cold water before stepping in.

* * *

><p>Exiting the shower I felt better, cleaner. Giving my pants a quick sniff test, they also didn't really smell. I stopped to check myself in the mirror. My hair was flattened a little from the water, but over all I felt refreshed. I hung my dirty towel up to dry, stopping in the doorway to listen to where Lea was now. I could hear her foot falls in her bed room. The door was shut and from the various shuffling around noises I could also hear I assumed she was changing, after my assault on her with body transferred roof shit.<p>

I felt the desire to just go down to her room and knock. I mean I had seen porn movies like this before. There was that slight chance things could work out in my favor. Thankfully I wasn't completely devoid of common sense and instead walked back down to the room all the books had been in. I looked at all the weird little knick knacks Lea had, all kinds of little wooden animals stylized differently then anything you would see in La Push. Some bulls, a bear, an elephant, and lastly sitting a bit away by himself a little dog that could have maybe been a wolf. I was running one of my fingers along his smooth wooden side admiring the carving when I heard Lea enter behind me.

"Do you like him?" she walked up beside me, having changed into a similar style dress, but with a different pattern.

"He's pretty unique." I rolled the figure around in my hands.

"He's Fenrir, the Norse wolf god. My great-grandfather got him while he was in the Air Force. You're very perceptive Jake; he's my favorite of all the figures." I glanced down at the little wooden canine with his frozen eyes. Placing him on the shelf, I shook my head at the irony of Lea thinking I was knowledgeable of her tastes.

"Do you like wolves?" This seemed like the oddest conversation to be having to me, yet to her I'm certain it meant almost nothing.

"Actually I have always found them really beautiful, ever since I was little." She shrugged her shoulders in a very nonchalant way. "Why don't we head down stairs, I figured we could grill some hot dogs for dinner, I mean if you want to stay?"

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "I would love to." It might have been my imagination but I think she blushed a little. I really couldn't read Lea, but then when had I ever been perspective about women. One moment she could be giving me hell about something and the next she almost seemed shy. It was weird.

We started to walk down the stairs, I allowed her to go first, I listened to the soft movements of her body, memorizing the sounds. "Have you ever seen a real wolf?" She looked back at me a little confused, like she had thought this topic had run its course.

"Like in the wild?" We were now on the first floor heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" We entered the kitchen area and I crossed to the table to retrieve my now probably warm lemonade.

"No." She had paused just about to open the fridge; her expression took a wistful look to it. "But I would like to, someday. It would just seem I don't know magical I guess." She stopped herself getting an almost apologetic smile on her way. "I'm sorry I must sound silly." She opened the door and grabbed the waiting hot dogs inside.

It actually didn't sound stupid to me at all, hearing that at least she didn't find wolves to be terrifying monsters made me happy. "I think it sounds really sweet and you never know we have a pack of wolves that live around here. You may even find one in your yard someday." I drank my drink, trying not to add something about how all she had to do was ask, because if I did Sam would murder me.

She stopped and just stared at me for a few moments. Sometimes Lea scared me because I swear she could read my mind. Instead of probing her expression became soft. "I would really like that." And I realized from her tone that she would and that Sam was going to kill me because I didn't care what it cost me I was going to make it happen for her.

We both walked out to her back porch, there was a nice breeze and it felt pleasant out. Lea walked over to the side and started to tug her grill out. "Here!" I was next to her in moments, taking over for her. I started working on lighting the grill while she stood there staring at me. Finally she moved to lean against the porch railing.

"Why did you want to work for me Jake?" My eyes shot up to her, she was studying me curiously. I faltered a little.

"You needed the help, I needed something to do. It worked out well." I was lying straight to her face she knew it and I prayed she wouldn't call me on it, because I wasn't ready to talk about yesterday yet. Those dark eyes of hers reading so much about everything. It had to be part of being a cop; you just had to be able to understand people just by looking at them.

"I'm really grateful I want you to know that." I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to turn into a session of her trying to make me spill my guts, I felt relief. "And I also want you to know you are always welcome here. Anytime day or night, for anything." Her expression was filled with concern and I realized this conversation was about yesterday. She was worried about me. I looked down at the grill, emotions buzzing around my head, but not certain just what I should say to her.

Lea seemed to understand this also; she leaned away from the porch railing, crossing to me with almost silent foot steps. She climbed back up onto the very tips of her toes and I grew ridge, surprised first as her hands clasped my biceps and then as she lightly kissed my check. So close she smelled like flowers. Falling back to the pads of her feet she raised one of my hands and placing something in it smiled. I looked down at the small hard object to see a key; I looked up at her surprised she really did mean anytime.

"Now I don't know about you Mr. Black but I'm pretty hungry." I was already adding the key to my key chain afraid of losing it, but also a little afraid she might change her mind and take it back.

"Yeah I am too." I felt like my face was going to break I was grinning so hard. I got the grill going watching the flames dance. Lea trusted me. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, only a part, but with her I think it was a big part. I glanced back up and she was watching me work. A really big part.


	5. Chapter 4

**LEA**

I woke up with an audible gasp, flying up to a seated position, barely able to control the racing of my heart. I groaned, looking over at the clock and became more aggravated when I saw it was only four in the morning. It was the same nightmare I had often. A mistake I had made while on the job in New York that had led to me putting myself in a really dangerous situation. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I padded down to the bathroom to get myself a drink of water.

Flipping on the light I blinked away the rest of the nightmare. A few long swallows of the cool liquid finally put my breathing right. I lowered the toilet seat and sat just thinking for a few moments. My Training Officer at the time had told me, it was always when it involved life and death that it stuck with you. That night had been the closest I have ever come to dying. While I had seen many horrible things over the next few years that night was the only one that kept returning.

I took another swig of water and glanced up at my shower. The towel that Jacob had used was hanging there, neatly folded waiting to dry. I smiled and allowed the memories of him to completely wash away any lingering phantoms that were chasing me. That boy, no I had to correct myself. That man was unlike any other individual I had ever met and since becoming a cop I had know a lot of people.

Very unlike my usual self disciplined self, I had come very close to allowing my desires to take over the previous afternoon. I laughed lightly, thinking of the face Jake would make if he knew just how close I had been to walking back into this bathroom earlier and joining him for his shower. I still wasn't really certain where the two of us stood. What either of us wanted beyond the obvious. I think maybe he was looking for something more, but I couldn't be sure. He was young, which generally meant he needed space to grow and learn, but he was also damaged and seemed to be depending on me to help him fix that.

Then their was me. I could write a book on my issues and flaws. Still something about when the two of us were together, just felt right. It was so easy, natural. I chided myself as it was so early and I shouldn't be trying to reason such a complex subject in the middle of the night. Still Jake had done the trick. He had distracted me from my night terrors. I left my drink and made my way back to bed, allowing my mind to focus on the way Jake's body had felt that day instead of my issues from my past.

* * *

><p>I think Charlie had finished all my training within the first few hours of working my first day. Police work was pretty much the same universally, so once I understood the differences in there filing systems and went over some State laws that Washington had that hadn't existed in New York, I was ready to roll. Only unlike my previous position nothing was currently going on. I guess when you're used to not sitting still for an entire shift, you should be grateful for a small reprise. Still I hoped privately that I didn't end up chasing around teens for the next fifteen years of my life.<p>

Charlie was giving me the run down on all the local shops, their schedules and things to expect when I finally switched to the evening shift the following week. The door to the station opened, it had a bell that jingled. I found that quaint beyond words. Charlie and I both rose to greet the visitor, he was going to observe me while I worked. I couldn't fight back the smile that graced my face when I saw who was standing at the desk waiting. Charlie on the other hand looked a little confused.

"You okay Jake?" He asked. Jake looked as gorgeous as he had the day before. Cut off jeans, with a tight black tee shirt today. I didn't need to picture what he looked like underneath it as I could graphically recall being pressed against his chest yesterday. He had his public swagger, and his dark eyes shone as he first nodded to Charlie then me.

"I have a pressing issue I need to bring to Officer Bowen's attention." Charlie looked from him to me, then back to him again. I could see Charlie trying to reason out what was happening in front of him.

"And what is this problem you have Mr. Black?" I tired to keep my face neutral and professional, but it was hard. Jake's grins were contagious.

"Well it's more your problem. When I was showering yesterday I noticed your water pressure was off, so I have been nosing around all day and I got that fixed, but the sink in your bathroom needs to be replaced." His innocent, helpful expression didn't fool me. He could have told me this information when I got home that day, he was posturing. Staking territory, even if he didn't realize what he was doing, though I kind of thought he did.

"Wait Jake you're at Lea's house while she's here." Charlie gave me a sideways glance. I was kind of getting a "Dad" vibe from him, which both tried me and made me smile.

"He's doing handyman work for me; the condition of my house was less then stellar." I gave Jake a challenging look, telling him to behave. His expression remained the picture of virtue, but his eyes gave him away, shining with mischief.

"Oh." Gears were turning in Charlie's head. "Well you better be doing a good job Jacob, because this girl will kick your ass into next week." I rolled my eyes at Charlie's mildly embarrassing comment.

"Believe me, I know it already." There was a relaxed nature about him. I was surprised to see that over the last two days Jake had changed. He seemed more centered and well, happy. Charlie noticed it too as I saw him study the young man across from him for a moment before he smiled.

"Well it's actually hot out today and not much is going on, so Lea if you want, go buy your sink and get things taken care of. We can continue your training tomorrow." I looked at Charlie surprised, but I saw that he was in fact watching Jacob. During conversations with Charlie while working with him the last few days I had gathering that he and Jake's Dad went way back and were really good friend's and that he had been really concerned for the young man in front of him. In fact he had asked me all kind of questions about my move.

So it seems he wanted to encourage whatever was happening between Jake and me because he could see that it was good for him too and I certainly wasn't going to fight another long afternoon off. "Thank you Chief!" I turned to Jacob. "I'll be right back." I made my way to the back to an extra room set aside with lockers and such. I had actually not worn my uniform into work that day, it had been too hot when I woke up, so I changed back into the shorts and tank top I had drove in wearing.

Coming out I could still hear Jake and Charlie talking, I assumed from what they were saying, about where Jake lived and his Dad. Jake's gaze turned to me the moment I came into view. His little half smirk said everything. I continued trying to stare him down and make him conduct himself in a proper fashion. He seemed more then anything to be humoring me while in front of my boss.

"See you tomorrow Chief! Thanks again!" I waved as I left the station, I could hear Jake also calling out his own farewells. Exiting I headed over towards my truck to drop off my uniform. I only made it a few feet before my body was consumed within Jacob's grip.

"Did you miss me?" His voice in my ear was rich like honey. I breathed in his scent, woods, leaves and sweat and something else I could never place but seemed familiar. All of it very him.

"If I say yes will it just give you an even more inflated ego?" He let go of me laughing.

"Probably." He was walking next to me now, the smirk in his face playful.

"You're in a good mood today Jake?" I threw my uniform in the cab of my truck before locking my doors again. Jacob just shrugged.

"It's beautiful out and now we have the entire afternoon to enjoy it, well after we stop at the hardware store." He was antsy, shifting from foot to foot, I had to bit my lips to keep from giggling at the level of adorable he was accomplishing.

"Do you have something special in mind?" he gestured and I started to follow him to the hardware store.

"I want to take you somewhere special, but it's going to be a surprise." I considered him for a moment, but he was just too pleased with himself and too positive, I couldn't deny him anything at this moment.

"Alright." We entered the store and the blast of cold air felt a little like heaven. Being completely clueless I followed Jake and watched him confer with the employee inside. For how little I knew, Jacob was just the opposite and I watched him converse and arrange everything for my place. I grew bored easily and started to wander around looking at doorknobs and lawnmowers. Until Jake called me back and started to show me different style sinks I could purchase.

I found one I really liked that had an old fashion appeal to it, of course it was not in stock so the store would have to order and deliver it, but I didn't mind and Jake said he could put it in whenever it got there. We went up to the cash out to pay; a woman who could not have been younger then 90 was at the register. She started to ring out my order, staring at Jake as she did.

"Are you Billy Black's son? The one that's always with Chief Swan?" Jake blinked at her a little surprised, glancing over at me, but then smiling politely.

"Yes I am, why?" The woman reached across the counter to pat Jake's massive hand.

"You probably don't remember me, but my name is Gladys and when you were younger you used to carry my groceries home for me every week while your Daddy was helping out the Chief." I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face. This was probably one of the most adorable conversations I 'd seen in quiet sometime. Jake's eyes looked a little blank but he smiled sweetly at the older woman.

"Of course how have you been?" He could have brushed her off, it just made me admire him more that instead he showed the older woman respect and attention.

"Getting old, and complaining about it every moment. I'm happy to see you're doing well, you have grown into such a handsome young man, and you have such a beautiful wife." I nearly choked but just barely stopped myself. Jacob froze, like an animal caught in the high beams of a car. Finally I leaned in and handed Gladys my credit card.

"Not wife yet…but he is such a darling to help me with my house hold problems, I'm so useless when it comes to things like this." The older woman smiled, swiping my card and finishing the transaction. Jacob was flushed and I think had been struck speechless I was trying so hard not to laugh and ruin the moment for the old woman cashing us out.

"Well he's a special boy you take good care of him." She handed me back my card, giving me such a completely adorable smile.

"Come along dear." I grabbed Jake's arm and nearly dragged him from the store. As soon as the door shut behind me I burst out laughing. "Your face was priceless. I don't think I have ever seen you struck so dumbfounded before." We walked along a few more steps I was still giggling to myself when I noticed Jake had far too serious of an expression on his face. I stopped and looked up at him with question.

"Did that bother you?" Suddenly I thought of the subjects I had been mulling over the night before while sitting in my bathroom. Maybe Jake wasn't serious about any of this and maybe that had just shocked the hell out of him.

"Do you think we look like we're together?" Not the question exactly I had been expecting from him, I considered.

"Well we were together buying house hold fixtures. That's not something friends usually do." I grinned trying to lighten the mood, trying to read just what was bogging down his mind.

"Do you think it's funny she though we were together?" His expression darkened. I think somehow without meaning to I might have hit a nerve.

"Not at all, I thought your reaction was funny. But us together…" I paused and decided to just throw caution to the wind, Jake wasn't like most men, and something about him quelled my usual fear in relationships. "I don't mind anyone thinking that you're special to me because you are Jacob Black."

I couldn't quiet describe his expression at that moment. Confusion, relief, hope. There was an entire gauntlet of emotions running across his face. I didn't press it; I could see he had a lot of mull over in his head right now. I gently smiled at him. A lot of the things that happened between us made me wonder about his past, but he had made it clear the day before he didn't want to discuss it yet. So instead I cautiously reached out, my fingers first brushing against his before my small hand clasp his much larger one.

He looked down surprised for a second, like he couldn't quiet grasp what had happened in the last five minutes. Suddenly his hand tightened around mine, losing my fingers in his monster size grip. "I thought you had somewhere you were going to take me when we finished?" I wanted to change the subject; everything here was too public for such an emotional moment.

"You're right." He seemed to try to shake off what was plaguing him and instead we walked back towards the parking lot of the Police Station. His hand never left mine, our bodies brushing lightly against one another as we walked. I noticed Jake kept looking down at our hands like he thought at any moment I might pull away from him.

We stopped in front of a motorcycle. Finally breaking our hold on one another he picked up the helmet off of the seat and offered to me. "Have you ever been on one before?" I felt a twinge of apprehension. I had pulled a lot of people off the road after devastating accidents on these vehicles and no I had never ridden on one before. Jake looked at it proudly though and I hated to admit it, but I felt safe with him. Like he could protect me, which was stupid because what could he do if we tipped over.

"No." I shook my head he heard the light tremor in my voice.

"Don't tell me I found something you're afraid of." The challenge in his tone made my eyes narrow.

"Just because I haven't done it before doesn't mean I'm scared of it." I forcefully placed the helmet on my head buckling it. He climbed on the bike and I hated to admit, he looked ridiculously sexy on the back of it.

"Just hold on tight to me and you'll be fine." I wanted to make a smartass remark, but stopped myself. It was just going to look like I was stalling from getting on. I climbed in the back of the bike behind Jacob locking my arms around him. I nestled my head against his back.

"I can't believe you are scared of a motorcycle." He kicked the bike into life and just as he did I punched him in the side.

"Hey I'm on this death machine, give me a little credit." I couldn't see his face but I could hear his laughter and I could feel his whole chest vibrate.

"It'll be worth it when we get there." I stayed silent as the motorcycle leap forward and we sped away down the road.

* * *

><p>I don't think I want to even hazard to guess how fast Jake was going, but we reached our destination far more quickly then I would have guessed. We both slid off the motorcycle and I relieved myself of my helmet. Jake laughed at the face I was making. "It wasn't that bad."<p>

"You owe me for that." I pouted up at him, not willing to admit I had actually enjoyed the ride a little.

"What should I do to pay you back?" I fought the grin trying to reach my face. Noting that when he teased me his eyes flashed such a dark brown they almost appeared black.

"I'll think of something…" I was looking around the woods we had pulled into. Realizing I didn't have a single clue where we were. "Is this the place?" Jake shook his head.

"We need to do a little hiking, is that alright with you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It actually does sound like fun." The walk was silent for a while. It only took about fifteen minutes into it for Jacob to remove his shirt, shoving it into his back pocket it waved behind him almost like a tail. "Too hot for you?'

I didn't think I had ever seen anyone as adverse to wearing clothes as Jake was. He laughed. "Like I said the other day, a lot of my tribe tends to run warm blooded, it just makes clothes unnecessary." I am studying him.

"Is that tattoo on your arm part of it too? I noticed Embry had the same one the other day." I found myself studying the unique tribal looking design.

"Quil actually has it too." Just something else me and my friends do." No more explanation given. I almost asked another question, but got the feeling from the tone of his voice Jake didn't want to answer any more. At this point we started to climb up a bit of an incline and I was distracted anyway. We had been walking for a while. I would guess almost an hour when Jake pointed ahead.

"It's just over this ridge." I was thankful. I hadn't really been planning quiet this long of a walk or I would have worn slightly more comfortable shoes. We concluded the final part of our journey and I realized Jake was right I was impressed.

Below us was a rather large natural spring, fed from mountain water. I could only imagine how cold it must be and after all the walking, how fantastic it would feel on our skin. "Me and my friends found this place a few years back and we come here all the time to swim." I glanced over at Jake and with a start realized he was unbuttoning his shorts, he pulled them down and I couldn't stop the small noise that left my throat.

He had black boxer briefs on, just as he had said the day before, but they did very little to hide not only how perfectly in shape Jacob was, but also how well endowed. If I had been fighting urges yesterday at this moment they were screaming at me. Jake looked back at me, like he was considering something. Suddenly with a smirk his body sprung into motion leaping into the water with a gigantic splash. I stood on the shore feeling a little awkward.

He broke the surface again glistening and perfect. He waded over closer to me. "Well are you coming in?" I hated to admit it to myself but I had a moment of insecurity. Jacob looked like the star of an action movie, every muscle perfectly trim. I certainly wasn't out of shape, but I don't know if I measured up to him. My hesitation was misread by the man in the water in front of me. I saw him falter as I did nothing. "I'm sorry did I overstep something? Are you mad at me?"

"Jake do you even realize how ridiculously good looking you are? I think you are giving me a complex." My frown just made him beam. It didn't take long to learn how much Jacob loved compliments.

"Well if you like what you see so much why am I in the water alone?" He taunted me and I huffed. Finally I just threw my arms up in defeat. If he didn't like what I had to offer, he could just deal with it. I peeled off my tank top and shorts, kicking off my shoes and socks. Suddenly happy I have decided on dark red for my underwear choice that day. Jake was crouching in the water in front of me. Just staring. I took a cautious step forward testing the temperature; I barely had time to make a nose of protest about how cold it was before the giant man in the water dragged me in. I screamed in a general, girl annoyed with what a boy was doing type of way. The water blasted my senses but I was surprised, clinging to Jake, he was so warm that it didn't bother me that much.

"I told you it was nice." I could have swum around but I was having far too much fun hanging off Jake's taunt frame.

"This is pleasant." Had he been planning this all along? Why did this day seem determined to test what we felt for one another? "You're so warm, you're like a heater." I wanted to talk about everything, about what I felt, what he felt, but I was too distracted by his body pressed against mine.

"I told you, you never had to worry about being cold." Our faces were so close I could feel the heat from his breath. I wasn't really positive who initiated the kiss, but suddenly we were nearly devouring one another. I don't think I'd realized the level of our pent up tension until it started to pour out. I had ridiculous self control, but when I let go it was with complete abandon. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, my fingers pushing through his short cropped hair. I ground my hips against him, feeling every inch of his cock as it grew hard between the flimsy fabric of our undergarments.

"Jacob…" I groaned his name as he broke away from my mouth, trailing hot kisses down my neck on the way to my chest. Suddenly Jake stopped and spun me around in the water. Glaring into the bushes beyond us, it took me a moment to realize he was growling.

"Paul you fucking asshole! You better get out here before I come up there and drag your good for nothing ass out of the bushes and beat the shit out of you." I blinked, completely at a loss for what was going on or how Jake could have known someone was out there.

My surprise only grew when another man, probably a few years older then Jake came stumbling out of the bushes laughing. He too was shirtless and I saw wore the same tattoo I had been asking about earlier.

"Oh man, what is your sister going to say when I tell her what a dirty whorebag you are Jake? I mean really where did you pick her up?" Suddenly the water was cold, it took me a few seconds to realize Jacob was gone and about the moment I realized it he had cracked this Paul that had been spying on us across the jaw. Paul stumbled back obviously surprised himself.

"Take that back." Jake had his back to me everything about his posture threatening. His voice rumbled and if possible I swear he looked even bigger. Paul's face flashed into a snarl, but before he could react Jake cold clocked him again.

"You heard me asshole! I said take that back. Don't you ever say anything nasty like that about my girlfriend." Jake's breath was coming in short, ragged bursts, somewhere in the cop part of my brain something was telling me I needed to get up there and stop all this. The girl part of my brain was stopping me by seizing on the fact Jake had just called me his girlfriend.

Paul leapt at Jake, teeth bared like a wild animal. Jacob side stepped his attack, using his superior bulk and Paul's momentum to toss him to the ground. "Apologize now Paul or you'll regret it!" It was at about this point my rational brain started working again.

"Jacob stop it! You're going to hurt him." My command cut through Jake's rage; still breathing hard he looked up at me surprised.

"I won't let him talk to you that way." I felt a little chill at the uncontrolled nature Jake was in at the moment.

"It's alright Jake. I don't even know who he is; I really don't care what he thinks about me." I stepped out of the water. My concern superseded my embarrassment at hardly having anything on. Paul groaned, he looked pissed, but glancing up at Jake seemed to question if it was worth pushing him more.

"Jesus Jake, can't you take a joke." Paul rolled away, flipping up onto his feet with a move one would have seen from a practiced martial artist. Jake just glowered. I stepped across the distance between us pressing myself in front of Jake fairly certain he wouldn't go through me.

"Paul right? Maybe instead of making further asshole comments you should just get out of here. I think you both need a chance to cool down." It dawned on me this had to be the weirdest fight I'd ever broken up. I watched the two men battle back and forth with their eyes, and he might have tensed but Jake never moved from where he was positioned against me.

Paul shook his head. "Look I'm sorry. I guess I didn't get the memo that Jake was actually moving on with his life and wasn't pining away after some leech bitch that never loved him." Jake growled again, and I glanced behind me trying to figure out why nothing about this conflict seemed normal to me.

"Paul do you need an invitation, get lost!" Why did men have to push everything to its absolute extreme? Paul glared sizing me up for a moment; I held my own ground, mostly because I felt if I flinched Jacob was going to coming barreling out from behind me.

Paul didn't say a word, just walked a few steps and after a moment almost seemed to melt in among the trees. I stood shaking my head, I could feel my limbs quivering lightly adrenaline pounding through me, I felt the same as if I had just broken up a massive bar fight. How could two men posses such raw, feral intensity.

Jake was still breathing hard behind me. "I should have broken his jaw." He muttered to himself, or me I wasn't really sure. I turned studying him for a few moments after a breath of time he stopped glaring into the woods and looked down at me.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Jake froze; I could see his mind racing, rehashing what he had just said, panic crossing his expression. "Does that mean we're a couple?" He relaxed at my second question as he could hear the obvious pleasure in my tone at the idea.

"I guess I should have asked you, but I just assumed…" He drawled off, flushing again for the second time that day. I giggled softly.

"You're a cute boyfriend." I kissed him lightly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 5

**JAKE**

Her lips felt so soft against mine. Her scent, fear, anger and most prominent desire, hung in the air around her. Echoing the gas station from the first day we had met, her control tempered my rage. I could have torn Paul's fucking face off, even if my sister Rachel would have beat the shit out of me for it. But somehow Lea not caring made it less of a fighting issue for me. Still Paul was going to learn his place, I would make certain of that. At this moment though, with Lea's warm, half naked body in my arms it seemed far less important.

I pulled her against me harder; deepen the light kiss she had already started. Her hands first grasp my shoulders, and then moved back up into my short hair where they had been before our interruption. Her grip was tight, forceful. It made me realize just how much she wanted me. I had to be careful, hold myself back a little, her fire lit mine and I could hurt her badly if I wasn't cautious.

I had spent the last few days thinking a lot about sex with Lea. It was almost as bad as when I was thirteen and had just started jacking off. Only maybe it was worst, because every time I was around her I could smell how much she was thinking about sex with me. Being a werewolf and a man was shitty, until the look on her face when I had shimmed out of my pants and jumped in the water. That naked want, which had felt really good on a lot of levels.

So here we stood. I wanted her, she wanted me and now we were officially going out. Which my brain hadn't even started to compute yet, but this didn't seem like the right place, like a comfortable place, especially for her to have our first time. I just didn't know what in the fuck to do. I hadn't had a girlfriend before, would she be pissed at me if I stopped?

"Jacob…Jacob…" she pulled away from me panting. I held her, but allowed her breathing room, hoping she would show me what she wanted. She laid her hand against my cheek, smiling up at me. "My god, you're like a tidal wave. I can't even keep up." She laughed. Was I supposed to agree now? I decided my best course of action was just to tell her how I felt and maybe she would tell me what she wanted then?

"I can't help it; everything about you just drives my entire body crazy." Case in point it was hard to mistake the not so little piece of me that was straining between us. She nuzzled my arm, taking one long deep breath and I got the idea she was trying to calm herself down.

"It's just not fair that you are so unbelievable attractive Jake, you make me lose years of practiced discipline." I could tell from her tone and the way she continued to cuddle and touch my body she wasn't actually that bothered by it.

"You want to talk about not fair. At least you have some idea what you're doing. The last time I asked a girl to be my girlfriend, well…" I trailed off. I had no idea how to describe what happened between Bella and I with out making me sound pathetic or desperate. I was a little surprised when she pulled me into a hug. Her arms around my neck holding me. It wasn't sexual it was reassuring and I held her back, closing my eyes for a moment, enjoying the fact she was there for me.

When she pulled back again she broke away. I couldn't stop the whine that left my throat; my body actually ached for hers. She was gathering her clothes, pulling her dry stuff over her wet underwear. I stood there for a moment, just watching until finally I went to gather my shorts where I had ditched them, my body starting to calm down as it became apparent that at least at the moment nothing else was going to happen.

Lea was tugging on her shoes, but she smiled up at me as she did. "I'm sorry Jake. I know you probably wanted more, but I think that maybe we should take it a little slower. This may sound stupid to you, but I really want everything to be special for you." I blinked at her, not expecting that explanation.

"You, know just because I haven't really had a girlfriend before I'm not a virgin, I mean I know what I'm doing." Was this some weird sort of reverse form of chivalry, or was I really acting that clueless that she had no faith in me. She stepped up to where I was, laying her palm against the side of my face.

"Jacob Black there is a universe of a difference between fucking some stranger and making love. I want _you_to see this for yourself." She gave me a teasing little slap as if to emphasize her point before she tipped up onto her toes again to lightly kiss my lips. I didn't protest as she moved away. My mind buzzing over what she had just said to me, realizing that she was right. I had never really known what it was like for a woman to genuinely love me back.

"Okay." How could I reply to that? I know I looked confused and I was, but I also knew she was doing the right thing for me. Even if my body was protesting.

"Just promise me one thing Jake; we will continue to be honest with one another like we are being right now; because honesty and trust are the most important parts of a relationship." I promised without hesitation. I would try to do anything for her, be anything for her. If she would just keep having faith in me.

Both of us dressed now it seemed stupid to just keep standing here in the middle of the woods. Silently we started to make our way back to my motorcycle and her house. We stayed close to one another, touching holding hands; when the terrain was too steep she would walk behind me, but always right there. It was odd, very different then with Bella, who I had to watch at every second for fear of her walking off a cliff. There was actually a point where I stumbled and Lea had grabbed the back of my pants. Laughing at me, patting my abs playfully. Everything about this was foreign to me and felt right.

The forest was leveling out, the trees thinning when the call echoed out through the air. My head turned automatically to the lingering howl. Sam was calling the pack together. I frowned; it was supposed to be our week off, something must have happened. I glanced to Lea beside me; she too had turned toward the noise.

"Was that a wolf?" There was awe in her tone, I couldn't focus on it, I was shuffling around trying to figure out what I was going to say to her. Somehow I don't think she would be too pleased if I just took off. I hated to lie, I had just promised her I would be honest Jake, but Sam was Alpha and he had been very clear we were not to tell anyone about our secret without pack and most of all his approval.

"Lea?" She heard the urgency in my tone and it brought her attention back to me. "I hope you aren't upset, but I really feel like I should smooth things over with Paul before he starts a lot of shit in my family. Would you mind if I just drop you off at your truck and I could come over later?" Her eyes flashed brief disappointment, which of course made me feel like an ass, but she nodded.

"Of course I understand Jake and why would I be upset. I don't expect to be the sole purpose of your life silly, and I don't want things to be difficult for you at home." How was she so reasonable and understanding? I felt like shit for lying to her.

"Thanks." I couldn't say more, I think part of her was pleased with me for decided to go and talk to Paul, she must have thought I was being mature. Really I was an asshole. Sam's howl echoed through the trees again. If nothing else I hope Paul did have the sense to tell everyone I was with Lea and wouldn't be able to just run off.

The rest of the trip to the motorcycle and the ride back to Lea's truck felt like an eternity. Sam summoned us twice more and each time Lea seemed slightly more fascinated with the noise. We finally reached the station again and Lea slid off the back of my motorcycle handing me back my helmet.

"Tell Paul from me, he shouldn't spy on people, it's an arrest able offense." Lea gave me a lop-sided grin. I sighed, before reaching out and grabbing her by the ass pulling her in against me. She met my mouth with hers long and deep, it was a kiss meant to make me count the minutes until I was back at her house and with her again. I couldn't stop another sigh as we broke apart.

"Good luck!" She waved jogging over to her truck and I revved my bike before I could change my mind, tearing out of the station and back towards La Push. I didn't bother driving all the way back, just to an area off the road where I knew I could park safely. Climbing off my motorcycle I shed all my clothing leaving it in a semi-neat pile on the ground. I shifted, knowing I could get there faster in my wolf form. Between having the time off and being with Lea I hadn't been in my canine form in a few days. As I felt my four feet touch the ground, the speed I was able to attain, my love for this form resurfaced.

_"I'm on my way."_I wanted the pack to know I wasn't blowing them off in case Paul decided to be an even bigger asshole.

_"Fuck you Jake, I told everyone you were coming. Even though I probably should have just let you get in trouble."_Paul's thoughts bounced back to me, and I tried very hard to not focus on everything I had just been doing, because I knew my pack mates could read my every thought and feeling.

_"And I really don't have any desire to know if you got some Black."_

_"Why not Leah, it's the closest to real action your going to get anytime soon"_I could hear the warning growl in her thoughts as I broke into the clearing where all the wolves sat. I jogged over to my place next to Sam, but not before stopped behind Paul. I leapt on him, watching Quil and Seth scramble out of our way, Paul's muzzle slamming down into the dirt. Teeth bared I growled right in his face. I wanted him to feel every facet of my displeasure.

_"You ever do something like that again Paul and Lea won't be able to hold me back. And I will happily explain to Rachel when you are not able to walk straight for a week."_I used my front paws to push him closer to the ground snapping next to his face, daring him to question me.

Paul just looked away, avoiding my eyes. _"Whatever Jake I said I was sorry, and your "girlfriend" didn't seem to care all that much."_I snapped one last time, ignoring the general chatter at the word Paul had used. I could hear Quil and Embry's curiosity and I would talk to them later. I leapt off Paul as I turned back toward our Alpha and Sam just started at me.

_"Are you done now Jake?"_Displeasure at my display. I didn't care, I held his gaze remembering many scuffles started by our Alpha over his love Emily. I crossed the last few steps and took my place, no more words were shared between Sam and I but it was him that looked away first not me. The meeting erupted into a flurry of thoughts. Embry's voice broke through.

_"Sam I thought we were supposed to have a whole week off what happened?"_Sam let out a short growl drawing everyone to silence, our attention focused on him.

_"I wanted everyone on the same page about this topic and I expect everyone to behave in a halfway sane manner."_ Sam directed a pointed glare at me. I snuffed, not certain why I was being singled out. _"I happened to be in Forks today, looking at nursery furniture."_This time is was Leah that made the huffing sound and I couldn't blame her. Still I held my thoughts to myself.

Sam continued as if never interrupted. _"I ran into Charlie and we talked for a bit about a lot of things." _ Once again he looked at me and I could feel my hackles start to rise if this was going to become a lecture about who I choose to spend my time with. _"I just wanted it known to everyone that the Cullen's are back in town for a while."_More noise, reactions abound. Every eye in the pack turned towards me and I got the impression were waiting for some form of explosion.

_"Yeah I saw Edward and Bella a few days ago. I didn't really talk to them, so I guess I wasn't lucky enough for them to be passing through."_I couldn't say I was happy about it, but it didn't destroy me to know Bella was near. I kind of felt like my universe had expanded.

_"Wow Jake since when did you take such a healthy view point on life?"_The laughter in Jared's thoughts came out as a choked growl in reality. My hackles did rise this time but Sam cut me off before I could act on my aggression again.

_"Well I'm glad you didn't simply run off Jake, I kind of thought you might."_ He was studying me. I was trying so hard to focus the jumble inside my head. To keep my shit as private as I could. _"I suggest we just stay away from them. Charlie said they're here to tie up loose ends and because Bella wants the chance to spend a little time with her father before she can't come around anymore. Apparently her newborn tendencies have finally calmed down enough to allow this so we shouldn't have to worry about any attacks."_The pack still seemed to be keyed on me. I used to be the bridge between us and the Cullen's, always driving our forces together. Now I just wanted my own space.

_"That's a mature way to handle it Jake."_ Sam glanced around the group. _"That was everything, if I would have known this was going to go so smoothly I wouldn't have even called this meeting actually." _Seth was fidgeting, his tail thumping the ground.

_"Would it be alright if I went to visit them one evening? If everyone else doesn't mind."_I couldn't hinder the growl in my throat at his hero worship for Edward, but I wouldn't stop him. Seth tired to maintain his resolution but his gaze started to fall when he tried to meet my eyes.

_"We will discuss it later Seth."_ I made no protest there was no reason for me too. _"Okay everyone, head home."_Sam broke up the meeting and I leapt up not waiting for anyone to start a conversation with me. I wanted to stop home and get some dry clothes before heading back over to Lea's like I had promised.

I could both hear and smell that Embry and Quil were following me without even having to read their thoughts. I slowed, allowing them to catch up, but gestured with my head for us to keep running; I wanted to be human again before we talked. It was nice when the entire pack wasn't in the middle of my personal business.

As we neared the tree line closet to my house I shifted back to my human form. Stooping to grab some shorts I had hidden inside a tree in case of emergencies. I started pulling them on, Embry and Quil were walking up; neither canine any more either, from where they had hid their clothes.

"What is this girlfriend talk?" Jake are you holding out on us?" Embry elbowed me in the ribs in his good natured way. I couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across my face.

"Sorry guys it literally just happened before Sam howled, I'm not hiding anything from you I swear." We all left the woods walking towards my house.

"Yeah except how you landed such a hot, older woman. Be honest Jake did you like drug her or something?" Quil was laughing; I just rolled my eyes at him.

"She thinks I'm gorgeous, her words and she wants everything to be "special" for me." I could take their teasing because they were both going back to their houses alone this evening.

"Fuck you man, I hate you right now." Quil just shook his head still grinning.

"Nah, Jake deserves it. You have taken more shit then any one man should have to handle in one lifetime." I gave Embry a grateful look. Leave it to him to have my back.

"Now will you guys be pissed if I take off on you, because I really don't want to keep Lea waiting." Maybe my swagger was a little unjustified considering my clueless state around Lea, but fuck it was fun watching the envy in my friend's faces.

"Sure man, just blow us off for some chick." Quil tried to act hurt and failed.

"Not chick Quil…. Girlfriend." I made certain to remind him. He shot me a writhing look. Embry meanwhile was laughing at us.

"You know we don't care man, but one night, if you can pry your "gorgeous" self away from her, we need to hang out!" I laughed along with both of them.

"I agree and we will, very soon!" I excused myself from them. Running the last few steps to my house, stopping in the doorway to sent the air. No one was here at the moment. Not that I would have minded talking to my family, but suddenly I was itching to get out of here and back with Lea.

I grabbed new underwear and pants, shoving them in a bag and exited the house. No one was around, which worked even better in my favor. I jogged back to where I had retrieved the pants I was wearing; slipped them back into the bag I had hidden them in originally and shifted back to wolf form. Grabbing my bag with my fresh clothes in my mouth I took off running back towards my motorcycle.

I caught a few stray thoughts. Not everyone had gone right home, but I didn't focus on them. Instead I just felt the wind ripping through my scruff and willed my legs to work faster and harder to get me to my destination. I skidded to a stop in front of my motorcycle. Shifting back into my human shape, pulling on my new clothes and shoving the dirty ones from earlier into there bag, then stuffing them all in a small compartment on the back of my bike. Finally ready I strapped on my helmet and threw my bike into gear. Tearing up the ground to Lea's house.

I pulled in, slowing. A little surprised when she wasn't right there to greet me. Still her truck was in the driveway so she had to be home. Leaving my ride and helmet behind I scented the air. Her smell was probably about an hour old, so she must have come right home from the station. I stomped up to her doorway and was surprised to find it locked. I looked around, still no sign of her. Taking out my keys I let myself in.

Right inside the door off to the side was a small table. On it was a folded note with my name. I picked it up and reading the inside, felt the grin returning to my face. "Upstairs napping, please join me." and at the bottom of her note she had drawn a heart. It was the most ridiculous, girly thing I had ever seen her do and I couldn't stop the smile it was giving me.

I creep up her stairs, using wolf stealth not wishing to wake her if she was sleeping. Peeking into her bedroom, seeing her caused something in my brain to short circuit for a moment. She appeared to really be napping, her breath was steady and deep, but it was like she was purposely tempting me. She was lying on top of her covers in a tiny, flimsy black tank top with matching panties. She was huddled into a ball, just waiting for me to come and keep her warm.

I slipped out of my shorts, with nothing but my clean white box briefs on, I crossed her floor. Crawling into her bed next to her. She shifted as I moved to join her, drowsy but suddenly awake. My gigantic bulk taking up most of the room. She shimmed around, wordlessly snuggling up against me, nuzzling my neck and chest she just breathed one word.

"Warm."

My heart felt big; like it was so full it might suddenly burst inside of my body. I held her, as tightly as I could manage without hurting her. She giggled and surprised me by nipping at my shoulder. I growled instinctually, which just made her giggle more. The scent of her desire was maddening. I was trying to figure out how this was supposed to help me wait. I wasn't very good with self control in the first place and this was pushing my every limit.

"I wasn't fair to you today at the spring." I looked down her dark eyes staring up at me. I blinked having no clue what she meant.

"Ummm, okay?" I faltered. This was met by more giggled from her, she started to kiss me. This I knew and liked, I kissed her back, my hands running down her back to her ass, I pulled her closer to me, I wanted her to feel what she did to me.

"When I said I wanted things to be special. It didn't mean we had to chaste until that day and I think that might be how I came across." Her smell was so strong, more so then I ever recall it being. I was groaning against her mouth, my desire almost becoming painful. She pulled away, just silently looking at me as she seemed to like to do, her left hand drifting up to my cheek, the scent that assaulted me caused my body to shudder. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me a little puzzled, until I placed it right below my nose. Smelling her fingers and realizing what she had been doing before I got there; the whine that left my throat was more animal then human. Lea on the other hand turned a lovely shade of pink as she realized what I was doing.

"Jacob." She pulled her hand away from mine, running it down my chest, stopping at the top of my boxers. "I can't even imagine how frustrated you are and yet you hold back because I asked you to. You're amazing." She kissed me again. I wasn't really following where the conversation was going but as long as she kept touching me I wasn't going to protest. Lea deepened our kiss as her small hand slid down into my underwear.

She grasped my cock firmly. I felt surprise, joy, pleasure and maybe ten other emotions in one sudden rush. She continued to try to kiss me, but as she started to stroke me in a steady fashion all I could managed was to groan against her mouth.

"Oh fuck… Baby please…" I made a strangled cry as she teased me with a skilled hand. Stroking my shaft and then using her soft finger tips to tease my head. She leaned in closer to me, her breath against my ear.

"Close your eyes Jake." I obeyed without question. At this moment I would have done whatever she asked. I had never felt anything this good before. My blood felt like liquid fire. Her voice dropped another octave. "Now picture instead of my hand you are inside of me and your thrusting into me again and again and again…. Harder and harder…" Her voice became breathless; I think maybe she was picturing it too. I could see everything she described so clearly, the sound of the desire in her voice made it so real. My hips started pushing in time with her strokes, her smell all around me, all my frustrations from the last few days building.

I cried out as I just erupted. I jizzed everywhere, all over my stomach and my chest, on Lea. I don't think I have ever cum this much in my life. She kissed my cheek, purring in my ear. "Good boy." She nuzzled my neck. Euphoria made me feel out of touch with reality for a moment, I could tell Lea was scooting off the bed but it took until her return for me to realize she had gotten a wash cloth. It felt necessarily cool against my burning skin. She used it clean me off, I just lay back a little dazed watching.

She ditched the washcloth on the floor beside her bed, returning to giggling when she saw the stupefied expression on my face. "Come here." She motioned for me to kiss her. I pounced capturing her mouth with my own, wondering as my senses returned if I was now suppose to return the favor to her. I drifted my hand down her belly, wishing to share with her the pleasure she just gave me. I was surprised when her two small hands grasp mine.

"Later, I promise. But right now would you please just hold me?' Her expression was so needy; I had never seen her look like that. Without hesitation I pulled her against me again. She nuzzled right into my neck, making the happiest little sigh. I kissed the side of her temple.

"Baby, you have to know I'll do anything for you, just ask me." She stiffened for a second, I could scent tears and tried to pull away, fearful maybe I had said something wrong but she just held me tighter.

"I'm the luckiest girl alive." She relaxed against me again. I didn't correct her; I just kept her close, listening to the sound of her breathing until I was certain she had fallen asleep again. So light she probably barely felt it I kissed her temple for a second time.

"I am the luckiest person alive right now period." My words were barely a whisper. "I can't even explain how you saved me." And I closed my eyes as she made a little sleepy noise. Listening to her breath and heartbeat until finally sleep claimed me too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just wanted to take this chance to send out a gigantic thank you to each and every person that has taken the time to review this story so far! Any opinions or feelings you have really mean the world to me and help me continue to improve, so I'm very grateful!<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**LEA**

I jolted awake to the sound of my cell phone alarm blaring. My first coherent though was wondering if the heat was broken in the house, because I felt sticky and warm. Then the smell of woods and musk assaulted my nose and a firm body wrapped around me. I froze with a bit of a start as I realized Jacob had ended up spending the night. He kissed my shoulder and my neck, murmuring something that just came out sounding like a growling rumble. I lay there for a moment allowing the memories of the previous evening to come back to me. I was shocked how long Jake and I had slept, yet it had been such a peaceful sleep. I hadn't had a single dream.

Somehow my usual morning run seemed less important today, how could I get up and leave when I had such delightful company next to me? I turned assuming the man next to me must have dozed back off but Jacob was in fact looking around the room and seemed rather awake.

"Wow, so I stayed here all night?" His gaze shifted to me with question. "Is that alright?" Everything was confusing to him; he seemed to constantly be questioning his every action. It was completely adorable to watch.

"Well I'm not kicking you out of the bed in case you haven't noticed." I grinned at him, which he returned. I nuzzled his cheek, moving his head he turned that touch into a kiss. Our bodies melded together, I found myself clinging to him tightly as I had discovered I was apt to do. There was just something about Jake that personified safety to me; maybe it was his demeanor, his size? I couldn't be certain but I just felt an instinctual sense of trust with him. It was hard for me to describe in words.

The kiss deepened, our bodies shifting to accommodate one another, I could feel Jacob growing hard, pressed against my stomach. I fought my urge to just let go and allow nature to take it course. I couldn't even fathom how beautiful sex with Jake would be. Touching him last night had just been a small taste and it had made my body actually burn with lust and my heart… I pulled away from Jake, panting an apologetic look on my face.

I was being selfish; I hadn't felt this way about someone in so long, so willing to let everything go for him. I knew I was falling in love with him and it scared the hell out of me. No matter how much I told him I was holding back solely for his benefit, deep down I knew it wasn't true. I was also hesitating because I knew I would completely lose myself to him if we made love and I was scared.

He looked at me confused, shifting around in my bed looking a little uncomfortable; I wasn't being fair to him at all. Here we were in my bed practically naked, making out and I was once again leaving him turned on and uncertain of my actions. It made me question why in the hell he would want me for his girlfriend. I wanted to make him happy, so badly it actually caused my chest to pain; and it's true I did want the moment to be special for him, but this could easily be as special as almost any other moment. Yet fear held me perfectly still.

His nostrils flared slightly, I watched him take in a deep breath, trying for me to calm himself down. "Do you want breakfast?" I tried a distraction, both for myself and him. I would think about all of this later, when I was alone.

"I would love something to eat." I watched him climb out of my bed, his perfect body taunt as he stretched. "I can't remember the last time I had such a good nights sleep." A pleasure noise left his throat, rumbling up from his chest.

"I'm inclined to agree." I slid out of my bed myself, moving over towards my robe. Tying it loosely around my body. Jake grabbed me as I passed him on the way to the door. Kissing me all over my back and neck, then lightly, teasingly biting me. "Jacob!" I squealed pushing against the much larger body holding mine. Jake just grasped me tighter, playfully growling at me. I gave a half hearted attempt to fight against him.

Finally giving in I twisted to kiss him lightly on the lips, his grip relaxed a little. "You look really beautiful first thing in the morning. I feel privileged to be here to see it." His eyes smoldered. His breathy voice right next to my face. I once again fought not to spiral into my emotions for him. I closed my eyes, leaning my face against his chest. The heat from his body made me feel cocooned by him. His scent washing over me. The words escaped my mouth before my brain could really process what I was saying.

"Jacob I think I'm falling for you." I froze. How could I confess that? Why couldn't I control myself around him? His chest rumbled against my face, he was laughing.

"Baby, I _know_ I've fallen for you, there is no thinking involved in it for me." I looked up, that feeling of protection, safety returning to me. I bit my lip, my expression turning sly.

"Well you certainly got the "no thinking" part right." I smirked at him, feeling the giggle leave my mouth as my expression became a mocking form of a surprised face.

"You brat! I was being absolutely romantic there!" Jake pretending to frown. I squealed out as he suddenly hoisted me into the air and tossed me over his shoulder. "In fact just for ruining my moment there you're making me pancakes!" Carrying me like I wasn't much more then a sack of clothes, Jake headed towards the stairs. I struggled around.

"Put me down Black!" My tone was playfully tough as I proceeded to grab the side railing. I was holding on tight, all of my lingering self doubts from just moments ago washed away by Jacob's radiant grin.

"Don't make me tickle you." Jake's tone was warning, laughed so hard I was having trouble breathing I let go of the railing. Making a noisy proclamation of triumph, Jake tromped down the stairs, before carefully depositing me at the bottom. "Kitchen!" And he pointed for me to emphasize his position.

I gave him a pointed look, crossing my arms, not moving. I watched him study me, his expression firm, but quickly shifting into playful. He murmured so low I just barely heard him. "Please."

A grin broke across my features leaning up I grasped both sides of his face, "I would love to." And I kissed him, before turning smartly and making my way towards the kitchen as requested. Jacob followed me, flopping down at the table as I started to pull out ingredients and utensils I would need.

"Do you want coffee?" I turned to ask him bowls in my hands and couldn't help but just stop and smile. Here lounged this man that could easily be an underwear model, wearing just that at my kitchen table waiting for pancakes. My life suddenly seemed surreal.

"Yes…please." Jake was learning I was proud of him. I got his drink brewing and started my tea kettle for myself. Mixing the batter and getting syrup and butter out on the table.

"You know Jake, instead of just sitting there and looking hot you could set the table." I tired to hide the amusement from my voice as I started to pour the batter into the pan making the pancakes.

I heard his chair creak behind me as he stood, I was paying attention to the food and didn't completely register the fact I was surprised he didn't make a smartass remark. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me from behind and he nuzzled my hair. "Anything for you." My eyes shifted back to him, something about his tone made me suspicious.

As he stepped away to the cupboard, I swiftly jumped and gasped surprised as he firmly smacked my ass. I turned giving him a dirty look, he just grinned at me pulling down a couple of plates. Out of nowhere there was a loud knock at the door. We both stopped our little magical world of just the two of us broken by reality. We shared confused looks, Jake placed the plates down and shrugging moved towards the next room.

"Whoa hold it there Jake…" He paused; I tired to hide my laugh. "You may want to get your pants before you go to the door?" He actually looked like he considered it for a moment. I shook my head. "Now Black!" I pointed up to my room. Grinning I heard him going to follow my request.

I flipped the pancakes as Jake made his way to the front door. I heard him opening it. I heard exchanges being made. More male voices but I couldn't quiet hear what was going on. Flipping the last of the first batch of pancakes out of the pan. I flipped the burner off for a second to go and see who our visitors were.

"Jake?" I peeked out of the kitchen entry way to see Jacob leaning against the wall in the entry way, from where I was standing I would see Quil in my doorway and I hazarded that Embry was probably right outside out of sight. Jake turned at me calling his name as did Quil. Both smiled at me.

"Sorry we have a few party crashers." I crossed to stand next to Jake, passing around the door I saw Embry did indeed come into view. He smiled and gave me a little wave. I returned it, tightening my robe on reflex suddenly feeling a little under-dressed.

"Why don't you two come in, there's no reason for you to be standing outside." Jake gave them a look and I suddenly got the idea that he may have been trying to get rid of them before I ventured over. Still they were his friend's and I didn't' want to be rude. "Is everything alright?"

Jacob sighed; we stepped farther into the house to allow our guests to be admitted. "When I didn't come home last night my family started to worry so my sister Rachael sent these two here to check on me. Seems Paul can't keep his big mouth shut about my business." Jake's brow furrowed obviously annoyed. I smiled at his sour expression.

"Don't be so grumpy." I lightly stroked his cheek. "I think it's sweet, your family really cares about you." Jake just made another exasperated noise. I turned to Embry and Quil to ask them if they wanted to stay but both of them were already eyeing the kitchen.

"Do I smell pancakes?" I think I audibly heard Embry's stomach rumble. This time I couldn't stop the laugh that left my mouth.

"Yes and I have tons, would you guys like to join us?" Embry and Quil looked thrilled. Jacob pouted. I think he had been looking forward to the morning alone, but I actually thought it might be fun to have a little company.

"Really? Lea you're awesome!" Quil and Embry nearly tripped over one another racing towards the kitchen. Jake brought up the rear, moving a little more slowly.

"I could have gotten them to go home." He grumbled as he fell in step with me.

"I think you are going to have more fun then you expect. They're your best friend's stop pouting like a little kid Jake." Each one of these men was adorable in their own way. Especially Jacob, I took his hand pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Jake would you please finish setting the table?" I asked as we re-entered the eating area. Quil and Embry had already taken seats and were eyeing the waiting food. Jake grumbled moving back over to where the plates were obeying my request.

"Don't mind him Lea." Quil was talking as I grabbed a cup and poured my tea. "He's just mad because he was hoping to get you to shower with him before you went to work today.

"Yep and he knows with us here it won't happen." Embry finished grinning at his fuming friend.

I poured more pancake batter and got cups for the boy's coffee. "Is that so? Jake is that true, were you trying to seduce me?" I watched the large man placing down plates and was surprised to actually see him color a little at my question. He looked down and frowned and I realized Jake was embarrassed in front of his friends.

"It's not like they are making it sound. I mean, well, you know right?" His expression melted my heart. He didn't want to appear foolish and he was grasping at how he could save face in front of Embry, Quil and me all at the same time. I didn't have the heart to allow him to struggle.

"Well not that it's any of their business but you can tell Embry and Quil that you wouldn't have to seduce me at all. All you would have to do is ask me Jake, because I would certainly have no issue with showering with you." I turned to the pancakes to flip them; behind me I heard a kind of stunned silence. I half turned my face, just enough that I could see Jake where he was standing. He was beaming.

Quil broke the silence, "Fuck you Black!" His comment was good-natured and the entire room burst out into laughter. The mood broken everyone settled in. I enjoyed listening to the men at my table talk as I finished pancakes for them. Setting down one stack they devoured it in a matter of moments. I had to admit I was a little surprised and continued to just make food and absorb stories.

Time rolled by quickly, I had finally gotten enough food made that I had been able to grab a little myself in-between making stacks and stacks of pancakes. Finally I couldn't put it off any longer and even though I was thoroughly enjoying the story Embry was telling me about all of them in high school I had to excuse myself to shower.

"Would you guys mind cleaning everything up?" I was actually surprised by the lack of protest as chairs were shuffled around and dishes started making their way to the sink. Jake watched me leaving with hopeful eyes. I tilted my head towards up stairs hoping he got the message, that if he was able to, join me.

I decided to do my morning routine a little out of order, to allow the men below time to get things cleared up before I jumped in the shower. I got my uniform out, and ironed and ready to go, then I started to make the bed. I tired not to over think everything from this morning too much. I hated how much of a control freak I was sometimes.

The noise was minimal downstairs as I walked down to the bathroom. Shedding all my clothes I adjusted the water to a nice warm temperature and stepped in. I was wetting down my hair, just enjoying the warm spray from above when I heard the door creak open. I could only see outlines, but I watched Jake hesitate. Then carefully remove his pants and underwear.

I felt a flutter in my stomach of excitement and nervousness. It's not like I hadn't done this before but for some reason everything seemed far more meaningful when it was with Jacob. The shower curtain pulled back and Jake's large form stepped into the tub. To say I was impressed by him would have been an understatement. I had touched his manhood the night before but to actually see it hanging there already semi-hard, I could feel my desire pooling in my womb. We both stood there awkward for a moment. I became slightly self concise as Jake showed appreciation for my body.

"You know," his voice was impossibly low, desire rich in its tone. "You didn't have to do this just because Quil and Embry were teasing me." I blinked at him a moment.

"Why wouldn't I want to Jacob? I love every chance to be near you." I stepped forward, reaching out to him, surprised when he caught my hand.

"Because I can smell your fear. Every time things get really intense, you pull away. Do I seem untrustworthy?" Jake was far more perceptive then most men, so much so it surprised me a little. I usually could keep a good front up that people couldn't see through. I wondered how he could.

The water pulsing down on me was starting to cool; I readjusted the temperature to a more pleasing level. Aware that Jacob was just standing behind me waiting for my reply. I closed my eyes. Either I wanted this relationship with Jake or I didn't and if I did, I was going to have put my heart on the line and trust him to protect it for me. I wasn't certain the last time I had really let go with someone like that, actually I had probably been around Jake's age. Reason screamed at me to stay distant, stay safe and then I can't get hurt; but my heart, for the first time it really fought back against my sense. It wanted Jacob, I wanted Jacob and even with the simple few days we had spent together, I couldn't image pushing him away without allowing myself to see what could become of us.

"How do I seem to you Jake? Do I seem really self aware and strong and unshakable?" His face became confused, not certain how what I was asking related to what he had questioned me about. His eyes searching mine for answers.

"Yeah… I guess." The water glistened off his skin and I fought the urge to just admire him. I sighed committing to baring myself to him right now.

"I'm not scared of you Honey." I reached for his face again and this time he didn't protest when I touched his cheek. "I'm scared of the intensity of my feelings for you, of really genuinely just letting go and trusting someone so completely with my heart for the first time in a long time. I'm afraid of not being in complete control." My smile became rueful. "I was scared to even tell you all of this because then I had to admit just how deeply and completely I had fallen for you in only a few days, how unlike me that is and how much I just want to be with you."

He was just staring at me. It unnerved me, only because I'd opened myself so much to him and in his silence I couldn't tell if it was what he wanted to hear or not. "See I'm a complete farce. I'm not as strong and self reliant as I appear to be. Sorry if you are disappointed." Suddenly I couldn't stand still; I couldn't stand the lack of conversation. I couldn't take his dark, soulful eyes staring at me. I reached for my body wash just to do anything but wait for him to react.

"Bella destroyed me." I turned; he was standing perfectly still, fists clenched, his gaze having drifted down to the water swirling around our feet. "I gave everything to convince her that I was right for her. I did a lot of things that looking back I'm not proud of. But she was never going to choose me. She never loved me solely for me. Bella isn't a bad person, but we were both young and I think without even realizing it she used me and I let her because at least it meant she was paying attention to me. Maybe in some way she did love me, maybe at this point I have just convinced myself of that so that I don't feel like a complete fool." I could hear the raw pain in his voice; it cracked and strained against his words.

"My Mom died when I was young, and when my Sisters were old enough they just took off. They didn't want to have to deal with me and my Dad; their pain was too great for them to face ours. I tired to take care of my Dad, but I had no fucking clue what I was doing, and then…." He paused and I saw him war within himself. His eyes looking up at me with anguish. "And then things just got worst as Bella started seeing Edward and loved him so completely and I wanted someone to care about me that way. I wanted to know what it was like to be special to someone. And I changed, and things got crazy and the world felt like this giant carnival ride that I couldn't get off of. Then Bella got married. Told me things were never going to work out between us and something inside of my just stopped living. I gave up, completely. I thought I wasn't worth anyone's time, no one was going to care about Jacob and why should they what have I ever done that's benefited anyone. I'm a useless tool; my size and strength make me desirable, but not enough for anyone to take the time to sacrifice anything for me." He let out a long sigh. I felt tears in my eyes, I could feel his pain in his words and I wanted nothing more then to comfort him.

"Lea you have to understand. What you just said to me, it doesn't make me respect you less, or hurt me. Fuck, it makes me feel hope for the first time in as long as I can remember. You can be as scared of your emotions as you want. I'll be here with you every step of the way, willing to support you and give you whatever in the fuck I can, but just keep believing in me. Keep losing control and kissing me and teasing me and telling me how wonderful and special I am. Just be with me." I flung myself at him. Holding him as tightly as I could manage. His arms lifted and gripped me back.

"Jacob. You're the most wonderful man that has ever come into my life. And I can't promise I won't have moments when I stumble. When my own self doubts eat away at me, but I want you to always remember that it's you that I'm fighting for. You that from the moment I looked into your eyes have so completely captured my heart that sometimes I can't breathe. You that I want to share my life with. Everything is you." His grip tightened. Emotions flooded me. I flipped the water off behind me. I reached out to pull the larger man out of the tub behind me. We walked down the hallway, hand in hand. I knew Charlie was going to kill me because I was going to be late, but I couldn't just leave Jake alone, not now. Not when he had finally confessed everything.

I tugged him back into the bedroom; still wet I pulled him into the bed with me. I curled into him, kissing him. We were both silent for a long time. I don't really think anything needed to be said. Jake just needed me there and honestly I just needed him. Two very broken people in two very different way, but together we were mending ourselves towards being whole. I couldn't stop touching him, nuzzling him and after a little bit he kissed me. It was probably the most honest romantic moment I'd ever had. Doubts and fears on both sides turned into reassurances from the one we were with.

"You need to get to work." Jake's voice was steady now, back to his normal tone.

"Are you sure?' I hesitated. I couldn't even believe I was thinking this, but my career didn't seem as important to me currently as the man at my side.

"Yes, you don't want to make Charlie too mad. Anyway I have a fence to fix and a lot to do around here myself." I nodded knowing I just had to continue having faith in Jake.

"You make certain you at least call your Dad?" I would feel bad if his father worried. Especially after everything he had just confused to me about his family.

"Yeah, I'll probably stop home before I get to work here, just to check up on him." Jake nuzzled my hair.

"Good boy." I patted his chest; he made a face at me.

"You know I'm not a dog. You keep saying that to me." He frowned. I laughed at his face.

"You're still my "good boy". I grinned kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're a pain in the ass." But he was smiling too now. We kissed one last long time before I dragged myself off the bed. Jake was right I needed to get to work.

* * *

><p>I was hoping if I stopped and grabbed us some coffee and a few donuts maybe Charlie wouldn't murder me when I arrived about an hour late. I had called while leaving the house to tell him I'd had a bit of an emergency and was on my way right now. His voice sounded doubtful and I realized I wouldn't be surprised if Jake's Dad had called him looking for his son this morning. Well I would have an honest conversation with Charlie when I got there. Without sharing too much personal information about either of us I just wanted Charlie to know how important the conversation between Jake and I had been this morning.<p>

I pulled into the town diner, Speeding inside, wondering what in the hell I looked like after my whirlwind of a morning. I was pleased to see that it was just after the breakfast rush and there were not a lot of people inside at the moment. Making my way to the counter, I was approached by one of the girls that worked there. Her name was Beth and she was pretty, thin and blonde. All things that I am certain helped her with tips, but she was a sweet girl, fun to talk to so I was happy it was her that served me.

I order my drinks and a bag of homemade donuts, waiting for my items I couldn't help but notice Beth was missing her usual spring she had in her step.

"Any good stories from last night Beth?" I'd only been going to this place a few days but had already learned this girl had quiet an amazing reputation. She gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Me and a bunch of my friend's went up to Port Angeles last night, but I didn't really have that good of a time." She gave me my travel cups with my drinks and placed the bag of donuts in front of me.

"Was everything alright?" Something about her tone really made me concerned. I gave her the money with the little extra for a tip.

"There was a guy that wouldn't leave me alone. He kept trying to get me to go off with him for a drive and he just gave me a bad feeling. I mean he was wearing contacts that gave him red eyes, who in the world would think that was sexy?" She shrugged off the disgust in her tone. I looked at her with concern.

"Be careful okay Beth. There are a lot of creepy guys out there, but it sounds like you did the right things. I'm glad you didn't leave with him," She looked disturbed for a moment, like maybe she had more to say but she just brushed it off.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway tell Charlie I said hello!" I agreed I would and with a wave left the shop. Hoping in my truck I double timed it down the street to the station.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Once again I just want to take the time to thank each and every person who has left a review, or put a favorite or an alert on this piece. I'm very grateful to each of you!<em>


	8. Chapter 7

**JAKE**

I watched Lea's truck pulling away, before sliding to the floor my head in my hands, my emotions still completely raw from everything that had happened in the shower. I hadn't expected all my bullshit to just explode out of me like that. Still Lea hadn't wavered at continuing to be by my side. It actually made everything seem more like a relief. I wasn't carrying this huge burden of pain around alone anymore. Is this what a real relationship was? It made me feel like an asshole for ever thinking Bella was perfect for me. How could I have been so fucking clueless and wrong?

Standing I shook everything off. I had too much to do today to have a pity party for myself. Anyway I felt like I was done forcing myself to suffer for being a stupid teenager. It would be quicker and easier to just run home in my wolf form. I locked up Lea's house and making my way to the woods in the back I shed all my clothes and shifted.

The air smelled crisp and cool in the woods. I could feel all my muscles gather and work as I ran. There was something about being in my wolf form, a freedom that I could never achieve while in my human skin. I could smell, see and hear everything. To my left a herd of deer startled at my presence. For a brief moment I wanted to chase them. Just for the thrill, but I reminded myself to stay focused. Currently it was really peaceful; there were no other wolf minds which meant all of the rest of the pack was in human form right now except me. I allowed my own thoughts to wander as I neared my home. Realizing I had yet to keep my promise to Lea about her seeing a real wolf. Wondering intensely suddenly how everything about her would seem in this form.

I pushed the thoughts away for a moment. Becoming human once again, pulling on the same hidden pants I had on the day before, I exited the forest and walked up towards my house. My Dad was outside talking to Sue Clearwater. They both turned at my approach. "I heard a rumor you were looking for me?" I smiled at my Dad. I had to admit that for all the shit that had happened this morning I felt generally good.

My Dad and Sue exchanged looks, the air got a little awkward. "I should probably give you two alone time." Sue smiled at me and excused herself walking back towards her house. I turned back to my Dad, Sue's quick departure making me antsy that the situation might go south really fast, but he didn't look angry, just tired.

"How have you been Jacob?" I suddenly felt like an asshole all over again. For worrying him last night, for the last five years, for all the shit I had put him through. When in the hell had I gotten so damn selfish?

"I'm good Dad. How are you? Have you had breakfast yet?" Walking behind him I grasped his chair starting to push him back into the house.

"Your Sister made me something to eat before she left with Paul. Embry stopped here a while ago to tell me you were alright; you didn't need to stop home." We had made our way into the living room. I pushed my Dad to his favorite spot and went to get us both coffees before joining him. Returning with our drinks and giving him his I flopped down on the couch.

"I didn't mean to blow you off last night Dad, I'm sorry if you were worried." And I really was. Sometimes I guess I just had to be smacked upside the head with something to really see it. My Dad sat quietly looking at me for a few long moments, studying me.

"This woman has changed you Jacob. She has reminded you what love is, and how important it can be." It wasn't a question it was a fact my father was telling me. I sighed setting down my drink.

"I told her everything Dad. Everything I could never say to any of you, every single fucking thing that had made me want to die. I shared it all with her and she just told me that I was the most important thing in the world to her and that nothing else mattered." I could actually feel the passion shining in my eyes, I could feel strength from somewhere within me that I was not certain I had ever had before. My father smiled with an expression of understanding.

"Charlie also speaks highly of her, she must be quiet some woman. Especially to help quell a heart that was as broken as yours was." I smiled softly at his words, nodding in agreement.

"She certainly has her work cut out for her." I cleared my throat. "If you don't mind Dad I'm going to pack up some of my stuff and head back to Lea's house. I have a lot of shit to do there today and I want to get it finished. She's off from work the next few days before she starts the evening shift and I want to spend as much time with her as possible." I couldn't describe how good it felt to not be at odds with my Dad. We were two men having an honest conversation; it was the first time I ever felt this way around him. But it reminded me of when I was younger and it was just him and I against the world.

"Just don't forget your duties here. Sam will be looking for you soon." His tried to sound stern, but his soft expression gave him away.

"I never would Dad, I have more to protect now then I think I ever have." He liked my answer. He nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll let you get your things then, I think I am going to head up to Sue's and see if she needs any help." He started to back up in his chair. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face.

"Try not to gossip about me too much alright Dad?" It was his turn to grin at me sheepishly, but he nodded again.

"Jacob, stop at Paul's and visit Rachel. She wanted to ask you something this morning it was why she sent Embry and Quil after you." I agreed that I would and while my Dad exited the house to go on his visit, I walked back to my room and pulling out my duffle, stuffed a bunch of my things inside. I figured I could run my laundry today too while I waited for Lea to get home, since I could almost see the face she would make if I asked her to do it for me.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I started my walk to Paul's. The whole village was peaceful today. It almost felt like the world around me was reflecting the inner workings of my heart. Reaching the front of Paul's place I let out a loud wolfish yip. I waited for a reply, looking around me. Nothing happened and my brow furrowed; so instead I knocked on the door. I grimaced a little hoping I wasn't interrupted anything I didn't want to think about or see.

After a pause I heard footfalls moving towards the front. From the lightness of them I knew they were my Sister's, the door was thrown open to Rachel's smiling face. "Well if it isn't my truant little brother. Paul though he smelled you slinking around outside." Rachel smelled of cold cuts and mustard, which told me she must have been making lunch. I shifted my bag around.

"Dad said you were looking for me?" Her eyes drawn to my movement, her eyebrows raised with question.

"Are you moving out now Jake?" She asked looking at my duffel. "Don't you think that's maybe a little fast? I mean what do you even know about this woman?" Her judgmental tone bothered me. I wouldn't have liked it from my Dad but I could have taken it because he had always been there for me. Rachel had taken off without looking back for years, who was she to now be preaching advice to me?

"Are you going to invite me in Rachel or just lecture me on the door stoop, like I'm some random stranger?" I watched her face flush with color. I had hit a mark with her; she stepped back into the house gesturing for me to enter.

"Of course come in, do you want a sandwich I was just making Paul one." I dumped my bag and strode past her to the kitchen. Paul looking up from the table where he was devouring chips and drinking a beer, I could see on the counter where my Sister had been working. Paul grunted a non-communicative greeting.

I tilted my head in greeting to him, walking to grab myself a chair; noting with a bit of annoyance how much this whole place now smelled of my Sister meaning she had pretty much been staying here fulltime now. "I'm not moving out Rachel, but I do plan on spending at least the next few days at Lea's." The tone of my voice left no room for opinion or argument. I noticed Paul giving me a pointed look, but I ignored him. "And yes I would like a sandwich….. Please." Rachel had been right behind me walking into the kitchen and made her way back to the counter. She finished Paul's sandwich, bringing it over to him kissing the side of his temple as she laid the plate down on the table; before returning to the counter to start mine.

"Are we going to get to meet this Lea?" Her tone seemed a little bruised, like she was not enjoying the brisk manner in which I was dealing with her. I shrugged.

"At some point, yeah I would assume you will."

"Why don't you just have him bring her to the cookout tomorrow." Paul took a huge bit out of his sandwich, Rachel gave him a cross look.

"That was the point I was eventually getting to, thank you Paul." He shrugged continuing to enjoy his meal. I eyed my Sister with an air of suspicion.

"What cookout?" Rachel had finished my food and brought it over to the table for me, setting it down before taking the seat to my side.

"A bunch of the pack are getting together down on the beach tomorrow evening. Nothing fancy, just having a bonfire and roasting hot dogs and stuff, everyone is really curious to meet this woman and I thought maybe you would like to bring her?" I bit into my sandwich giving my Sister a considering look. I had no problem with Lea meeting my friend's she already got along great with Embry and Quil, but I felt in my gut like Rachel was just meddling in my life. She looked so hopeful though, and I did honestly think Lea would enjoy herself.

"I'll ask her after she gets out of work today, but I think it's a pretty good bet we will come."

"Good!" Rachel's smile caught me off guard. She stood back up again, this time I'm assuming to make her own food.

"Why do you care so much?" I couldn't keep the confusion from my tone.

"You're my little brother Jake. I think it makes perfect sense for me to want you to be with someone who is good for you." Somehow I couldn't quiet believe my Sister could suddenly be so interested in my life.

"Give her a break Black." I was surprised as Paul spoke up in her defense. "We're all going to be here together now, we need to start making amends and actually acting like some sort of sane family unit." I couldn't stop the smirk on my face.

"And the fact this advice is coming from you Paul, kind of terrifies me." I laughed; Paul just gave me a dirty look. I finished my sandwich in a stifled silence, and then stood.

"Thanks for the food, but I should get going. I have a lot to do today, but I promise I'll ask Lea about the cookout tonight." I smiled at them both, striding out of the kitchen, when I heard my Sister falling into step behind me.

"Here Jake let me walk you out." I felt awkward. We made our way quickly to the front door which I retrieved my bag and stepped back outside. Rachel followed me closing the door behind her.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" Her expression stopped me. I shuffled my feet, but nodded.

"Sure?"

"I know you have a lot of reasons to be aggravated with me. I haven't been the best Sister in the world. I don't know exactly what happened to you while I was gone, but seeing the state you have been in and picking up bits and pieces from Paul I think you could have really used me here and I'm sorry." Rachel seemed so earnest. I suddenly didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to tell you that, well that and that I'm happy for you. These last few days, you have really seemed to I don't know change I guess; and I really think you are making good choices for yourself." She rubbed my arm. I blinked for a moment, wondering if when I woke up this morning I had actually entered some alternate universe.

"I won't say things weren't hard Rachel, but lately…" I sighed. "I have really begun to realize that the past is just that, and dwelling on it really doesn't get you anywhere. I'm trying to be more of a forward thinker I guess." I laughed a little at my sudden revelation. "Anyway no hard feelings. Why don't we try to start fresh? Though lets be honest with one another, I'm never going to love Paul." And I grinned.

Rachel laughed, and suddenly hugged me. I dropped my bag and returned the embrace. "I'll take what I can get. I'm looking forward to tomorrow Jake I really do hope both of you can come."

"The outlook is good. Anyway tell your fiancée in there to behave himself, or I will have my girlfriend arrest him." I smirked again, collecting my items for the last time, I turned and waved. "Take care Rachel see you tomorrow."

She actually laughed at my joking threat and returned the wave. "See you tomorrow Jake." My step was even lighter then it had been, it was weird how once one piece in your life clicked into place it seemed like a bunch of others followed. Back in the woods, I hid my pants again and shifted. Grabbing my duffle in my massive jaws I took off running back towards Lea's place again.

* * *

><p>I had spent a good portion of my teenage years imagining what it must be like to wake up with a beautiful woman at my side. My older self now is happy to inform my younger self that everything I ever thought up pales in comparison to the actual reality of the event. I wake up drenched in her scent. Her barely clothed body wrapped tightly around mine. Her hair disheveled and natural. The reality of what I have really hits me at this moment. The fact that she cares about me and trusts me enough to let me share her bed. I wish we could stay this way for forever, but eventually her dark eyes always open and come searching for mine. That happy smile meant just for me crossing her face.<p>

"Good morning Beautiful." Her scent always reacts and changes to the rumble in my voice. I hold her, kiss her, tempt her, but she stays fast in her self control. I have been trying to learn that from her, but I suck at it. The night before still fresh in both our minds I think. Her touching me again and this time, me touching her. Losing myself to my emotions was never a problem for me so I was fascinated how it bothered her so much. And then I loved making her lose every inhibition. She had screamed my name as I had made her cum with my hand at least three times.

I had never been with the same woman more then once and in reality we hadn't even had sex yet, but for some reason all of this was so much more fulfilling then anything I had, had before. Lea had been right when she had tried to explain the difference between fucking and making love to me, and I think I was beginning to see it just a little bit.

She made me breakfast, with no unexpected visitors today; and we showered together again. Only this time we actually did get clean and it wasn't all drama. I couldn't tell you the last time someone washed my hair for me, but I can tell you that it felt much more relaxing then I would have imagined. And I kissed her and chased her around the house and the morning was as romantic as I was hoping it would be. Lea had agreed to going to La Push that evening. I think she was interested in meeting everyone, but that still left a long day ahead of us and somehow with endless possibilities we just ended up back in bed. Cuddled together in our underwear. Me lying back resting against the headboard and her sprawled out across my chest.

We just talked, about our families, about our dreams. It was easy. I think up until the point I had met Lea I never realized that relationships could be like this. Anything close I had been in had always been so difficult and dramatic, it was helping me to really begin to appreciate a lot of the simple things I had been taking for granted.

We had a light lunch and went for a walk around town. People would watch us, hand in hand. Everything exciting and new for us both. Sometimes I would lean against and hold her possessively when another man's stare lingered too long, just because I could. We ran into Charlie and had a pleasant conversation. All animosity between me and the older man was gone and to me now seemed really stupid.

We went back to her house and she changed, it was nearly time to head out to La Push. I could smell excitement and apprehension rolling off of her like waves. I tired to distract her while she was picking out her outfit, only to be chased out of the room. Finally we were going and exiting the house Lea headed towards her truck.

"Why don't we take my bike?" I had paused in the driveway looking at her. I watched her body stiffen and the same sharp smell of fear pierced my senses. It would never fail to astound me that she was so nervous on my motorcycle.

"I thought we would be more comfortable in my truck?" Her tone was hopeful but I knew she would give in if I pushed it. I didn't feel any need to though. I just shrugged, walking instead towards her massive vehicle.

"Sounds good." I hopped into the passenger side, rolling down the window. As we drove towards the reservation I enjoyed the cool breeze.

"So is there anything I should know? Any topic I shouldn't bring up, stuff like that?" Lea being ever diligent kept her eyes on the road as she asked the question. I considered a moment. She was much more tactful and considerate then most of us, so I didn't think she should have any issues.

"Sam, his wife Emily had an accident and has a scar on her face. Sometimes he can be sensitive about people staring at it, but somehow I can't really see you doing that?" It was the only real touchy subject I could think of.

"Why is he "sensitive" about it?" Her tone changed, from "girlfriend" Lea to "cop" Lea. Sometimes her perceptiveness made things awkward for me.

"He doesn't like seeing her feelings hurt, you know all of that." She held my gaze for a moment, I could tell she knew that wasn't the whole story but I was thankful she didn't push it.

I directed her where to turn and we pulled up by my house. No lights were on so I figured my Dad was probably still with Sue. I was a little disappointed as I had hoped to introduce him to Lea. Still we hoping out and I gestured around us. "Welcome to the Black homestead." I grinned, she was looking all around I could tell absorbing everything.

"Wow Jake it's gorgeous here." It was nearing dusk and the whole world had a slightly rosy glow, it seemed even prettier then normal to me.

"Thank you." I reached out for her hand, pulling her in to kiss her lightly. As our mouths parted I heard a calling yip from farther down towards the shore, it sounded like either Quil or Embry. I replied with my own. "They know we're here." I laughed. "Come on!" I pulled her along down towards the beach and the smell of burning wood. Something else I had noticed about Lea. When she got nervous she tended to slip into her "cop persona". I think it gave her a sense of control over her situation that made her feel more at ease.

As we walked up to the crowd around the fire I watched her posture straighten and her demeanor glaze over into a professional one. I squeezed her hand as a sign of reassurance. She sideways glanced at me; like she was surprised I could see she needed it.

"So is this were all the fun is tonight?" I exclaimed, allowing the huge grin to cross my face that was pushing to be there. It suddenly hit me, when was the last time I had fun when I wasn't shit faced and I was embarrassed to admit to myself I didn't fucking remember.

"Jacob! We were beginning to think you blew us off!" Jared and his wife Kim were closest to where we were approaching.

"And miss all this never!" I gestured widely around with my arm that wasn't currently holding my girlfriend's hand. I saw every pair of eyes around the bon fire fall to the woman at my side. Lea for her own part just smiled a little shyly. Embry and Quil practically bounded across the way to us.

"Lea we're glad you decided to come! We even made certain to not burn all the hot dogs!" Embry was his usual friendly self. Lea laughed and I watched her relax at just how friendly the welcome for her was.

"Well you guys managed to stomach my pancakes so I would have attempted to handle anything."

"Wait you guys got pancakes! You assholes!" Seth had joined the crowd around Lea; I gave them a little room, allowing Embry and Quil to handle introductions for the moment. I scanned the fireside and a little confused turned to Jared.

"Where are Sam and Emily?" I had been expecting our Alpha to be front and center at this event.

"Emily wasn't feeling well, I think the pregnancy is hard on her, they decided to stay home." Jared had enough time to answer me, before Seth dragged Lea over to introduce her to him and Kim. I watched smiling, but in the back of my mind registered surprise that Sam would completely blow off a pack event like this, usually he would at least make an appearance.

While I was thinking Seth had dragged Lea across the fire to his Sister and the two of them were now talking. Leah wasn't scowling and that made me a little nervous I made my way over to them in case my girlfriend was in some sort of danger. Instead I found myself a little shocked when I realized the two of them were having a civil conversation about working out. I cleared my throat in order to interject my way into the topic they were discussing. Leah just gave me one of her usual critical looks.

"So far I like you." Leah nodded at Lea. "But I have to admit it makes me question your judgment that you would choose him." I glared at her and couldn't contain the growl that left my throat. Lea just laughed.

"He's a little bit rough around the edges, but Jake has unsurpassed potential." And Lea hugged my arm. My chest puffed out as I knew I was giving Leah a superior look. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"At least you got him to quit bitching all the time. For that I think I probably owe you one." Lea laughed again, which annoyed me. Yet at the same time she was still holding my arm in an affectionate way, which pleased me. So I called it a draw on my emotions.

"Lea if I could pull you away I would like to introduce you to my Sister." I figured the quicker I got Lea away from Leah the easier and less annoying my life was going to be. Rachel and Paul had been standing near Jared and Kim. I think Seth had bypassed them figuring I would want the honor of introducing my girlfriend to my family. Sometimes it surprised me how perceptive that kid was. We walked over; Rachel was already smiling in a nervous way. It made me wonder why women tended to over think everything so much.

"Lea you know Paul." I gestured to the brooding man and Lea gave him a considering look.

"Glad to see you managed to stay out of jail long enough to be here with us Paul." The smirk that crossed her face turned his expression dark.

"Nice to see you decided to wear clothes this time you visited the Reservation." He was just as snarky back to her. I was a little surprised when it made her laugh as much as what Leah had said. I shrugged a little to Rachel.

"And this is my Sister, Rachel who is going to have the pleasure of marrying Paul in a few months." Lea reached out her hand to shake my Sister's. Not missing a beat she grinned.

"My condolences to you." Paul growled it was my turn to burst out laughing. Rachel for her part smiled in a good natured way.

"He is well worth all the aggravation." She patted the side of Paul's face with a loving expression. He was trying to frown but her touch made his expression soften. It was about this time Seth commandeered Lea again, pulling her over to the food, telling her to make certain to get some before it all disappeared. I fell in step with Rachel, watching Lea fall into an easy conversation with Seth, Embry, Quil and to my surprise Leah again.

"You did well for yourself little Brother." I glanced over at my Sister and smiled sheepishly.

"I really don't know how I got so lucky to be honest." Rachel punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Because contrary to popular belief around here, you're a good guy, if you need any further proof of it, she sees is clearly." Rachel gestured towards Lea, who was eating and laughed, but spared a glance over at me.

"Well hopefully I don't do some fucking stupid thing to mess it up." I looked at Rachel with earnest. She just laughed again.

"Paul does stupid things daily, its part of what I love about him." Paul had been a step behind us giving us room to talk, but now my Sister slowed to grab his hand, smiling up at him. I left the two of them together, making my way up behind Lea. Wrapping my arms around her, listening to her talking to Seth I leaned in to take a huge bite out of the hot dog in her hand.

"Jacob!" She protested pouting at me. I just nuzzled her neck. We all ate, and talked, roasted marshmallows. After a little while it was almost like Lea had always been there. She marveled us with her stories of working for the NYPD. I actually felt unsettled hearing about some of the situations she had been in. Realizing how we easily could have never met. It accumulated into Paul asking her about the scarcest thing she had ever experienced, and for the first time I saw her get really quiet. She withdrew into herself, shaking a little. It wasn't fear I could smell from her but actual terror at the memory.

Leah saved her by smacking Paul upside the head and calling him an asshole for asking something like that. Lea gave her a grateful look and I pulled her to me, wishing I could protect her from her inner demons. Wondering what had made her so upset in the first place. After that the night quieted down a little. The fire started to die and slowly everyone started to leave.

Lea passed me her keys as we made our way back to her truck. She was yawning, languid. We climbed into her vehicle. The cool night air sharp, she scooted across the seat to curl against my side. I reached my arm around her shoulder holding her tightly to me.

"I really like your friend's Jake and your Sister too. They're all so nice." she yawned again. I kissed her forehead.

"They all really liked you too and usually Leah doesn't like anyone even herself." She slugged me gently in the side.

"You should be nicer to her Jacob. She reminds me a lot of you from not that long ago." Those words made me silent. Had I been that moody and unpleasant? I guess I had gotten so used to trying to block out Leah's pain when in wolf form I had forgotten why she had it.

Brooding for a moment, I was surprised when I heard a small snore from the woman lying against me. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep cuddled against my side. I slowed a little not wishing to wake her. Reaching home, I slide out of my side of the car. Lea made a confused, sleepy noise as I walked to her side.

"Come on Baby, let's get you to bed." I helped Lea out of the car, and together we made our way back to the house for a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I got a lot of fantastic reviews on the last chapter and I wanted to take the time to thank everyone that wrote one! I'm glad to know people are really enjoying this piece and I hope this chapter is also entertaining! <em>


	9. Chapter 8

**LEA**

I had been so lazy the day before, but it had felt so wonderful to just spend time with Jacob; no pressure or anything, just relaxing. Still today with myself starting night shift the next evening looming over my head I felt extra motivated to get a few things done around the house. I was carrying my now clean laundry upstairs; down the hall I could hear the radio where Jake was fixing a window that had decided to stick itself open. I had a brief twinge of feeling old when I realized I had no clue what band he was currently listening to. Shrugging it off as my disinterest in most regular pop culture I made my way down to my room.

I hung all my shirts in the closet first and then folded my pants to put them away. I opened the drawer that all of my jeans were in, only to find they were not there. I blinked a moment and reaching down pulled out one pair of cut off khakis. Shifting through the clothes for a moment I realized one of my dresser drawers was suddenly filled with Jake's clothes.

I pulled open the next drawer down and find my truant jeans were now stuffed haphazardly in with my tank tops. I placed the clean clothes in my hand in their apparently new home and walking back sat down on my bed for a moment. I studied the doorway, wondering privately to myself if I should say something to Jake. I mean I know I hadn't said, nor honestly thought a single negative thing about him staying here the last few days. In fact why kid myself I had absolutely loved having him around. It was just very frank to me, the clothes, meeting his friend's and Sister last night, Jake was really serious about this relationship and it appears he was slowly moving in with me.

I tested the waters of my emotions about all of this. Inside I felt a nervous flutter of pleasure. It surprised me a bit, but overall, this result was like my secret wish. I felt kind of like I was fifteen again, with this real big girly crush. Usually stoic super control freak Lea, desperately wanting to just let things happen. If my cop buddies back in New York City could see me right now they would be laughing there asses off at me. I was in love.

I continued putting away my clothes but now my mind was buzzing. Desires, emotions, thoughts, wants all whirled around in my head like some giant messy, miasma. The more I tried to categorize the mess, the more it all just struggled to remain free to boggle me. I finished putting away my laundry, trying to focus on my next project and realized I simply couldn't. My emotional desire was manifesting itself physically and suddenly I felt unable to sit still, unable to do my work. I needed release, to allow myself to regain my control.

I was out of my room and halfway down the hall before I even completely computed my idea. With a wicked smile I approached the room with Jake inside, thinking he was more then likely in for the surprise of his life. I paused, just taking in the man in front of me. Shirtless, sun kissed, half leaning out the window hard at work, his smell musky from a light sheen of sweat. Perfect in every way, Jacob was a fantasy made into flesh right within my reach. I wasn't certain if he heard my footfalls over his radio, but he made no sign of noticing my approach.

"Jake I need you!" My tone was insistent, predatory. I pulled at his bicep closest to me. Jake for his part paused in his work to look at me a little baffled.

"Lea? What? I'm almost finished is everything alright?" His tools lowered as he just stared at me a moment. I licked my lips, the pressure inside of me getting worst as I glanced over his body. In my head I was yelling at him. Asking him why his unnatural perception of everything about me couldn't pick up the fact I wanted to do something extremely dirty to him.

"Now Jacob!" I pulled harder, definite emphasis in my tone. "Nothing is going to happen to the window before you get back." His breathing grew a little heavier, I realized matching the sound of mine. He glanced down at my hands holding him, then back up at my face.

"Oh…" His eyes grew wide. Finally I think my intentions clicked with him. His tools in his hands dropped wordless to the floor as he allowed me to drag him forward.

"Are you alright?" Jake seemed suspicious almost as we journeyed back down the hallway to our bedroom, his eyes darted around, like he was half expecting one of his friend's to jump out and tell him this was all some elaborate prank on him.

"Never better." Reaching the room I slipped up on my toes, pulling his face down towards mine I kissed him. His body burned against me. He was returning the kiss, his own passion intensifying with time. He had finally decided this wasn't false and he wasn't going to waste a moment of my abandon. I felt huge hands grasp my ass as he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands up in his hair I pulled roughly. I felt the rumbling growl in his chest as he bit my lip. We broke away both breathing erratically.

"Back up." I gestured towards the bed. The smirk that appeared in Jake's face told me he wasn't going to protest. Him and I tumbled back onto the soft mattress, were our lips locked again. We were fighting for control. I broke away from his mouth a second time, my lips instead falling to his chin, then neck, then chest. Trailing soft, firm kisses as I went. Finally I reached his abs and his belly button. I lifted my gaze to see his head had lifted, dark eyes watching me, anticipation in his gaze. I kissed down his happy trail, then heard his audible gasp as I licked one long line back up to his mid belly.

"Jacob…" I licked my lips again as I started to unbutton and unzip his shorts. "How do you drive me absolutely insane like you do?" I think he was about to answer, the smirk that crossed his face seemed to indicate some sort of mischievous or even perhaps humorous reply, but I suddenly pulled down hard on his shorts and underwear exposing his semi-hard erection to my view. I bent over gently kissing up his shaft, one hand sliding back his foreskin as I licked up the ridge on the underside of his cock's head. Whatever Jake had been about to say was lost to the deep, pleasurable groan that instead left his mouth.

"Do you like that?" I purred now running my tongue around his tip, my hand gently stroking his shaft, teasing lightly for the moment.

"Fuck yes, fuck, please don't stop." Jake leaned back spreading his legs, his half open eyes practically begging me for more.

"Good boy." I giggled. This time he had no smart ass reply to my calling him that name. Instead he seemed solely focused on my lips and there proximity to his ever growing erection. I dropped my hand lower on his shaft, my eyes watching his expression as I swallowed the swelling head of his cock. I could taste the tang of his precum. His head fell back, his mouth opened into a silent expression of pleasure. Opening and relaxing my throat I slide more of him inside me. I dropped my hand to his balls, teasing them as they swelled.

I had nearly half his length down my throat now, I started to bob my head tighten the suction on my lips, feeling the most pressure being placed on his tender tip. Jacob had clenched the bed spread to either side of him with his massive hands. Head raised again, he was breathing hard, the look in his eyes, the intensity, the desire, was actually making me as wet as the action I was performing to him. The entire room was starting to fill with the scent of sex and his musk; I tired to relax my gag reflex further in order to take him deeper.

Jacob seemed to almost read my mind as he suddenly thrust up against me hard, his cock sliding further inside of me. From the tightness of his balls and the growing volume of the noise he was making I assumed he wouldn't hold on much longer. I moved faster, dropping both my hands to the bed for leverage, he was thrusting in time with me now. This continued for a few moments, the motion, the scent, and Jacob's guttural pleasure sounds. He cried out as he came. The blast of hot, sour, salty liquid filled my throat. Jake fell back on the bed panting, just staring at the ceiling. I kissed his belly lightly one more time before sliding back up next to him.

"Thank you." With his release a kind of calm, contentment washed over me. His eyes drifted to me, looking at me like I might be crazy.

"Did you seriously just thank me for the best blow job I've ever gotten?" I couldn't hide the laugh that bubbled out of me at his expression. I nuzzled his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Yes I did, because I needed that release as much as you did." Jake looked at me seriously for a few moments before his face broke into one of his staggeringly charming grins.

"So what exactly got you so worked up, because I plan to repeat it daily?" He pulled my clothed body against his naked one. I couldn't answer right away as our mouths met for a lingering kiss. Finally we broke apart again.

"You… Jacob, I'm falling in love with you." I should have been terrified at this confession, but somehow, it just seemed like the natural progression of our relationship. He captured my mouth, his kiss hard and deep. He pushed me back against the bed, my hands raising up to grasp his shoulders; I could feel his fingers fumbling suddenly for the buttons on the front of my shirt.

"Jake, Honey, it's okay, I'm not looking for you to reciprocate right now I just…." I was having trouble speaking around his mouth. His tongue, slid firmly past my lips, my protests dying as he removed my shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor my bra soon followed. Jake shifted more to his side now, free hand cupping my breast, his fingers pinching and gently twisting the nipple. I squirmed against him, pleasure coursing through me. He broke the kiss, his face serious.

"I want you." His voice was breathy, insistent. His hands left my chest to start to unbutton my shorts. I suddenly knew what he meant, his gaze burning into me. I felt myself shake a little, nervous, but ready now. I had lost my heart to this man already it only made sense for my body to follow. I helped him shimmy my shorts and panties off my hips, I kicked them onto the floor with the rest of my clothes.

He was over me, pushing me down into the bed I could see his cock was already getting hard again, his stamina was another impressive part of him. It lay against my stomach as the giant man peered down at me, his head lowering, his mouth right next my ear. "I want to make love to you Lea." His whisper brought a jolt of electricity through my body, my emotions surged.

I reached a shaking hand down to grasp his cock, shifting my hips around; I placed the tip of his erection against my warm, wet sheath. "I want you inside of me Jacob, so badly it hurts." And it did. This desire to be with him, I couldn't contain it.

He pushed forward, inch by excruciatingly pleasurable inch, he entered me. So big and deep I barely felt like I could hold him. He froze, silently looking down at me buried to his hilt. It was like time stopped. I had never experienced a moment of such perfect clarity. I could feel such unashamed love, mine for Jacob and his for me. And I felt safe and secure and for that one moment the only thing that mattered to me was the man looking so deeply into my eyes. I felt like I could see the future and the past. His pain, my pain, all of it washed away, by the perfect synchronicity of our beings. For that brief moment I forgot what being alone was, I forgot everything that had ever scared me. For that flicker of time, I felt like I could feel the very Earth itself slow, everything matching the moment between Jake and I becoming one.

His eyes widened and I think he felt it too, it was only for the space of a heartbeat, matched between us. Then he pulled back again, my body grasping desperately to keep him inside of me. Both of our breaths hitched and he thrust back into me hard. I cried out his name, my voice so needy. He was murmuring in my ear, I don't even remember what, but his tone calmed me, even as his body drove my blood to a fever pitch. The heat radiating off of him was at an intensity that just bordered uncomfortable, but it barely registered for me. All I knew was the pleasure pooling in my womb and the feel of Jake inside me.

He was picking up speed; I wrapped my legs up and around his waist giving him even deeper access. The feeling that had started as a tickle in my belly was now a pressure that felt like it might break me in two. Suddenly I came, the release causing me to scream, my body clamping down on the man making love to me. I heard Jacob's breath hitch at the extra pressure. He thrust against me hard a few more times, pushing into me as deeply as he possibly could. His breath came out as a stifled moan as his seed spilled within me. He leaned over me a few more moments, both of us panting trying to regain our senses, before he rolled back over to his side pulling me hard against him. We kissed and touched. I had told him just how special making love could feel, but even I had to admit what I had just experienced with Jacob had been like nothing I had ever felt before.

Slowly our breathing started to return to normal, my body was still tingling from him. Neither of us really seemed ready to speak yet, instead opting to hold each other tightly my forehead resting on his burning chest, his head resting against mine. At some point we both slipped into sleep. The intensity of what had just happened between us wiping us both out.

* * *

><p>Once asleep I dreamed. I was in the woods and by my side was a russet wolf. With eyes as dark as the soil beneath our feet that shone with more love then I ever though an animal could posses.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shorter chapter but I kind of felt the intensity of this moment stood better by itself. Like always thank you to everyone who takes the time to track or favorite this piece and especially those that review. I hope everyone is still enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!<em>


	10. Chapter 9

**JAKE**

I woke up to movement on the bed, Lea was up and stretching. I reached out my hand running it down her nude back. She turned to smile at me. I could still smell my scent, it saturated her, I couldn't describe the pleasure it gave me knowing part of me was still inside her. It made me really feel like she was mine. A thought struck me, and my face became serious.

"We didn't use protection." I was usually really careful, but everything had happened so quickly and I'd been so consumed by what had occurred between us. My eyes looked down to her belly, not certain about how I felt about the possibility of a child.

"I'm on the pill Jake, don't worry your safe." She had noticed my gaze and she laughed patting my chest affectionately. "Are you hungry, I'm starving?" She was reaching down for her clothes pulling them back on. I felt a twinge of regret, now with my concerns being unfounded I wouldn't have minded another long session of sex with her. I groaned feeling my muscles pop.

"I suppose." I languished on the bed watching her dress, she shook her head.

"I think you probably also have a window to finish?" she gave me a considering look, I knew I was not going to be able to guilt her into crawling back into bed with me.

"Yeah, your right." I finally pulled myself up, grabbing my discarded clothing from the foot of the bed and pulling it back on. I looked up to find her watching me. She crossed the floor; I caught her and kissed her before she could me. Something inside of me clicked, it was a less intense version of the feeling I had when I first entered her, contentment, a belonging. "You were right you know." I followed her as we both walked from the room.

"About?" She stopped at the head of the stairs, raising her eyebrows at my statement.

"Making love was… perfect." I leaned in to kiss her again, I felt like I couldn't keep my hands off her. She tugged lightly on my hair.

"Jake I'll be honest, I've never felt anything like I did in that room a few hours ago. Once again I find myself asking what have you done to me?" Her expression was playful; she held my chin in her hand.

"Hopefully changed you half as much as you have me?" I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile from her at my words, she kissed me again. I pushed her back against the wall; deepened the kiss, my hands finding her ass, wanting to lift her up again. Sudden thoughts of sex in the hallway sprung to mind. Lea though pulled away laughing. She pushed playfully on my chest.

"Work Jacob and then play I promise." I pouted, she kissed my cheek. "I'm going to run to town and grab some takeout, is there anything you really want?" I allowed her to see my eyes drift over her. This just caused more giggling.

"Focus Jake!" she was smiling, but there was a glint in her eyes that hadn't been there before, a new intensity. I narrowed in on it with the concentration that is only processed by a predatory animal. I still had her back against the wall; I nuzzled her neck, biting her shoulder.

"Give me a chance for release and you'll get all the focus from me that you want." Fuck I was already rock hard in my pants just being near her and smelling our sex from earlier, she had to feel that. The playfulness of her expression fell away, she took one deep breath and then another. She was fighting her own self control. I helped it along, once again unbuttoning her shorts, I only had to give them a little push to send them falling to the floor.

Her breathing was becoming erratic. She was giving in to her desires, her small hands lifted and started to undo my pants, and they too fell to the ground with little effort. The growl that left my chest was more wolf then human. Returning my grasp to her ass I lifted her roughly off the floor. Her scent of arousal assaulted my senses, I felt like I was losing a little of my reason. All I could smell, feel and see at the moment was her. I pushed her underwear to the side, not even bothering to take it off as the head of my cock slid in her wet sheath. A thought flitted through, wondering if this was what a leech felt when they were consumed with blood.

But I wouldn't hurt her, I could never hurt her. I loved her, and I wanted to hear her scream my name, I wanted her to rake my back with her nails. I let her go a little stepping forward more, gravity pulling her down on my cock as I settled inside of her once again. She was small; barely chest level with me standing and being inside her was so ridiculously tight that it stopped my breath for a few seconds. Earlier that day on the bed had been completely about love, right now against the hallway wall it was completely about our desire for one another.

I thrust into her hard, she whimpered in pleasure, her whole body thumping against the wall behind her. "Jacob." She groaned my name, her hands pulling at my hair drawing me even closer to her; I speed up the pace of my driving into her.

"Does that feel good?" I rumble in her ear, I want to hear her tell me how amazing I am, how fantastic I'm making her feel.

"Oh god Jake… please, harder." Her tone becomes desperate, and I'm hoping that is a signal she is nearing orgasm. I crush her against the wall with my body, my hips pumping my cock into her as fast as I can go. I close my eyes, sweet oblivion as her body clamps down on mine. She cums, screaming my name into my shoulder, her whole body trembling again like it did earlier. She is lost in the beautiful void of her orgasm. My body is still an inferno. I continue thrusting; I can feel the pressure growing in my balls, the tightening. I'm getting close. I press her forcible against the wall as I cum. The bellowing noise that leaves my throat doesn't really contain words, just raw emotion.

Gasping for air, Lea slowly slides back to the floor, standing on shaky legs she continues to depend on the solid foundation behind her. My arms brace around her, giving me support as I watch her. Face flushed, once again heavy with my scent. Never in my life have I felt so much like something belongs solely to me. It's a heady thought.

"Thank you." My words have a raw, natural edge to them. I kiss her hair, nuzzling the side of her head. Her eyes turn up to me with amusement.

"Are you seriously thanking me for the best orgasm I've ever had?" I laugh at her echoing my own words from earlier. Not able to help the fact my pride was swelling at her description of what I'd accomplished.

"Fuck, Baby, I'll thank you for anything if we can just keep doing that." I smirk at her, stepping back, my pants are still somewhat around my feet, and I stoop to pull them back up. Lea is also working on retrieving her shorts again.

"You aren't going to hear any complaints from me." I turn at the grin on her face at her comment and feel one of my own. I suddenly tried very hard to remember just how miserable my life had been just a week ago, because right now I was the happiest I could ever remember being. "How do huge, greasy cheeseburgers sound for dinner?" My stomach growled loud enough for her to hear at the suggestion. I laughed.

"Perfect, just get mine covered in bacon."

"Okay, I'll be back quick, if you want to maybe finish the window while I'm gone?" That look, telling me she was being nice and asking it as a question, but in reality she expected the work accomplished.

"You give me sex and bacon and I'll fix your window." My cocky grin, patented by the sixteen year old version of myself and almost forgotten over time, it was coming back out into play now.

"You Sir are an idiot." She stood on tippy toe again to kiss me gently one last time before she left.

"But I'm your idiot right?"

"Definitely." I caught her in one final intense kiss, barely able to let her go. I watched her ass as she walked down the stairs and to the door. Jacob Black maybe you aren't the most unlucky, stupid bastard that has ever lived. And for the first time I actually believed myself when I thought this. I walked down the hallway; back to the job I had been pulled from hours before, ready to finally finish it.

I stood on the small porch out front watching Lea's truck pull away, waving. It was her first evening on night shift and the end to our glorious first couple of days spent entirely together. The last twenty four hours had been perfection. I almost didn't know what to do, I had been pissed off shithead Jake for so long, that new, mature and adored Jake almost didn't know how to handle himself. I knew I was a fucking lucky bastard, but I also knew there was still one not so small bridge that we needed to cross. And what in the hell was Lea going to think when she found out her boyfriend shared his skin with his giant, hairy wolf self. I had been trying to not even think about it, but I knew I was going to have to face it sooner or later. Especially since being around her brought out a lot more of my more wolf like tendencies for some ass weird reason.

I also knew Sam was going to be looking for me really soon. My weeks vacation from my Beta duties was up, in fact I'd been thinking about trying to find a way to get out of the house for a few hours just to talk to Sam last night, and then Lea had been naked and on top of me and the sex had been mind blowing. I had been exhausted after we had finally finished and I'd just wanted to hold her and sleep. Sam was probably going to be pissed it took me so long to check in, but I didn't really care. I would never turn my back on my pack again, I was growing out of my spoiled teenage asshole ways, but my pack had grown and Lea was just as important to me as any of them, as my family. I loved her and needed her to bring sense to my chaotic world.

Still standing here and staring at the empty driveway like an idiot was not going to accomplish a single fucking thing. Locking up the house I made my way into the backyard. Scenting the air I was certain I was alone, I dropped and hid my shorts and shifting took off running into the woods. The cool night air felt great as it whipped through my fur. I reached out my mind, I could feel quickly a few of us were shifted right now, everyone just wandering around enjoying their evening. It only took me moments to find Sam. He was near the beach, as soon as he picked up on my thoughts I could feel his disapproval.

_"Nice of you to finally join me Jacob."_I didn't feel any guilt and I plainly allowed him to know that.

_"It was great to see you at the party the other night Sam, because I know how important "pack bonding" is to you… Oh wait you weren't there."_There was a growl in my tone; I could feel ripples of emotions from the other wolves, curiosity, displeasure, agreement. I focused solely on the reactions of my Alpha.

_"That was a low blow Jacob. My pregnant wife was sick and she needed me."_I slowed to a trot as I entered the clearing Sam was sitting in. I too sat back on my haunches giving my Alpha a considering look.

_"We all have responsibilities and family Sam, something you seem to have forgotten lately."_More wolves were drawing closer; I could scent Leah and Seth watching from the tree line.

_"Somehow I doubt some woman you met a couple of days ago constitutes as your family quite yet Jake."_Sam's tone and eyes were cold. I felt my ears press firmly against my skull as I fought the urge to leap up snapping at him.

_"How would you know Sam? You weren't there to even meet her."_My teeth bared. Sam just shook his head.

_"Four years now Jacob, I've been putting up with this petty, selfish, bullshit from you, are you ever going to grow up?"_My fur stood up, but I still managed to keep my anger in check.

_"Four years now Sam I have been putting up with this self righteous, pompous attitude from you. Being Alpha doesn't make you our keeper, just our leader and what kind of leader doesn't care about respect from his followers?"_I was surprised from the agreement I felt from some of the wolf minds around me. Sam cast a dark glance at the woods.

_"What are you saying Jacob?"_Sam stood and carefully walked the space between us, trying to glare me down, only I also got to my feet and for the first time I fully realized just how much smaller Sam was in his wolf form then me and how non-threatening he seemed. He snapped at me trying to exert his authority, only I leapt back, teeth bared again.

_"I'm saying Sam that maybe it's time for you to realize that we're all grateful for you taking care of us when we all started to shift. We were a bunch of messed up stupid kids, but we are becoming men now and you can't keep treating us like we are all sixteen years old. Scolding us for our actions and then not holding yourself to the same standards."_I was surprised when Sam's wolf form suddenly fell away and instead the man stood in front of me. I calmed, allowing my shift to follow his, we both just stood a moment looking at one another.

"Would you walk with me Jake?" His eyes had question and I knew now he shifted because he didn't want our conversation to continue to be heard by every wolf within our group. I nodded; it was late enough at night that two naked men should not be spotted walking along the beach. We were silent for a while, Sam looked like he was contemplating what to say, I was trying to figure out what I thought.

"Two more boys became wolves this week while you were gone." I couldn't stop the surprise that crossed my face at what Sam was telling me. "The Cullen's being back in town must have triggered their shifts, two fifteen year olds. I really could have used your help."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I needed this week. I'll be more use to you now then I ever could have been otherwise. I got a lot of my shit together." I did feel a little guilt but I also knew everything I had just told him was true. He stopped walking and just stared at me for a long time.

"Did you sleep with her Jake?" Sam's expression was so serious as he asked the question. I froze, wondering what in the fuck would even make him think I would want to talk about something so fucking private.

"That's not really any of your business Sam because it has nothing to do with the pack." He was still looking at me, but shrugging his shoulders seemed to brush off whatever line of thinking he was following.

"Jake I'm going to be honest with you, I have a lot on my plate right now and I can really use your help." For the first time in a long time I thought Sam really looked tired.

"You know I will do whatever I can Sam, but you're the Alpha and the pack takes it's cues from you. As hard as it might be, you can't really disappear either." He turned to look at me with a hard expression.

"And what about you Jake? Are you ever really here? Have you been here whole heartily at all since everything happened with Bella? Were you even then? Are you ever going to be able to look beyond the scope of what Jake wants and needs to what everyone wants and needs?" His words stung mostly because I knew how true they were.

"Look Sam I know I have been an asshole, for pretty much ever. I really don't have an excuse, I mean I have dealt with a lot of shit, but we all have. I have shirked around my responsibilities since my first shift. I can apologize but that isn't what you're looking for. I can tell you that I see what I used to be and I want the chance to show you what I can become." I was earnest. For the first time in my life I saw a genuine future laid out in front of me, and that gave me a motivation like nothing else has to really work on making it happen and part of that future involved my responsibilities to my pack. I needed to grow up, I wanted to be a man that Lea would be proud to be with, and I know I can, but that meant I had to stop hiding and sulking like a little kid when things didn't go my way.

Sam sighed. Maybe he wanted to say more to me, but instead he just closed his eyes for a moment before finally shaking his head. "I want to do a training run with the new wolves tomorrow night. I figure midnight would be a good start time. Can I count on you to be here?"

"Yes you can, I promise." Sam nodded. I felt like the tension between us had slackened off a little. Stepping away I was pretty certain Sam was going to shift back to a wolf but he paused first.

"Where can I reach you now Jake? Are you even coming home?" The questioning look again.

"I'm still trying to figure out my living situation to be honest. Lea and I really haven't discussed our expectations." I felt a sheepish grin cross my face.

"And I'm assuming she knows nothing about all of this right?" Sam's look was back to being critical. I tired not to show that it bothered me.

"Not yet Sam." I wanted my intentions made clear.

"Do you think she'll even be able to handle all of this if you told her?" Within our Tribe shape shifters are often spoken off and the concept wasn't as hard to grasp as one would think. Bella had known about Edward so hearing my secret hadn't been a shock, which was the same with Charlie. After Bella told him about her transformation, somehow his best friend's son being a giant wolf seemed to have far less impact. When I told her Lea would be the very first person outside of our crazy little world here that knew. Yet somehow I think she could handle it, or she might shoot me. I would deal with what happened when it came.

"You should speak to her sometime Sam. She has handled a lot in her life and she is strong. I think even our Leah likes her." A bitter smile crossed Sam's face at my words.

"Alright, and I would like to meet her. Maybe you could invite her over to have dinner with Emily and me sometime." Sam sighed loudly. "Anyway Jake don't forget, tomorrow at midnight. No excuses. I need my Beta there." I nodded.

"I promised Sam I'll come." He retuned my nod and this time when he turned he did shift. The huge black wolf spared a glance at me before running off into the night. I shifted back to my form, shaking, yawning. Lea was still going to be at work for hours, I trotted back up the beach wondering what to do with myself.

_"Jake!"_ It was Quil. I changed direction and moved my speed up to a loping run, heading towards where his though had come from. _"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up tonight."_The forms of Quil's chocolate brown wolf and Embry's grey wolf broke through the forest to join me running.

_"I've been busy."_I said and thought no more, because I certainly didn't want the entire pack to know my business. Still laughter bounced back to me from both of my friend's thoughts.

_"Busy… is THAT what they're calling it?"_I leapt hard to the right side, colliding with Quil at his remark and sending us both sprawling, but it was a playful move and after a little growling and snapping we both stood back up, tails wagging in good humor.

_"Why don't you guys come hang out back at my house… um I mean Lea's place."_I corrected myself, realizing this was a conversation I was going to have to have with her. It just lead to looks exchanged between my friend's and I growled lightly at the amount of teasing I felt I was going to be in for.

_"Sure Jake we'll meet you at YOUR house, just let us grab some proper attire first"_I could hear the chuckle in Embry's thoughts to me now. My ears pressed back against my head, as I turned away annoyed.

_"Fine I'll meet you assholes there."_Another burst of thought laugher from them both as I speed off. I forced myself to stop the trail of profanities that wanted to shoot back at them, honestly surprised I hadn't heard any smartass remarks from anyone else in the pack.

_"Why should we work hard at it, Quil and Embry were doing just fine making you look stupid without our help._Why should I not be surprised he would reply?

_"Fuck you Paul."_I was nearly to Lea's and shifted back to my human form before he could answer. I stomped through the woods, wondering why everyone treated my life like some big fucking joke. I pulled on my shorts and grabbing my keys out of my pocket, letting myself in the back door. I turned on lights in the kitchen. Grabbing some left over chicken from dinner that night and a couple of beers for me and my friend's.

Embry and Quil walked in moments later, both now with cut off shorts on too. "You know man you shouldn't let Paul get to you so much. If you ignored him he would stop." Embry, always the sensible of the three of us, both crossed and flopped down in empty kitchen seats, hungry eyes looked at the chicken.

"I got it out for all of us." I laughed at the joy that crossed their faces, we all turned surprised when there was a knock at the door. "That better not be fucking Paul." I stood and walking to the door opened it, surprised to see Seth outside.

"So is this like a private party or is any wolf welcome to join?" His nose twitched even as he spoke and I saw his gaze turn towards the food that Embry and Quil were already eating.

"Come in Seth." I stepped back, allowing the younger man to enter.

"Thanks Jake! Nice place you got here." I growled at the smartass remark. He just grinned and moved over to occupy the last empty seat.

"No beer for you thought Seth; I'll get you a Coke because if I let you drink your Sister will tear my ass apart." I walked over to the fridge. The younger wolf whined, but didn't protest. We all sat around the table, focusing on eating and drinking for a few moments. Finally Quil broke the silence.

"So no lie Jake, this entire fucking house reeks of you now, what is going on?" Quil had always been the gossip of our group. I took a swig of beer.

"Things are… good." I bit into a large chicken breast, every other man in the room stared at me like they were waiting for me to say more.

"Wait that's it. You're good? Jake you have went from being one of the most moody, depressed people I know to this… I don't think that explanation covers it." Suddenly I regretted inviting Seth inside.

"What do you want a bunch of mushy bullshit from me? I'm not fucking Edward Cullen I'm not going to start spouting poetry or something." Seth frowned a little at my reply but didn't rebuke my remark.

"Fuck poetry Jake, we want dirty details, have you and Lea slept together?" Quil leaned forward a little, chicken thigh in hand. I understood this line of questioning. Usually I was the first to give vivid, descriptive detail on almost all my conquests. But it had been easy talking about those women; I didn't care about them at all. Lea was different. She was mine and I didn't want all my friend's picturing what I did privately with her.

"Fuck you guys that's none of your fucking business." They all burst out laughing, my beer slowly lowered to the table from my lips confused why they found this so amusing.

"So in other words you have." Embry slapped my shoulder. "We get it man, don't worry about it. If I had someone I really cared about I wouldn't want you assholes to have every detail of our lives either." My friend's got it. I appreciated that. I grinned at Embry.

"Just know, it's good and I'm happy."

"Fuck that Jake, all I need to know is you make Lea happy and she makes all of us food!" Quil and Seth clinked drinks cheerfully. I rolled my eyes throwing a few chicken bones onto the swiftly emptying plate in the center of the table.

"So if you're officially off the market does that mean you won't be joining us when we go out this week? Sam is going to hyper training mode, but has promised us one night downtime midweek and Quil and I are taking advantage of it!" Embry's smile was infectious and really with Lea working evenings, I had no reason not to go out with them. I had to be able to have a good time without picking up someone random.

"Fuck that! I deserve some time with my boys too! I mean my life can't be all work and no play right!" I slammed down my drink for emphasis. Somehow none of the other men at the table looked too convinced to my convection.

"Somehow I doubt your life is all work Jake, but you need to come out with us, so I have someone to laugh with when Quil strikes out time and time again after he loses you as wingman." Embry smirked at Quil, who slugged his shoulder with a frown.

"Fuck you Em! When is the last time YOU got laid?" Embry grew quiet looking away from the table for a moment.

"I wasn't the topic of conversation Quil, Thanks." Tension built a little. Seth gave me a helpless look, a growl left my throat and both my friend's looked up surprised.

"Fuck this tonight is about having fun, because tomorrow night we are going to be working our asses off at pack stuff." I grabbed one of the last pieces of chicken. "So no more bitching!"

"Jake that coming from you is almost laughable." Quil was back to smirking at least, the agitation gone from his face.

"Laughable huh?" I stood, my posture taking a combative stature, but my expression showing the joking nature of my attitude. Quil's chair scrapped back as he too stood. We both rushed forward, each pushing trying to unbalance the other. We could hear the whoops and cheers from Embry and Seth, both going back and forth about who was going to win. Things around the room clattered and fell and something broke. Lea was gonna kill me, but fuck this was fun.

I was loving life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really can't express enough thanks for the amount of kind reviews I got on the last chapter! Everyone reading this story is awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!<em>


	11. Chapter 10

**LEA**

I hurt all over. My first night shift had been nothing if not eventful. One of the small tourist stores had been robbed. I had enjoyed chasing the bastard that did it around in his truck for half the night which then ended in a foot race, which ended in a fist fight. The asshole cold clocked me in the jaw, thankfully nothing was broken, but I could feel a beautiful bruise had to be forming. I had thanked him by kicking him in the groin as hard as I possibly could when he tired to run. The jerk was going to be pissing blood for a whole week I hoped.

So my new _friend _was sitting in the holding cell at the station. Charlie had of course taken one look at me when he came in that morning and laughed. Then he had seen the guy I had arrested and laughed harder. At least working in the evening was entertaining and Charlie said I had done "Damn fine work." Right now, while driving home all I could think about was a warm shower and lots of attention from Jacob.

Pulling into the driveway, I realized I really had no guarantee he was there. Yet somehow I didn't think he wouldn't be. I climbed out of my truck, stretching. Day shifts and country life were making me soft. I used to have nights in the city were I wouldn't sit down for hours, I couldn't believe one drunk yokel had taken so much out of me. Climbing the steps I tried the knob and the door was unlocked, so Jake must be there. Walking in dropping items on my hallways table, I heard the TV playing in the living room. Moving towards the sound I had to stop, a smile spreading across my face.

There were boys everywhere sleeping, sprawled across my couch, my chairs and my floor. Jake, Quil, Embry and even Seth were here to visit today. Along with the company was the mess they must have made. Bags of chips, beer bottles and soda cans were also all over and I knew one thing for certain I was not going to be cleaning up after them. Before doing anything else I snuck upstairs to lock my sidearm up in my gun safe. Figuring I wouldn't need a weapon on anymore. I also changed out of uniform into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, which was Jake's so it was huge on me. I didn't care because it was drenched in his woodsy odor.

Creeping back down the steps I found that all my guests were still sleeping, while a Bruce Willis movie blared on my TV. I tip toed across the room, careful not to touch any of the sleepers to where Jake was sprawled in my arm chair. I climbed into his lap, straddling him. I nuzzled against his chest, leaning into his ear.

"Good morning Sunshine." He had shifted his body around as soon as I touched him. He blinked at me a few times, his perfect Jacob smile spreading across his face. He grabbed my hips with his huge hands, pulling me to him, kissing me hard.

"Fuck I missed you Baby." I was about to say something about our company when suddenly his expression grew dark. His eyes narrowed as he grasped the side of my face, turning it towards him. "Who in the fuck did this to you?" His voice boomed suddenly even over the movie playing. Quil and Embry both sat up from their positions on the couch and floor, turning towards the anger in there friend's voice with sleepy confusion. I had almost forgotten my black and blue mark.

"Calm down Jake." I tired to slide off his lap, suddenly uncomfortable to be on top of him with his friend's watching and with the fury of his tone. His hands were still on my hips and he held me tightly in place.

"I won't fucking calm down. I want to know what asshole hurt you and I want to know where in the hell he is." Jake was still studying my jaw line. In between the commotion Seth had also woken up. I could feel myself coloring embarrassed at the spectacle Jake was making out of all of this.

"He's in the holding cell at the Police Station where I work Jake. After _I_ made certain he won't make the mistake of crossing me again." I frowned pulling my face out of his hand. While most of the time I found it charming, sometimes Jacob's macho bullshit could grate at me.

"The Police Station…?" His voice trailed off and looks where exchanged between him and the other men in the room. His grip finally loosened and I quickly slid out of his lap, glaring down at him now.

"Yes Jacob, where I work and NOTHING better happen to him there, because that would be a direct reflection on my performance as a Cop and if you REALLY want to piss me off make me look bad at my job." I didn't need this after the night I had already had. I could feel my already tense muscles grow painfully strained. Jake was glaring but could see he had pushed my buttons too hard, and was smart enough to at least keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"You boys." I looked around the room. "I don't want to hear anything about any of you going to the Police Station you got that?" There was no room for question in my tone. I was very flexible and patient and would not be demanding about many things, but if anyone started messing with my work my hackles went up. I saw wary looks given to Jacob by every man in the room. He was still frowning hard at me, but didn't countermand my order.

"We understand." It was said almost in unison by all three of them. I relaxed a little. Very much wanting my bed, and knowing I was not going to be seeing it for a while longer.

"Thank you." I smiled. "How about I make you guys a deal? If you get all of your mess cleaned up, I will make you bacon and eggs before I kick you out, because I need about one hundred hours of sleep right now." Definite excited looks between my three guests, while Jake continued his silent protest.

"You probably should let us into the kitchen first then Lea, cause I don't think you want to see it right away." Embry had a wary smile on his face. Like he was concerned I might be furious with him next.

"Thank you for the warning Embry, and maybe then I will sit down for a moment, while you guys take care of it." Embry, Quil and Seth, quickly disappeared into the other room as I flopped down on the sofa. Before doing anything else I turned off the steady drone of the action film on my TV. Turning I saw Jake was still glaring, I sighed.

"What is it Jacob, just say it to me." I watched his jaw set, his dark eyes giving me a long look before he finally spoke.

"Do you really expect me to just sit by when someone hurts you?" His tone was strained but controlled. He was trying to maintain his temper and I gave him credit for it.

"Yes I do Jake, when it comes to my job. If we're out somewhere and some asshole swings at me and you want to beat the piss out of him, I will not protest. But how is anyone going to respect me as an authority of the law, if every time something happens to me, I send my boyfriend and his pack of buddies to mess them up?" I noted his flinch at my choice of words and thought it odd, but didn't pursue it.

"Did you at least show him, that he better never mess with you again?" Jake was getting his emotions in check, his posture relaxing. I flashed him a wicked grin.

"Jake, that guy's children are going to know not to mess with me." I couldn't stop the look of pleasure that crossed my face at the knowledge that I had hopefully taught the idiot from earlier tonight a very valuable, painful lesson. Jake's eyebrows bunched for a moment in thought before his eyes widened slightly as he got what I meant. Slowly his glower melted into his own evil grin.

"I guess I'll have to live with that, huh?" The tension in the air broke, which was good because I could feel a headache building behind my temples. I just nodded leaning back against the couch, now that I was sitting I was getting very tired. Jake's expression became concerned, then guilty at himself knowing he had just placed more stress on me.

"Do you want me to just ask everyone to leave? I can finish cleaning up. You look like you need to go to bed." His expression earnest now, all my anger at him from earlier gone and replaced with love for him caring.

"No I made a promise, and I actually haven't eaten dinner yet and some eggs sound pretty good to me too." I smiled softly at him, my head resting back against the couch. His eyebrows met again a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with all of us. You don't need this, do you?" Jake was looking away from me now towards the floor. I could almost see his self doubt creeping up on him, like some evil mythical monster.

"You want to know the one thing that really helped me make it through this night?" I hadn't moved, he turned to look at me his expression taunt. His lips pursed.

"What?" Was there hesitation to ask in his voice?

"Knowing you would be here when I got home. Thinking about sex with you and the way your arms feel around me when we sleep, the way your loud snoring soothes me like one of those ambient noise machines." My expression was so serious until the last part and then I broke into a grin. Jacob scowled at me teasing him, but his eyes filled with hope.

"So you don't mind me staying here?" I was surprised by the question, because I figured at this point he must know it didn't bother me or I would have kicked him out.

"Jake do you realize how much work you have done on this house for free at this point? I think you practically do own part of it now." I winked at him. I watched him mull over the information I had just supplied him with.

"So if I call it our place you're not going to smack me?" His expression was playful, and shook my head fighting a laugh. "And you realize I haven't done anything for free." Jake's moods changed so fast I had trouble keeping up sometimes. Now he was giving me a downright hungry look.

"Yes I remember, sex and bacon." I did laugh this time and watched him as he pulled himself out of the chair.

"That's right!" He offered me his hand to help me stand up. "The bacon you can make me now, but I will expect the rest of payment in full after everyone leaves." He pulled me up and I flew off the couch and against his broad chest. He held me and I was surprised how his warmth actually relaxing my tense body.

"I love you Jake." This boy, man, beautiful creature in front of me, how had I gotten so damn lucky? Karma must finally be paying me back for the years of crap I have been taking. I looked up into his warm, brown eyes. How could I go from being so pissed to so completely smitten with him in like fifteen minutes? It didn't seem possible. Maybe this is what love is.

I listened to the rise and fall of his chest the beating of his heart as he just stared down at me intently. It was that frozen feeling again, like we were the only two people in the world. He kissed my forehead, "You are my world Lea. I…" He swallowed hard. "I realize what love is thanks to you." Suddenly I wished his friend's weren't there, because I wanted to cover him in kisses, to show him just how much he meant to me. I lifted one of his massive hands, kissing his finger tips.

"Let's go get that food made, because I can't wait to get to bed." He caught my meaning and grinned.

"Let me start cleaning up the mess in here, it will help things go faster!"

* * *

><p>After my first night, working in the evening calmed down a little. It still had more going on then the day shift did, because people tended to get drunk and do more stupid things at night; but I had yet to have a day that compared to the first one. Home was also becoming static. Different friends of Jake started to appear almost every day. I fed them, they watched movies, and sometimes I even think they were helping Jake with repairs. It kept my man busy and happy, and I found I was actually enjoying the company.<p>

I was thinking about what Jake and I could do on my next couple of days off, staring at the computer screen I was suppose to typing up a report on when I heard the jangle of the bell. I glanced at the clock seeing it was too early still for Charlie and rose figuring it must be someone in need of some assistance. I stopped a little surprised by who was waiting at the desk.

"Leah?" The tragically beautiful woman looked up at me and tried to give me a small smile. I grinned back. I really liked Leah. She and I had clicked right away, and it bothered me that Jake and his friend's seemed to simple brush her off the way they did. I had gotten into more then a few glaring matches when one of them would make a nasty comment about her. She was who I imagine I could have very easily become without the wonderful support structure of good friends I had always been blessed to have.

"Hey." She was holding herself with her arms. Her posture betrayed the fact that something was making her uncomfortable.

"Can I do something for you?' She was one of Jake's friend's that hadn't stopped by yet, though her brother Seth had a bunch of times. I had been disappointed because I had really wanted to talk to her more. She had saved my ass that first night I had met everyone with Paul setting me off and I felt like I really owed her something.

"I was hoping maybe we could talk?" Her eyes darted around the room.

"Well if it's something official you can step back to my desk. If you wanted a little more privacy, I get off work in like thirty minutes. I could meet you at the diner down the street for some breakfast?" I watched her consider both options.

"Jake's at your place isn't he?" I nodded at her question.

"And probably your brother also and who knows who else." I laughed and Leah sighed.

"The diner would be the best option. What I want to talk about is kind of private." My curiosity was peaked. Leah stepped back from the desk, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you by the way, for everything with Seth. It's been good for him to spend more time with the rest of the guys. Before you, well, honestly I wouldn't have wanted him around Jake." I appreciated Leah's honesty.

"You know you are always welcome to stop by too, sometimes I kind of feel like I am living in some weird frat house." I gave Leah a lop sided grin. She looked at me a bit puzzled for a moment, before she blinked it away.

"You don't know the half of it yet, just wait." Her words did not reassure me.

"Fantastic!" She actually let out a genuine smile at the sarcasm in my tone.

"The diner then, I have a few errands I can run around town. I will see you soon." Leah left as abruptly as she had entered and I was left standing, concerned for her. I had wanted to ask Jake about Leah, about why she seemed so lonely; but it didn't seem proper to me to gossip like that. I would rather work on gaining Leah's trust so that she could tell me her own story in her own time. With a groan I turned back towards my desk, knowing I had to finish the report I had no interest in.

* * *

><p>I pulled out my cell phone as I walked towards the diner and dialed the house's number. Jacob picked up on the third ring; I could hear a ruckus happening behind him and decided it was probably best not to ask what was going on there.<p>

"Hey?" There was question in his voice and I laughed at his informal greeting. Happy it was me that was calling and not a family member of mine, as I hadn't exactly told everyone I knew yet I had a live in boyfriend.

"Hey Jake." I paused before walking into the restaurant hating to be on the phone when I entered.

"Hey Baby? What's up is everything alright?" There was concern in his tone now. I could almost see his mind buzzing trying to figure out why I was calling him instead of coming home.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm going to be late coming home. Leah stopped into the station today and she has something she wants to talk to me about." I shoved my free hand in the pocket of my hoodie, it was a little brisk this morning.

"Leah? Seriously?" Now his tone went from concerned to baffled.

"Yes Jake, I think something might really be wrong I want to make certain she's alright." I leaned against the building.

"Lea, I mean it's great you want to help, but maybe it would be best if you don't really get involved in the bullshit between all of us." My eyes narrowed slightly at his tone.

"Jacob, none of you will help her and I liked Leah. Don't try to tell me what I should or shouldn't do." I frowned into the phone. I heard the man on the line sigh deeply.

"Fine there is no point in arguing over a phone call. I will get this placed cleaned up. I'll be waiting for you in bed when you get home." The hopeful rumble in his voice made my expression turn into a grin.

"I'll try to not be long. "

"You better." I laughed at his reply as I hung up my cell. I stowed it in my purse as I pulled open the door to the diner. I really wasn't looking to insert myself into the middle of any issues between Jake's friends. I wasn't a busy body, but there was something about Leah. I had been where she was before, when I was much younger, before I made my good friends during my college years. I had many times when I had felt completely alone. I think even though Leah obviously has friends, that they don't really try to understand her.

Not that I could like change her or anything, but I would certainly be willing to be someone who could listen and if she chooses someone she could lean on for support. Jacob would just have to deal with the fact that he was pulling me into his world now and with that I was going to develop other different relationships with those people in his life.

I looked around the diner, the morning rush in full swing. One of the waitresses waved me in, telling me to sit were ever I could find I seat. Glancing around I saw an empty table that had not been bussed yet towards the back. I crossed the room to claim it, sliding into the booth.

It only took a few minutes for Beth to come over. She started collecting all the dirty dishes; I studied her for a moment before I spoke. Her usual bounce was completely gone. She looked haggard and tired. "Hey Beth, are you alright?" I couldn't stop the concern from my tone. She looked up at me and blinked a few times before recognition cross her face.

"Oh hey Lea, I haven't seen you in here for a while." There was very little enthusiasm in her tone, it was almost like she was a different girl then the last time I had seen her.

"Yeah, I was moved to night shift so I have been going home to eat. Beth is everything alright you don't look like yourself?" I watched the waitress look around the full diner, like she was deciding if she should share her problem with me or not. Her gaze eventually fell to my uniform and like most times the authority that went along with my position made me seem like the perfect person to seek help from.

"It's going to sound so weird…" She trailed off. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm from New York City remember? I'm used to weird." I smiled trying to reassure her; she still looked at me with very uncertain eyes.

"Remember the creepy guy from the club I told you about?" She slid into the seat opposite for a moment, still keeping half an eye on her other tables she was helping.

"Has he been giving you a hard time?" This did concern me. Men that stalked women were just about the vilest creatures on the face of this Earth.

"Not really so much him, I guess. I keep having nightmares about him." Beth sighed loudly and I looked at her a little confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like he's peeking in my window, or standing next to my bed staring at me. I don't remember all that well, except for his red eyes. They give me chills. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in like a week." Beth kind of deflated and I could see just how exhausted she actually was.

"But it's just dreams?" I felt badly because if there was no actual crime there was nothing I could really do.

"Yeah, I just wish they would go away." An older man a few tables down gestured smartly at Beth, she rose groaning. "Thanks for listening. Maybe I just need to go see a shrink."

I watched the younger woman walk away and I wished there had been more I could do, but maybe seeking a professional would be for the best. There had to be a reason she kept having these nightmares. It took a little while for Beth to return to clear the table and around the time she did Leah finally showed up so the waitress and I really didn't get to talk again.

Leah sat down where Beth had been occupying just a bit earlier. She still had an apprehensive look to her. We ordered our food and drinks with nothing mentioned about Leah wishing to speak to me. I waited quietly. I wanted to allow Leah to broach the topic on her own. I felt if I pressured her, even with her asking me to meet her here, I may cause her to clam up and shut me out before she even got the chance to share. Beth brought our drinks. I blew lightly on my tea, trying to cool it so I could drink it and get a little caffeine pumping through my veins.

"So I suppose you know everything about Bella?" I blinked up at the woman across the table from me, surprised by her choice of topic and for the first time with her that morning a little hesitant at why she had asked me there.

"I know what Jake has shared with me. I know she really hurt him. I know he really loved her." I tired to read Leah's dark eyes, but she was as good at masking her feelings as I was when I wanted to be. She dumped a spoon full of sugar into her coffee.

"That stupid bitch used him and broke his heart and it pissed me off because he let her." Leah's expression darkened, I stayed silent, knowing it was not my place to supplement my opinion at this moment. "And you know what _really _pisses me off." Leah looked me right in the eye and I felt a chill, her intensity was twice what Jake's had ever been. Her pain started to ooze across to me.

"What?" I had to ask I was getting pulled in and need to know where the conversation was going.

"I let Sam do something similar to me. I was just as stupid as Jacob was, probably more so. I lost my virginity to Sam and within that month he had tossed me away like a pile of unwanted trash." I felt awkward. I wasn't certain suddenly why Leah was choosing to let loose years of bottled up emotions on me at this moment. What her end game was. My brain clicked into "cop mode", I cleared my throat.

"You can't blame yourself for wanting to trust other people, neither you nor Jake. You both had pure, good intentions; if someone else tarnished them then they are at fault." I watched her mull over my words, myself thinking about this mysterious Sam, Jake had mentioned to me a few times. Trying to piece together what had occurred with all these different people.

"Did Jake tell you about me and Sam?" The cruel look on her face had faded slightly. I think when I hadn't simply written her off Leah had realized she didn't have to keep up her tough girl front. That I wasn't going to make her feel worst for her emotions.

"I asked him not to. I have never felt anyone else's personal business was mine and that if you wanted me to know you would tell me yourself." Leah's expression became a look of respect. She sized me up and nodded as if confirming her own thoughts.

"Sam and I had been hot and heavy for a while. I loved him. I thought life was perfect; I was even beginning to think all that girlie bullshit about us getting married and having a family. One night we went to a party, everyone there drank a little too much and well I had a lot. I have always had trouble loosening up, just being in the moment and I was trying to be fun." Leah brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. I silently listened to her confession.

"I passed out at some point, and when I woke up I couldn't find Sam anywhere. I was worried maybe something had happened. Maybe he had been hurt. Finally I started going through the bedrooms upstairs at the house we were at. Imagine my surprise when the first room I walk into I find my boyfriend fucking my cousin Emily." Leah could no longer look me in the eyes. Pain and shame battled across her expression.

"After that Sam gave me a lot of bullshit about how they were meant for one another. Some cosmic thing. She completed him, romance novel garbage. And I hated them and I hated me because I wasn't good enough to hold on to the man I loved." The food came and there was a pause in the conversation. Beth sat down our plates and walked away again. I studied Leah across from me.

"Explain one thing to me. How is it in anyway your fault that the two of them are cheating assholes? If they can't accept the pain they caused with there actions then they are weak of moral character on top of the fact that they are completely untrustworthy." Was it fair for me to have an opinion about people I had never met? Probably not, but I liked Leah which automatically meant I sympathized with her.

"Wow…" I watched her stare at her plate for a moment. "You are seriously the first person I have known who didn't saint Emily and Sam for there choices and turn me into some creepy villain who can't let go of what she lost." Her expression was raw and pained now. I took a small bite of my eggs.

"Sometimes it takes someone looking in from the outside before the true reality of a situation can be seen. That's part of the reason people depend on the Police so much. We should be an impartial judge for their issues." I took another small bite and Leah followed suit. I could see she was mulling over our conversation up to this point. From her expression I got the feeling that everything she had just shared with me wasn't what she had actually wanted to talk about and was just the prep work for the real event.

We both got about halfway through our meals before Leah broached a new topic with me. "Would you feel uncomfortable if I asked you to go to the Cullen's house with me?" My fork paused just outside my mouth and I knew I was staring at the woman across from me perhaps a bit too stunned. She looked away after a moment and I saw from her expression she was going to back peddle because she thought I was aghast by her request. I took a deep breath laying down my utensil for a moment.

'May I ask why before I give my answer?" I was going to try to handle this logically, as Leah did not deserve to be blown off once again when she was finally opening up a little. The woman across from me shifted in her seat, looking more uncomfortable then I had seen her at any point while knowing her.

"I need to speak to Doctor Cullen about something that is kind of private." I noted her hesitation still to share the whole story with me.

"But why me of all people?" I had to admit the idea of going to the place where the woman that had destroyed the man I loved lived seemed like it may be a bad idea to me.

"Because no one else would understand. All the guys think I should just learn to live with everything that has happened to me and back in the day I could have asked Emily, but now…" Leah trailed off, her eyes rising to mine with a desperation I didn't know she possessed.

"When would you want to go?" I thought about trying to force details out of the woman with me, or to ask her why she just didn't go to the hospital, but I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she really did see this situation she had chosen as her one viable option to reach what she needed. We all had our reasons for doing things. Whatever hers was, this was very important to Leah. If a small bit of awkwardness was all it would cost me to help her with something that was obviously so serious to her, who was I to stand in her way.

"We could go right now? I checked while I was waiting for you and Carlisle doesn't work until this afternoon." Leah wanted to get me there before I could change my mind on her; she was a bit more strategic then I had given her credit for.

"I should probably call Jake and tell him first. He is going to be waiting for me." I reached down to fish inside my purse, but stopped as Leah spoke up urgently.

"Don't!" I lifted my eyes surprised by her tone. "He won't want you to go and I will be honest with you here Lea. I don't know if I can go unless I have someone I trust with me."

"Well…" I wasn't certain I felt right going around something that I knew Jacob would feel strongly about.

"I mean you can tell him when you get home. Just for right now, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." That desperation was back in Leah's face. I wanted to help her, I truly did but I also didn't want to hurt Jake, knowing how sensitive a topic the Cullen's were for him.

"Leah can you tell me why you need to go there please? It would make deciding this much easier for me." I watched her expression pain for a moment, and then grow dark again, before finally a kind of defeat lifted to her eyes. She leaned across the table her voice softer.

"Something happened to me and I'm sterile. I'm hoping maybe Dr. Cullen can help me." Her confession let loose a new expression of grief. Suddenly I understood a whole new plane of Leah's pain. Everything had been taking from her, her love, her chance at a "normal" life. Jake would have to understand, because I was going to help her.

"We can go now then." I nodded my decision made. Across from me a sort of relief flooded Leah's eyes.

"Thank you." She did seem very genuinely grateful.

"I just hope Dr. Cullen can actually help you." And privately inside I hoped Jake didn't murder me for what I was about to do.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter and the next one are both from Lea's point of view the two after should both be from Jacob's. Sorry for a bit of a cliff hanger, but I figured this was a better place to split up the story. Once again I need to thank everyone that takes the time to favorite and follow this piece, but especially the people that take the time to review. Your kind words keep me writing! Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**LEA**

Other then Leah giving me directions the drive over to the Cullen's house was fairly silent. I could tell she had a lot on her mind after our breakfast conversation and I figured it wouldn't hurt for me to give her a little space to think. Finally Leah indicated for me to turn down a driveway. Pulling in I couldn't help but make an appreciative noise at the appearance of the residence in front of us.

To say the Cullen's house was nice was an extreme understatement. It was more like it belonged on the cover of some fancy home magazine. The meticulous detail of the house and the surrounding landscaping spoke of immense wealth. I gave a side long glance at Leah and she nodded to me as if reading my thoughts.

"Best house in town. Expect no less from the Cullen's." Her tone said more to me then words ever could. Still she seemed to trust these people enough to come here with what was probably her most private issue, so I was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. Anyway I had barely spoken to Edward or Bella long enough the only day I had met them to even form an opinion. Still I felt a nagging feeling in my gut that this wasn't a good idea.

I parked and Leah and I both climbed out of my truck. Before we could get more then a few steps into the yard one of the biggest men I had ever seen came lumbering out of their garage. My eyes widened and it made me wonder if there was something in the water around here, because where did all these giant men come from? The guy was wiping his hands off and it looked like maybe he had been doing some form of mechanic work. He looked a little surprised when he saw who was at his home.

"Leah Clearwater, right?" He gestured to the woman at my side. "You have to be the last fucking person I would ever think I would see at our house." He had an easy smile and an agreeable personality. He reminded me of Jake's friend's and I liked him right away. "Now you," the giant turned his honey colored eyes towards me. "You I haven't met before."

"Emmett, this is Lea, she's Jacob's girlfriend." Leah seemed as hesitant about his name as Emmett had hers. It's interesting that these two groups seem to know one another and yet, seem foreign to each other at the same time.

"You're dating Black?' His laughter was raucous. "Good luck with that. He is one super moody son of a bitch."

"Yeah he probably used to be, but I think by now I've worked of that out of him." The tone of my voice spoke multitudes. I felt the slight smirk cross my face. I had been around guys too much in my life that I just couldn't allow myself to back down from a friendly challenge by one. Emmett's eye narrowed for a moment before he burst out laughing again.

"Fuck I like you! You Mutts needed someone with a sense of humor in your group." My smile fell at what Emmett had just called my friend's. I though it was a terrible, weird way to describe them. I gave Leah a baffled look that bordered on annoyed.

She glared at the large man. "No dog bullshit. Lea won't see the humor in it." I watched the two of them exchange looks, Emmett first confused then realization dawning.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound as stupid at it did." He smirked at me. "Old joke, if you weren't here you probably wouldn't see why it's funny." Somehow I doubt I would have ever found it funny but I kept my peace. I just nodded.

"Yeah, is Carlisle here?" Leah got straight to her point; she seemed through with the man speaking to us presently.

"He's inside with everyone else. Come on I'll get him for you." Emmett gestured for us to follow with his head. Leah and I exchanged looks and she just rolled her eyes. Walking inside it didn't surprise me that the interior of the house was probably even more beautiful then the exterior and there was so much white everywhere. I just pictured the nightmare it would be to keep clean, especially in my case. Emmett bellowed out Carlisle's name as we entered. I watched Leah grimace and I had to stifle a laugh.

From one of the side rooms walked a stunning couple. Two things hit me when I saw them. One was a question as to why the Cullen's were all so perfect in just about every human fashion and second, why even though supposedly not related by blood they all had the same odd honey colored eyes.

"Well this is a surprise." The man of the couple spoke; I'm assuming he was Carlisle. His eyes glanced from Leah to myself and back to the woman at my side. That was the first moment I really noticed how uncomfortable Leah looked. She hadn't been that way outside. Now in the house she almost seemed to be shaking. I took a step closer to her laying a concerned hand on her arm, wondering if she was scared to talk to the doctor about her problem.

The other woman spared me a glance and gave me a grateful nod. "Sorry, smell." Her explanation only made me more baffled, because I had no idea what odor she was talking about or why it was affecting her. Still training forced me to remain professional and observant. "Sorry to bother you in your home Dr. Cullen, but I have something I was hoping to discuss with you, in private." She added the last part as more beautiful, pale Cullen's appeared. Another couple in the landing and Edward and Bella from down a hallway.

I could see the surprise on the latter's faces when they saw I was standing with Leah. Carlisle smiled softly at the woman at my side. Cops spend enough time in hospitals that we get to know medical professionals pretty well and Carlisle gave off a different vibe then a lot of Doctors. Most were arrogant, pompous. I guess when you worked miracles daily you sort of had to be, but Dr. Cullen had a gentle nature about him, as did the woman who I assumed was his wife at his side. Neither was what I had suspected. "Of course Leah, you know I'm always more then willing to give assistance." Carlisle looked at me curiously, but was too well mannered to ask who I was.

Leah didn't seem like she was going to introduce me either and I was about to take it upon myself when to my surprise Edward spoke up. "The woman with her is Jacob Black's girlfriend, Carlisle. Bella and I met her when we first got back to town." Something about Edward made me uneasy. I always felt like he knew much more then he should. Carlisle just smiled at me in a knowing way. I intensely wished suddenly that I knew more about what had happened between all these people and my boyfriend, because I felt like there was a lot of history that I was blank to.

"You will have to tell Jacob we say hello to him then. It has been a long time since we saw him." Dr. Cullen's soft tone soothed me. Leah on the other hand was looking up at the landing intently. She vocally growled softly at the shaggy haired blond man standing with a petite brunet.

"Jasper." I heard warning in her tone; I spared her a look before glancing above myself wondering why she was suddenly concerned. Jasper on the other hand just gave a little apologetic smile to us.

"Just keeping things calm." I blinked at his words. Trying to feel annoyed at the fact it was like everyone was talking in riddles that I didn't know the punch line to, but presently I was too relaxed to completely care. It was an odd sensation.

"I think maybe it might be best if we just conclude your business as quickly as possible?" Carlisle gave Leah a considering look. The woman at my side nodded swiftly.

"That would probably be best for everyone."

"Well if you want to join me in my study we can talk in private. Edward perhaps you and Bella would like to take our guest to the kitchen, maybe she would like a cup of tea? Esme has some delicious exotic blends she has been saving." Carlisle gestured to the woman at his side as he said the name. Edward had a momentarily awkward look before it melted into gentlemanly indifference. Bella was staying close to his side studying me intently; it began to unnerve me a little. Leah touched my arm now, I turned to her she looked concerned.

"Is that alright?" I was grateful to her that she wasn't just going to run off and leave me with strangers, but I was a big girl and could certainly care for myself while she was gone.

"That's fine Leah; go take care of your conversation. I'll be waiting for you." Leah spared me one last look before crossing the room and falling in step with Carlisle as they exited towards the rear of the house. With the display in the room finished I watched as the rest of the Cullen family broke apart and back to whatever interests they had already been involved in. Emmett grinned at me as he exited back out the door and Esme gave me the kindest look. I couldn't stop the smile I reflected back at her. I watched Jasper and the woman with him pause, the tiny girl at his side staring at me for a long moment. I held her gaze curious, until she too smiled and they both turned to return to their previous business.

That left me with Edward and Bella. Even with as good as he seemed to be at hiding it, I could feel Edward's unease at the situation. Slight tighten of muscles, small facial twitches gave away volumes of information when you knew how to look. Yet he also seemed able to sense what I was thinking even better and more magically then Jacob seemed to and as soon as I noticed something about him it melted away like it was never there.

Bella had been silent all this time, half behind Edward, holding his arm in a possessive way. Golden eyes trained on me with the intensity of a hunting falcon. I wouldn't be unnerved. My posture reminded relaxed. I had stared down five hundred pound drug dealers; one young woman was not going to shake my composure that much.

"The kitchen is this way." Edward gestured. I think he got the idea that neither Bella nor I were going to make the first move. I nodded politely to him.

"Thank you. I don't think this should take too long, so hopefully I won't be too much of an inconvenience." The couple let me lead the way; I found my eyes drifting around me, taking in everything. "Your home is absolutely stunning." The house was open aired enough I was able to find the kitchen without much help.

"I'll tell Esme you think so, she has done almost all the work decorating the place, with a little help from Alice." Edward's tone was so even, and uninvolved it was completely unnatural. I sat at the table, mulling over everything categorizing my thoughts for the future. Bella slide into the seat across from me, I felt myself almost against my will drawn into her lovely face.

"Was Alice the woman next to Jasper?" I tried to blink away the almost stupefying effect these people's eyes had on me. Instead I went back to focusing on my surroundings.

"Yes, she is one of my "sisters" the other Rosalie, is out currently, which is probably a good thing." Edward smirked as he stood by the sink filling up the tea pot. I felt my own lips curl into a grin. Edward was good looking when he wasn't presenting himself as so uptight and proper, I could see his appeal to Bella. Still his otherworldly, princely charm held nothing against the warm, messy, beautiful man I shared my life with. I thought of Jacob right now waiting for me at home and how upset he would be to know were I was and felt a flash of guilt.

I sighed, glancing up to see Bella still watching me. Edward was getting out tea and a cup and the conversation had seemed to run into a stand still. "Charlie is really happy you're back Bella." I smiled pleasantly, seeing if I could draw the other girl into a conversation on our common ground.

"I've been trying to spend as much time with him as I can, I don't know how long we will be here." Something about her tone and expression put me on edge again, and it appeared to do the same to Edward as I watched his shoulders tighten slightly before that emotion too disappeared.

'Well he can't say enough good things about you." I painted on my friendliest smile, keeping things light and welcoming.

"Are you going to tell Jacob?" Her question made the grin fall from my face, I looked at her a little blankly, not certain what she meant.

"Tell Jake what?" I tried to keep the defensive tone out of my voice.

"That I won't be here for too much longer, I know how much he must want to see me." I honestly didn't even know how to reply to that. Granted I had never spoken to Bella nor hazard to guess at her side of the story, but from everything Jake had told me it seemed like it should be obvious to me that distant was the best thing for both of them. I didn't even hear Edward cross the room, but he was suddenly leaning down, kissing Bella's fingers softly.

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" His voice like silk was so persuasive. Bella pursed her lips in annoyance the first real expression I had seen her make since arriving. Edward leaned in gently kissing her lips. Usually I would have been uncomfortably watching a public display of affection between two people I hardly knew, but currently I was too thrown by what Bella had seemly just demanded from me.

Bella leaned against her husband and it seemed to me that he had convinced her to calm. He smiled at her so softly, with so much love. It made my heart ache suddenly for the man who was a town away, sleeping in our bed. Edward touched Bella's cheek before walking back to the stove the kettle having started to whistle.

"So are you going to tell him?" I glanced back at Bella surprised, her eyes on me now cold. I felt heat rise to my face. I had been trying very hard to maintain my polite, orderly manner, but I loathed being pushed around by someone.

"I don't think it's any of my business to tell. Jacob is finally starting to heal emotionally, when he wants to talk to you, he's a big boy, I'm certain he will come over here all on his own and do it." My tone held final authority, I wasn't going to be bullied or back down from my decision.

"You just don't want him to see me do you?" Somewhere in the background Edward was watching us, but my attention was focused solely on the woman across from me. Her golden eyes hard, I got the immediate impression that Bella was not used to people telling her no. My next words came out dangerously low.

"Listen Bella, I appreciate that all of you have been through some sort of difficult experience that I'll admit outright I was not privy to, nor do I understand, but if you think for a second I'm going to allow you to push me around, or let you attempt to drag Jacob back to whatever dark place you left him in before spiriting off into your beautiful life here you have another thing coming." Only one thing really could ever bring out my darker, more aggressive emotions, protecting those I loved. I barely computed my chair sliding back or my form standing ridge, my fists clenched.

Bella stood too, glaring back at me with her angel face. Edward was crossing the floor, reaching for the woman across from me; her teeth drew back in what I would describe as a snarl. Some instinctual part of my brain was screaming danger to me but I couldn't understand why, Bella wasn't much larger then me and I was in better shape, there was no way she could take me, even if it came to that. I leapt back as the angry girl suddenly pushed the kitchen table sending it skidding to the side of the room as if it were made of paper.

"How dare you presume to tell me what happened between Jake and me. You weren't here you didn't know what it was like, how much it killed both of us…" I think she wanted to go on, her pitch rising to a painful volume, but Edward wrapped his arms around her and to my shock the body of Leah Clearwater suddenly appeared between us.

"Back off Bella." Leah was shaking violently like she could barely hold herself back. My own anger melted slightly at the oddity of the events around me. Nothing about this whole trip had seemed normal to me at all. I opened my mouth, trying to think of what to say, but Leah turned and intersected my thoughts. "Go back to the truck." I stiffened at her command, my eyes narrowing, a protest ready on my lips. Leah could see this and she signed. "Please Lea, I know I've already asked you for way too much today, but I really need you to leave right now, because if anything bad happens to you Jake is going to be destroyed and he will never forgive me." The pleading quality of her eyes, it broke my temper and brought me back to my senses. I looked around Leah towards the couple in the kitchen with us. Edward was calming Bella and she now looked more upset then furious herself. I nodded to Leah suddenly feeling very much like a foolish child.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I left without saying good bye to anyone. Carlisle was standing outside the kitchen watching, I assume having arrived with Leah but I felt so silly I couldn't even look at him. I walked out of the house and back towards my truck slamming the door as I slide into the driver's seat. I couldn't believe I had made such a jackass out of myself in front of people I hardly knew. Losing it like an uncontrolled nitwit. Just the thought of anyone hurting Jake, it awakened something primal and almost frightening inside of me.

It wasn't long before Leah joined me. I started up my truck silently, watching the woman in the passenger side seat. "I'm really sorry Leah, I really messed up your talk didn't I, I don't know what came over me, I'm an ass." The other woman looked at me before shaking her head.

"That bitch does that to me too, so don't worry about it. I'm just glad we got everything settled down." Leah looked out the window for a moment before continuing. "Also don't worry about my problem. Carlisle said pretty much what I'd thought and it's something that I can fix, if I'm willing to make some life changes I'm not ready to right now." It was a cryptic answer, but I didn't really feel it was my place to push for more information at the moment.

Leah laughed suddenly which caused me to look at her a little baffled. "You have balls of steel you know that?" I just blinked, not certain where this topic had come from, and Leah seemed to have no desire to expand on her comment. "I would definitely tell Jake were you went, but if he doesn't demand details I would probably refrain from mentioning that little melt down." Leah side way glanced at me. "Because I see him coming over and making tons of demands for your safety because that's Jake and I don't think either of us want that?" She raised her brow at me and smirked. I couldn't stop the laugh that came from her words and expression.

"No, it's hard enough making him be sensible half the time as it is." Leah laughed more, only this time it had a slightly darker tone.

"Just wait until you get the full scope of the picture." I looked at her blankly not certain what she meant, but she just smiled at me again like it was a joke.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning by the time I actually got home and considering I had to be up within the next four or fives hours for my next work day I was feeling more then a little tired. Leah had just asked to be dropped off by the station and I complied. The ride back from the Cullen's had been very different from the ride there. Leah and I had a much easier air between us now, a mutual respect and understanding, which came from both of us knowing we could depend on the other. I could see a friendship blossoming between us, it was tentative and would have to be nurtured, but it was there.<p>

Still my mind was buzzing as I climbed the steps of my front porch. Sometimes when I was around a lot of Jake's friend's or whatever in the case of the Cullen's I suppose, I got the feeling there was a big piece of his life puzzle I was missing. Everyone spoke this secret language that they all mutually understood except me. It was aggravating and the problem was I really couldn't pin point any one thing to bring up to Jake about how I felt. Because I felt like an idiot just being like, I think everyone is just mutually deciding not to tell me something. It made me sound paranoid.

Then the whole thing with Bella, I didn't even really want to think about it. I had acted like a complete asshole. I was usually so good about self control and I could have drunk morons screaming in my face for hours and not bat an eyelash. So why had one girl been able to get under my skin so completely. I realized I was just tired and cranky and confused and I just wanted to go to bed.

Jake had left the door open for me and I climbed the steps, allowing myself one huge yawn. I discarding clothing as I walked figuring I could collect it all together after I had gotten a few hours shut eye and was a bit more coherent. By the time I reached my bedroom I was in just my underwear and I shimmed out of that also as I crossed the floor. I had discovered sleeping with Jacob was better then having three electric blankets and it made pretty much any bedding or clothes ruled unnecessary. I sat down on the side of the bed, reaching to set the alarm hearing the sleeping man beside me stir.

"Finally I was starting to worry." Jake stretched and gave me a sleepy little smile. "What in the hell were you and Clearwater doing all that time?" His head rose and I saw a confused expression cross his face. I ran a hand through my hair about to explain when suddenly Jacob sat straight up in the bed. We both froze staring at one another in two vastly different forms of confusion. I blinked my mouth opening to once again attempt to shed light on his question, when the force of Jake pushing me onto the bed knocked the wind out of me.

He was above me, pinning me with this massive frame. His face buried in my hair for a moment, I wasn't frightened, I didn't think Jake would ever hurt me; but I was surprised. I both heard and felt the rumble of the growl that left his chest.

"Where were you?" Accusation and pain in his tone, I wanted to be more sensible, less exhausted because I felt like we may have to have a serious discussion about this. I'd planned to tell him about my adventure after some sleep, yet somehow once again Jacob had used his magical knowledge of my life to deduce something even I couldn't have figured out from the information he had. I felt guilty and annoyed.

"Leah wanted me to go to the Cullen's with her. I know I should have told you before we went, but she just wanted to ask Dr. Cullen a medical question that she said she didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone else about. She didn't have anyone else she trusted to go with her Jake and I couldn't just turn my back on her when she needed me." Jake had shifted to his side, but he was still pressed against me and the heat of his body seemed twice as intense as normal. His face looked cold, devoid of emotion and completely unlike the Jacob I knew.

"The wonderful Cullen's that can cure anything. I'm certain they were able to make all of Leah's problems go away and you probably found them all absolutely charming and amazing." The bitterness in his tone surprised me. I didn't realize Jacob's wounds were still this deep. "Did they dazzle you? Were you sad to come back to your boring little life here afterwards?" His hard eyes glared into mine. He was mad, but not so much at me as he was at life.

I tired to muster up pity for my boyfriend, understanding, some Zen kind of logic. Instead I just sat up pulling away from him a little and smacked the side of his head smartly. "You Jackass, can't you see after all this time that I'm completely and thoroughly in love with you. I have lived for years, YEARS as an independent, proud woman always doing my thing, my way. Yet I have turned my entire world upside down for you, I have devoted myself to you in a way I maybe have never done for another person. And I have loved every single minute of it and you and our life we're building here. Dazzled by the Cullen's, please Jacob Black. The truth is I find them odd and cold and creepy; and I'm really tired and don't know what else you want me to say."

I held my ground, watching Jake glower. He looked away, off to the distance out of one of the bedroom windows. He seemed to be thinking and I gave him time. I scooted closer to him again, shivering against the cool air in the house. I was hurt when he suddenly pulled away. My temper rose far more quickly than normal.

"What I went to help out Leah and because of that now you won't touch me?" He actually bulked at the anger in my tone. His dark eyes now confused.

"No it's not that, I mean. I'm annoyed you went to the Cullen's without warning me, but everything you just said, it was really nice." Now his expression became more earnest. "I don't even know what to think, that you would choose me, but it makes me really happy." He gave me a tentative smile seeing I still didn't look too pleased. I glanced down at the space that was obvious between us and gave him a considering look.

"You may say all that Jake, but you're still not touching me." It really hurt me, that he could brush me off like this, over something that I could see was painful to him, but I certainly hadn't cheated or crossed some unforgiving line. He looked around us, like he was searching for something to say; finally he let out a deep sigh.

"It's not you, it's the smell." I blinked at him. Started to try to say something and stopped, not certain what to even make of what he just told me. My mind flashed to the Cullen's earlier and Leah shaking and her declaring almost the precisely same thing to me I had no clue what either of them meant.

"The what? Jake what does that even mean?" I attempted to scent the air around me, but the room smelled the same like it always did. "Do I smell, do you want me to like go take a shower?" My tolerance for weird was starting to run low.

"Maybe, that would help." His forehead bunched in thought. I was ready to clobber him and all his friend's and the Cullen's for not making any sense.

"Fine!" I scooted off the bed and stomped out of the room, not even bothering to look behind me. I walked down to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Turning on the water, I quickly washed. Stepping out I was still annoyed, and even after drying my hair my temper had not completely subsided. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, forcing myself to categorize why I was so upset. Part was being tired, but it was also the fact that I felt like Jake didn't trust me and that he had barely reacted to my confessing how much he meant to me. On top of everything it was just how strange every situation had been today, and how I hated not being able to explain things to myself.

I left the bathroom, the house quiet and wondered if Jake had fallen back to sleep while I had cleaned up for him. That just aggravated me more. I turned away from the bedroom and instead made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I crashed on the couch, pulling my thick quilt off the back of it and curling up. My alarm was still going to blare upstairs when I had to get up and hopefully I would hear it from where I was laying.

I wasn't sure how long I had laid there. I may have even drifted off at one point, it was hard to tell. But I felt myself wake up to the sound of Jake walking down the stairs. I think he wanted me to hear, because usually he was much quieter. I followed his foot steps to the room and heard him pause in the door way. I turned ready to say something nasty, but stopped. Staring at me was an over-sized, scared looking little boy. I wasn't certain how Jacob could take up the entire doorway and somehow look about three feet tall at the same time but he did.

I sighed, my heart ached and I couldn't manage to be annoyed with him anymore. I scooted over on the couch and patted the cushion next to me in invitation. Jacob actually bound across the room, falling on the couch and pulling my body towards his. Until I was resting on top of his frame, I settled my face pressed into his shoulder and neck.

"Lea…" Jacob's tone was so serious; it caused me to raise my face to his. He was looking at me intensely, his arms around my body as if to keep me from leaving him again if I didn't like what he said. "I don't want you around the Cullen's again." My brows rose as I gave him a considering look.

"Not that I'm going to be searching them out Jake, but let's be realistic, my boss is Bella's father and Carlisle is a pillar of the community. I can't guarantee our paths are never going to cross." He shook his head with a sigh, I wanted to brush off what he was saying, but it wasn't just Jake being macho. He really was concerned.

"I thought a lot about our conversation about that guy that slugged you while you were working. I hate it, but I get what you meant. I'm not used to this. Most people want me for the fact I'm big and strong and can protect them. I've kind of just accepted it's what I'm good for, but that's really one of the last things you require from me. That's cool, I can adapt and I love the fact you see sides of me that I didn't even know were there." I kissed his chin, pausing his declaration. Thinking maybe Jake hadn't completely brushed off everything I had said earlier as completely as I had thought. He drew in a loud breath as I watched his eyes drift to my lips and I knew he wanted more, but he blinked it away, not finished talking.

"So I'm going to try my best to respect your wishes and not beat the shit out of anyone that looks at you the wrong way even if I want to, but I need you to do something for me." He sat up a little and I shifted back. "I understand I over react about a lot of things, but every once in a while I'm really serious about something. The Cullen's are dangerous, maybe not them so much, but the world surrounding them. As long as you're near me and my friend's you're safe. We would never let anything happen to you, but you have to understand we can't protect you when you're around them. I think I know why Leah went there and I don't fault her and I think I understand why you two are getting close, but I hate the fact she took you there. If something would have happened I couldn't have done anything to help you. You told me how important this life we're building together is to you; well what do you think I would do without you?"

I looked down at Jacob's chest suddenly feeling like an ass. I'd gotten so wrapped up this morning in my feelings, my annoyances I'd completely brushed off those of the man that I'd said was so important to me. "You're right." I wasn't going to try to justify myself and maybe I didn't understand everything that was going on right now, but I'm certain over time everything would become clearer. I couldn't expect Jake to follow every rule and regulation I decided to place down and not give things he told me that he found important a second thought. I'd spouted off to him just a bit ago about how much I was giving up for us, I certainly hadn't proved that this morning. All I'd done was make demands and expect him to follow them. I had to remember it was _us_ now and not _me_.

"If you're going to try your best to respect my position as a cop, then I'm going to try my best to not be around the Cullen's and in the very least never be alone with them." He relaxed, but inside I still felt guilt. I slipped off the couch, watching a confused expression cross Jake's face, until I reached out my hand to him. I attempted to pull him up but it was more like me trying fruitlessly and him just humoring me by doing so. I gently directed him to a sitting position. Jake allowed me to, his eyes filled with both amusement and bewilderment. Once he was situated like I wanted I slid back into his lap, straddling him.

"Thank you." He kissed my temple, his mouth in a slight smirk trying to understand what my end game had suddenly become but grateful I'd agreed to a compromise he could live with. Somehow though I still didn't feel like everything was right, I reached down between us, grasping his soft member. The moment my fingers brushed him, it twitched to attention. Jake's breath caught in his throat as he looked at me surprised. "Don't you want to sleep?" He wasn't complaining, I could tell he was just trying to be considerate.

"I can't, not when I can still feel this wall between us. I want to break it down." I held him firmer. His cock getting hard, I was already panting thinking about how he was going to feel inside of me. Jacob laughed deep in his throat.

"This is a first for me." He grinned, cocky and adorable. I looked at him confused. "Make-up sex." He explained as he leaned forward and captured my mouth with his. He lifted me slightly and I helped direct his body into mine. We both moaned around our kiss as he filled me, my body stretching to accommodate his large girth. I pulled my lips from his, burying my face in his neck, my hips bucking against his frame. Everything in this moment was about feeling a reconnection between us. It wasn't even work, his heartbeat, his breath and his smell, all becoming mine.

Jake was holding me grunting sporadically, as I looked up his head was back laying against the top of the sofa a look of satisfaction spread across his face. Even in my passion it caused a giggle to leave my throat. His dark eyes slid open and he looked down at me for a moment, still moving against him. His gaze narrowed at my amusement at his pleasure. Suddenly he moved, he lifted my body, I let out a tiny moan as we parted. Only Jake was directing me towards the floor now, curious I followed his lead; watching as he roughly shoved the coffee table out of the way.

"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered coarsely in my ear. A wicked smile spread across my face as I obeyed. His large body over me, I titled my ass up towards him as he directed his cock back inside of me. He thrust against me hard, so fiercely I nearly lost my balance. One of Jake's massive arms wrapped around me steadying me as his body pounded into mine. I let out a whimper, which became a groan. He was breathing heavily in my ear, his body hot and delicious against my own.

He bit my shoulder, hard. It only proved to further excite me. In this position Jake was thrusting directly into my g-spot with the power of a freight train. I came harder then I ever had before in my entire life. Reality blanked out for a moment and all I saw was color and all I felt was heat. My face collapsed against the floor and I just lay there shaking, happy and useless. My senses starting to return as with one last thrust that nearly lifted me off the ground Jake came inside me. He collapsed next to me on the floor, breathing hard but as he faced me his expression became covered in that beautiful, happy smile of his.

"Think we broke that wall down for you Baby?" he touched my face and I couldn't stop my own grin.

"I think you may have just broken the sound barrier." My expression was cheeky, he burst out laughing. I watched him regain his breath, after my night and morning and all my emotions I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. I snuggled closer to his heat happy to sleep right on the floor as long as it was with him. Jacob kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Let's get you back up to bed." I shook my head stubborn.

"Don't wanna move." He laughed at my tone and I felt two strong arms lift me suddenly.

"You don't have to do anything." It gave me an odd feeling. This man, whom I loved so much, was carrying me back up to our bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so glad everyone has seemed to like what I'm doing with Leah so far. After Jake she's my favorite Twilight character and much like Jake I hated how her story ended up in Breaking Dawn. Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. To the people that review every chapter, you're the BEST and I always look forward to your comments each week! I'm going to be out of town next weekend for the Holiday so if the chapter is a little late I apologize in advance. Thank you everyone!<em>


	13. Chapter 12

**JAKE**

Being Beta at times really sucks, especially when the wife of your Alpha is pregnant and he never can seem to focus on anything else, and with wolf telepathy that becomes even more awkward and annoying. I was proud of myself though, because I really feel in the last few days I'd been doing more then just towing the line. I'd taken the two new pups Gabe and Alex under my wing so to speak. I'd been doing extra patrols with them, focusing them and they were both doing a hell of a lot better then I did when I first shifted; course they aren't carrying a fourth of the baggage I'd flung on myself.

Sam was riding my ass nightly about everything. I think a lot of it was just him having an outlet for his stress, but it was pissing me off royally and not just me. I noticed that other members of the pack were starting to react to him dressing me down frequently. Mostly he seemed annoyed I was staying at Lea's. That I was an extra few minutes run from his house then I used to be, like I wouldn't come if he was having a problem.

Overall it was getting more and more difficult for me not to bite the shit out of him, but I held myself back. A lot of the times just for Gabe and Alex because they were both so young and scared I didn't want an instability in the pack to frighten them more. Sam also kept pushing back our night off, and while everyone enjoyed hanging out at my place after our training runs; sometimes I think just to get away. It wasn't what Sam had promised us. I'd brought this fact up a few times now and he kept brushing it off as we needed to be ready. For what I wasn't certain, I don't think even Sam was certain.

Finally as kind of an apology Sam decided we should have a pack get together, another dinner. At first I'd thought it would be at his place, but Emily was so all over the map with not only her emotions but her health. Being Beta I offered up mine and Lea's house, after getting her permission of course because unlike with Sam I was scared of her when she got angry at me.

Then I think Sam had been a little pissed at just how much everyone liked this idea. Pretty much the entire pack had hung out there with me at some point now. Lea usually came home to a house full of wolves and honestly I was surprised and proud that she had accepted all of us and our bullshit so readily. It was very relaxed at our place; because of the lack of a never ending love triangle, at my home all of that stress was gone. She hadn't said anything but I'd felt the tension leave Leah's form last night when I'd told the pack about the dinner and where it was going to be. Leah even asked if she could come by early to help my Lea out. Wonders never cease to me that the two of them get a long. It makes me wonder had we not all been such soulless douche bags to Leah if she wouldn't have been such an angry bitch for so long?

Leah and I hadn't really talked in so many words about her taking my girlfriend to the house of the people I hated the most in the world. I told her Lea and I had a fight, but we had made up. Then she had been pissed at me because we had been in wolf form and I had of course pictured the making up part as I said it and Leah hadn't wanted that much information. So that's pretty much where the conversation had ended, but I know she won't take Lea around any vampires again so whatever.

Rachel had also chased me down during one of my times in La Push. Her wedding was approaching and she has quite a few things she wants me to do. This was fine. Now that Quil, Embry and Seth had been helping me out a lot with home repairs I'd actually managed to fix up a lot of the shit around the house. I was proud of it. So I had a little bit more spare time. This had also led me to asking Lea about the old barn behind her place. It wasn't huge and it was in even worst shape then the house had been, but I'd wanted to know if she wanted the space for anything. She had been surprised and told me no, I told her that I was going to fix it up and use it if it was alright with her. I had a lot of people ask me to do odd mechanical jobs for them. I figured if I had a work place and eventually more proper tools I could do more and start charging a little. Once again more things in life clicking into place for me.

Things with my girlfriend, continued to surprise me daily. We still had the huge elephant in the room, of me being a werewolf and her not knowing about it. I think it made it worst sometimes that she was a cop, because she was naturally trained to hone in on things that happened that were unusual and to investigate them. So a lot of shit that me or my pack mates would do that would slide past other people I could see bothered her. I kept waiting for questions or a conversation, but she hadn't brought it up.

Other then my secret double life, I'd never been happier then I was right now. There is a peace inside of me that I can't put into words. And it's not that I still don't get pissed off, that I still don't bite Paul or scuffle with Quil, but I'm not so fucking angry all the time anymore. In fact other then wishing I could piss in Sam's corn flakes I hadn't really been furious in like a week. That had to be a record for post-wolf Jake. Now though when I got mad I would talk to Lea about it. Her opinions always balanced mine out. For the first time ever I felt like I was actually growing up and becoming a man. What surprises me is that this doesn't scare me, I actually really like it.

And the best fucking part of my relationship, I have so much fucking sex. Even that has been a learning experience for me. I've always considered myself rather skilled so it has been a bit of a blow to my ego to realize just how much I haven't tried. But I am an apt pupil and I learn fast. Sometimes I wonder what my life could have been like if I would have met Lea when I was sixteen. Course she would have been in her twenties and probably wouldn't have looked twice at me. I actually asked her what she thought our lives would have been like. She explained to me that the sum of all my experiences makes me who I am and that she loves me too much to wish for me to change. I really liked that. I appreciated the fact even all my bullshit was useful.

So Lea is off today and tomorrow. The pack dinner is tonight and I'm on my way to La Push to get my car and bring Gabe and Alex back to my house with me. The two new wolves and Sam are the only ones that have yet to come to our place. I rode my bike as Lea is home and would probably wonder how in the hell I got back to the Reservation if I didn't take it. There was the usual light drizzle for the day as I speed along the paved road, the wind whipping against my face. I didn't mind it, the water felt cool against my skin.

The trip was quick. Parking my bike I was about to head for my car when I saw my Dad peeking out the doorway of our house at me. I smiled and waved. I wasn't really in a rush and crossing the muddy ground I made my way over to where my Father was looking at me. "Hey Dad!" Seeing my Father made me realize that I'd missed him. It seemed lately I was asking about him more through my sister then actually stopping in. "You look good."

My Dad wheeled his chair back giving me room to step inside the house and out of the rain. "You appear very good yourself Jacob. Are you in a hurry or can you stop in for a while?" There was hope in his expression that I couldn't deny.

"I would love a cup of coffee. How about I make us some?" It hit me as I stepped inside that it felt weird to not immediately consider this my home anymore. Looking around everything was were it had been the last time I was here, a tell tale sign that I wasn't making my usual mess everyday of all my shit. I could see a couple of new throw pillows on the couch and a new afghan and other small female touches. At first I thought they were from Rachel but catching the familiar Clearwater scent from them I realized they much be gifts from Sue. It warmed me to know my Dad wasn't alone and maybe not having his big grumpy son to worry about was allowing him to live a little of his own life.

"There might be some left from this morning if you want to dump the old pot." Dad was wheeling ahead of me and it only took moments to reach the kitchen. I did as he asked and started brewing some fresh drink for us. I opened the cupboard next to the stove to find a bag of chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed a plate drying next to the sink and dumping the cookies on it placed them in the table within easy reach of my Father. I grabbed a couple and started munching on them as I turned to get cups. I paused as my Dad started laughing. I turned cookie hanging from my mouth looking at him confused.

"It's easy to tell you've been living with a woman Jake. No man would serve something on a plate like this without being trained to do so." His grin was contagious and I found myself sharing it as I shoved the rest of my snack in my mouth.

"Yeah don't tell her that." We both laughed and I grabbed the cups as the coffee finished and pouring us both a drink I sat across from him at the table. "So Dad, what's new?" I took a swig of my cup the liquid scalding my throat and causing my eyes to tear. I grabbed a few more cookies to eat to give my coffee time to cool.

"Not much ever changes around here." His grin turned rueful. "Just the usual gossip, this person is with this person. Such and such has been arrested or is pregnant. Billy Black's son is living in sin with some white woman off the reservation." I could tell by the expression on his face he found the last bit amusing. I rolled my eyes certain the old woman were having a field day at tribal events filling in the blanks about what I was doing with my life.

"Well that's an improvement over what they used to say about me." I felt like I'd been thinking it almost consistently the last few weeks, but it never failed to take me by surprise at random times just how much everything had changed for me. "So any rumors about Billy Black and Sue Clearwater buzzing around the Reservation?" My coffee was finally cool enough to sip, I raised one brow as I asked giving my Dad a considering look.

I watched him color and clear his throat suddenly very interested in the cookie he was holding in his hand. "Sue has been a very dear friend to me for a long time Jake you know that." I wasn't buying it for a second. The flash in his eyes, the life that was there I had been staring at that look in the mirror for quiet some time now. I didn't push it but he could clearly see my approval from the grin across my face.

He frowned at me and I could see he didn't wish to be the topic of conversation. I took another gulp of my drink, reaching for a few more cookies. "Did Rachel come over to drill you about her plans for the wedding?" I'd gotten an ear full last time I saw her. I was hoping my Dad had shared in the fun.

"She's very excited Jake. You need to try to be understanding." From the dead pan quality in his voice I could see my Father was enjoying her mildly "bride-zilla" antics as much as I was. "Getting married is important to a young woman, remember that." His lecturing look made me choke on my drink realizing what he was suddenly implying to me.

"I don't think I'll need that advice for a while Dad no worries. Anyway Lea isn't really like most women in that respect." I shoved more food in my mouth hoping my Father would now change the subject.

"Maybe I would realize what exactly she was like if I had met her?" His mouth twisted up into a little smirk and I realized I had walked right into that one.

"Yeah I know, I've been a very neglectful son. It's just rough, she works a lot and when she not working, well she's usually taking care of all my friends." I realized just how true that was and felt a spat of internal guilt for the fact she hadn't really had any time to herself lately.

"So I hear from Paul and your sister. Rachel really like's her which I think is a very good sign. Has Sam met her?" Question in my Father's tone and expression, waiting to see what I answered.

"Not yet, he's kinda been tied up with all his bullshit." I don't really want to talk about Sam right now.

"Leah tells me Sam hasn't been focusing enough on his duty lately, that he has been too distracted. She also says that you have really picked up his slack and impressed everyone." I gave my Father a dubious look.

"Leah Clearwater really said that?" Somehow I didn't believe it.

"She did. Leah also said you are not as annoying and immature as you used to be." He was grinning again, I shook my head.

"Always nice to get a vote of confidence from Clearwater." I let out a little huff, swallowing the last of my coffee.

"Sue says Leah is also doing better. She thinks not being around Sam so much has actually done her good. It's allowed her the space to move on a little." I was surprised by this, but realized it was true. Leah had actually come over with Seth a couple of nights after the Cullen incident and it had been a lot less awkward then we'd all thought it would be at her showing up. She wasn't the life of the party but she didn't make us all feel like assholes for being there and breathing.

I shrugged at my Dad. "What was it Dylan said? The times they are a changing'?" I sat down my now empty cup and exhaled, stretching out my legs, knowing I needed to get going.

"Pack gathering at Lea's house tonight right?" Question again on my Father's face and I nodded a confirmation.

"Yeah and that sadly means I need to get going. I'm going to grab Alex and Gabe from their houses and head home, before Lea gets mad at me for not helping her with _our_guests." I grinned again rising and starting to collect together all the plates and cups for the sink.

"You'll bring her by soon right Jake?" It was asked as a question but I know my Father meant it as a suggestion. I nodded.

"Her next few days off, I'm already blocking off time just to visit you." This seemed to placate him and I gave it some more thought. "Or you know you could have the Clearwater's over too. Then she could meet Sue." I smirked and he frowned at me again.

"Try to stay out of trouble Jacob." He was following me to the door now for our farewells.

"Me, trouble?" I grinned widely leaning against the doorframe. My Dad gave me an un-amused look.

"I can't get in trouble anymore, remember I date a cop." I felt myself laugh at the please smile that crossed my Dad's face at this realization. I scowled playfully at him. We said our goodbyes and I headed out the door once again to my long neglected vehicle.

* * *

><p>Sliding out of my car I let loose a loud wolf yip, and was pleased by the almost instantaneous reply from our two new pack members. Gabe bound out first followed closely by Alex, the two wrestling to lock the door to Alex's house before running down to me. I leaned against the front of my Rabbit watching them.<p>

The change for these two had been completely unexpected. Our pack had been static for a few years now, after the Cullen's took off to Alaska to keep baby Bella in check. Following the leeches return it hadn't taken pretty much anytime for the first new shifts to happen. Alex and Gabe had been best friends before they became part of the pack and now the two were inseparable. Much like Quil, Embry and I. Gabe had gotten into a fight after school one day and had really scared himself when he had pounded the kid into the dirt. He barely made it into the woods before his shift happened and thankfully Sam had already been changed and sensed the new mind and moved quickly. Alex had run after Gabe, uncertain what had been going on with his up to then gentle friend and upon seeing the giant wolves, Sam thinks the fear triggered his shift also.

Gabe was a chocolate brown wolf like Quil only he almost looked like he had a super hero cape on, there was a large patch of black that started with his ears and traveled along his back. Currently Gabe was a lankier of the two, his hair had been long like most of us had it prior to the change but like the rest of the pack he had cut it short after shifting. Gabe was intelligent, quiet and kind. He loves comic books and video games and gets along really well with Embry.

Alex was a light grey wolf with white feet, which Seth liked teasing him about telling him he looked just like the cat Leah had when she was a girl. Now in front of me Alex was the stocky one, using his brute force more then his intellect. He was the charmer of the two and made me think of Paul, but with a personality. Alex liked girls and sports and kept bothering the shit out of me to teach him how to repair cars.

Both the boys were fourteen and while they much like all of us appeared much more filled out and older, their wolf forms maintained an over sized puppy like appearance that annoyed them both to no end. Still they were thrilled to be part of the pack and for their ages took there duties seriously, which was a huge help to my patience threshold.

Having finally succeeded with the lock they both raced down to my vehicle. "Hey Jake!" Alex spoke first, an easy grin on his face.

"Hey guys. Are you ready for your first big pack meeting?" Both of their faces were very eager. It was odd watching these two and reflecting back on my own venture into being a shape shifter. It never seemed like they felt their furry form was a burden and everything was so new and exciting to them. I wanted it to stay that way and would fight for it to. I didn't want to see them grow bitter like I had and have to run away to try to forget they were once human.

"So you remember the important rule we talked about during the training run last night?" We were all climbing into my car. Alex grabbing shot gun and Gabe sliding into the back.

"Your girlfriend doesn't know about our _secret _and we need to keep it that way." Gabe was the quieter, thinker of the two so I wasn't surprised it was him that answered.

"That's correct." I started up my rabbit and turned heading back towards my home. Alex gave me a curious look.

"If you're serious about her Jake why don't you just tell her? I mean all the other guys girlfriends and stuff know." I let out a sigh.

"I would like to, but it's still too dangerous for the pack in Sam's estimation for Lea to know and what's rule number one?" I looked at both boys curiously.

"Whatever the Alpha thinks must be obeyed or else we can't keep order." Gabe's voice rose again from the back seat and I nodded my approval.

"Correct. Anyway I'll be able to tell her in time. I'm not too worried about it as long as no one spills the beans before hand." I tired to look stern but that really wasn't my thing. And frankly what I'd just said was also a lie because I was scared shitless to tell Lea my secret.

The boys both just nodded again and we fell into an easy conversation about leech hunting while we finished our ride to my place. I pulled my car in and parked, everyone piling out. Alex and Gabe studied my home, they both had heard the amount of work I had put into it and both had complimentary things to say. I thanked them, a smirk crossing my face as I neared the front door. Music blared through the open windows of the house, coming from the kitchen in my estimation which meant Lea was already doing something.

I stepped into the front hallway and called out a tentative "hello", not surprised when the woman in the other room didn't reply because I doubt she could hear me over all the noise. I didn't try to be silent, walking through the house towards the kitchen, knowing both Gabe and Alex were just steps behind me. I paused in the doorway of the room, biting my lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing. I think Lea was making some kind of salad, but that wasn't what was amusing me. She was dancing in time with the music playing completely obliviously to the fact she currently had an audience.

I stood watching her ass sway for a moment in time to the beat, not able to wipe the huge grin off my face. My feet almost seemed to move on there own, crossing the floor to where my girlfriend was. My body pressed tightly against the back of her, my hips grinding into her behind picking up the rhythm to the song myself. I felt her jump in surprise at my sudden touch but relax as I leaned against her my mouth right next to her ear.

'I'm home." I rumbled low in my chest, her scent changed immediately which caused me to chuckle. She turned about to say something to me when she noticed the two younger boys standing in the doorway of her kitchen. I watched her turn scarlet.

"Jacob." She hissed, giving me a warning look. "Why didn't you tell me the company was right there?" I just laughed nuzzling her shoulder.

"I was distracted." I reached down to squeeze her ass with my hand and she pushed at me annoyed.

"Jacob!" She could protest all she wanted to me; I could scent from her just what my body did to hers. She slapped my shoulder, her soft mouth pressed into a line. Wiggling away from me to turn off the music I turned back towards Gabe and Alex.

"Guys this is Lea, Lea this is Gabe and Alex." I indicated which boy was which as I named them. I watched as Lea wiped off her hands before extending one to both kids.

"It's nice to meet both you. Jake talks about you all the time." Alex and Gabe accepted the hand shake.

"I kind of feel like I already know you." Alex had an easy and charming smile. "Jake quotes your "sage advice" to us so often, you know" This broke Lea into a grin and she glanced back at me.

"Wow Jacob are you actually listening and learning things from me? I wouldn't have thought that possible." Laughter from everyone in the room but me, I frowned in a good natured way at the teasing.

"Yeah, yeah. Have a joke at my expense I see how it is." Lea lightly patted my stomach as she crossed back to where she had been working.

"You boy's feel free to tell Jake if you need a drink or anything, he'll get them for you."

"Are you telling me what to do woman?" I had stepped back a few paces to lean against the counter off to the side of where Lea was standing. She turned to give me a saucy look, her brow raised, a spoon poised in her hand.

"Yes I am." Her grin brought another growl out of my chest. If the two pups were not standing in the room with us right now I would have thrown her on the table and showed her who was boss, a couple of times. We held one another's gaze as it was for a few moments, finally with a sigh Lea turned away first, rolling her eyes. I still smiled in triumph and turning back to Gabe and Alex saw them standing there a little awkwardly.

"Can we help you with something?" Gabe looked from me to Lea and back, trying to decide what him and his friend should do with themselves other then stand in the doorway. My gaze also fell to the woman in the room, figuring she would know what needed to be done better then me.

"Well we only have four chairs on the deck and a lot more people then that coming, so if you boys want to wrangle up random chairs from around the house that would be a huge help. Also Jake those extra fold-up tables we just got, maybe you could show them were you stored them in the basement and have them bring them up? We're going to need them too for food and places for people to sit." The two Pups sprang to attention, each grabbing a couple of the kitchen chairs and carrying them towards the back door, I opened the door for them stepping out after they did. Then I grabbed one of the regular porch chairs to prop the door open to make it easier for them to carry everything out.

Alex and Gabe ventured into the house in order to hunt for more places for people to sit. I hung back for a moment, not worried there was anything the boys could get into. Other then helping direct the kids to the tables, I still had a lot I needed to do. I had to finish fixing up the fire pit I'd started in the back yard for use later that night and I needed to get the grill going for the chicken we were going to cook, but first the only thing I could focus on was the sweet smell of the woman across the room from me. I crossed the floor wrapping my arms firmly around Lea, burying my face in her hair and inhaling her scent. I'd effectively pinned her from working and she froze for a moment relaxing against my heat before saying anything.

"Jake, honey, I have a lot to get done." I still didn't move; I wasn't ready to yet.

"I talked to my Dad today." My right hand drifted down to her stomach, lightly tickling her. Not daring to drift lower knowing my self control wasn't that good. She leaned her head back into my shoulder.

"How is your Father? Well I hope?" The concern in her voice was genuine it was one of the things I loved about her, she could care that much about my Dad without even meeting him just because he was important to me.

"Really good actually, keeping himself busy." I couldn't stop the chuckle that left my throat. "A little annoyed at me that he hasn't met you yet." She shifted her position and I loosened my grip to allow her to turn I was rewarded by a light, sweet kiss.

"Well we will have to remedy that soon, right?" Question in her expression and I saw a hint of apprehension and realized she wasn't certain I was ready for her to meet my Dad. Was it a big step I wondered? It just felt like another faucet of my life I was ready to share with her to me.

"I told him the next couple days you have off." I kissed her left check, then her right. "I also think Sue Clearwater and her family may join us, her and my Dad seem to be getting really close." I smirked, lifting my hands to cup Lea's small face. I pressed my lips more tightly against hers. Her hands drifted up to my neck as the kiss deepened. Fuck why did it have to be so hard to keep my hands to myself?

"Nice to see you guys are hard at work." So distracted I hadn't scented Leah or Seth at their approach. Now that Seth's teasing tone had broken my thoughts I turned being assaulted with it. The Clearwater siblings stood in the open doorway both of there arms laden with food. I blinked a little surprised. I hadn't realized just how much they were bringing. My right arm drifted down and around Lea's waist as we both shifted to view our new guests.

"Oh wow Leah you're amazing! I can't believe how much you made thank you!" Lea's tone was pleased and Leah actually beamed a little from the praise.

"It wasn't a big deal; my Mom helped me out with a lot of it." Leah looked awkward, but not her usual way where she appeared to hate where she was and what she was doing. It was more like she just didn't know how to react to the fact she wasn't currently pissed off, Seth next to her scolded.

"Hey I helped too and I carried most of this bullshit to the car and in here for you!" Lea giggled next to me.

"And we can never express enough gratitude to you for your sacrifices Seth, really." Lea pulled from my grip, crossing to start to claim food items and get our new arrivals into the kitchen instead of standing awkwardly at the door. I crossed to help, all of us moving to the side as Gabe and Alex appeared both carrying three more chairs.

Seth dumped off his food and followed the pups outside, the three of them already exchanging welcomes and joking. I helped situate all the new dishes before going to following the other guys. Figuring we should have enough chairs now I needed to show the boys were the tables were. Lea and Leah had already fallen into an easy conversation about something stupid Seth had done. I was surprised as Leah actually giggled.

I froze before exiting the kitchen, just watching the two women for a moment. Thinking about how different everything was now. Leah was showing my girlfriend everything she had made and Lea was properly impressed by each new dish when something dawned on me. I never remembered it being like this at Sam's. Certainly we all respected Emily and were thankful to her for everything she did for us, but I couldn't recall a single time when a bunch of our pack showed up early to something or with items in hand to share. We were kind of assholes I realized expecting Emily and Sam to do everything. Not here though. I could already hear Seth outside telling the boys were to set up all the chairs and I had the feeling Embry and Quil would be bounding up at any time now and both would be more then willing to help me grill or fix the fire pit.

This wasn't like pack business. This was family.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So glad I was able to get this up before going away for a long weekend. Next chapter should also be Jake and I'm hoping to get it up also by next weekend. Once again I can't thank everyone enough for taking the time to read this and every single one of you that takes the time to review I'm in your debt. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kind of a lot of slice of life type stuff. <em>


	14. Chapter 13

**JAKE**

So far the dinner at my place was going fantastic. I'd been right when I'd called Quil and Embry showing up next. While I was digging out the fire pit and throwing rocks at Seth who was making asshole remarks about me, my two friend's came strolling out of the woods. Lea was still inside with Leah, doing whatever in the hell it is women do together at times like this, probably mostly making fun of me too. Pretty much the entire pack now had clothes stored around our place because of frequent post-patrol visits and Quil and Embry used those outfits now.

We shot the shit for a while. Gabe and Alex joined all of us from table set up and as I was finishing the fire pit Rachael and Paul pulled in. Rachel said a quick greeting and then disappeared into the kitchen with the other women. Paul had beers and passed them around to whoever was legal, I sent Gabe to get drinks for himself, Alex and Seth. He ended up coming back out to get Alex and Seth and told us that Lea wanted them to start setting up the food. He also informed me that Lea said the chicken wasn't going to cook itself.

Paul made a whip cracking noise and I glared at him. "Paul your wedding song is going to be sung by the Backstreet Boys, somehow I don't think you are ever going to be able to bust by ass about any shit ever again." Paul frowned as Quil nearly choked on the beer his was swigged.

"Are you fucking serious?" He exclaimed looking to his left at the scowling man.

"Fuck you Jake. Rachel didn't want you to say anything about the ceremony to anyone. It's supposed to be a surprise." Paul tired to use that as an excuse but I didn't buy it, he just was mad that I now had something embarrassing to hold over his head. "Anyway I'm only doing that bullshit because it makes Rachel happy." Paul was chugging his beer frowning at me. I felt a pang of guilt for teasing him because I knew what he was saying was true.

I turned back to Gabe to inform him I would take care of the chicken right away and for all of them to go help Lea before she comes out looking for them. I watched the three younger wolves walk away. "Are you looking forward to your wedding?' Paul's moods were always kind of a mystery to me past the fact I know he was usually pissed off, so I was genuinely curious.

"What the fuck do you think Black? I love your Sister; of course I'm looking forward to having her be my wife." Paul looked at me like I was an idiot. I had to admit I was a little surprised as that was probably as close to a declaration of love I was ever going to see out of him.

"That was beautiful Paul, is that going to be your vows?" Embry laughed, quickly joined in by Quil. Paul growled rising to his feet, but I spoke before a fight started.

"Cut it out guys. Paul's serious and this whole wedding thing mean's a lot to my Sister. I set a bad example we shouldn't joke about it." Paul looked at me with surprise, but Quil and Embry just shrugged.

"Sorry man we didn't mean anything rude by it." Embry apologized to Paul and the temperamental wolf calmed a little. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the younger guys setting up food under Leah's direction. I turned when I scented my Lea moving to the porch.

"Jacob! Everyone is going to be here soon and if you don't start the chicken I'm going to allow Seth to cook it and he is going to replace you as my boyfriend." Her voice was stern, farther down the porch I heard a cheer and laughter from the younger boys.

"Fuck you Clearwater!" I could hear laughter from the guys around me also as I jogged towards the porch, behind me Paul made another whip cracking noise. I took the steps two at a time, facing down the much smaller woman staring up at me with her hands on her hips. "You're going to trade me in?' My grin forced the frown off her face until she too was smirking at me.

"Yes, for someone that actually listens to me every once in a while." She pointed at the waiting plate of chicken, brow cocked. I hated and loved when she told me what to do. It made me want to push her buttons, because I really enjoyed watching her reactions to me. Tonight I was asking so much of her for my account though I thought it might be in piss poor taste to be too much of an asshole. Still as I strolled by her to my assigned job I couldn't help pulling her close to my side for a moment my mouth next to her ear.

"You would never get rid of me, because you are never going to find another man who can sniff out your sweet spot in about five seconds flat." I allowed my voice to lower a few octaves, my tone suggestive, just the type of thing that drove my woman crazy.

"Work Jake!" She pushed at my chest laughing, but leaned in close to quickly leave a peck on my cheek. "Love you." Her voice was soft so that only I could hear. It made my heart feel almost tight in my chest. This woman of mine, she drove me bat shit crazy but I would try to move mountains for her if she wanted me to, or in this case I would cook a lot of chicken.

As I got the grill going Jared and Kim showed up and the party moved to the porch, everyone talking and filling their plates. The entire mood was light. I felt like people were eating faster then I could finish cooking the chicken, I guess that's what I get for having a bunch of shape shifters over. Embry brought me over another beer, watching me flip a few pieces of the grilling bird.

"Where do you think Sam is?" His question actually brought to my attention that our Alpha wasn't here yet. I had been so busy trying to keep everyone happy I had somehow missed this fact.

"I'm guessing with Emily?" I paused to take a swing of my beer, Embry and I exchanging a look.

"Jake does it honestly sit well with you man, that he keeps thrusting not only all this responsibility on you, but all his bullshit he is dealing with at home that he doesn't know what to do with?" Embry gave me a considering look, I knew my friend was worried about me and it made me smile. Out of everyone I'd ever known I knew no matter what happened Embry and Quil would have my back, but my relationship with Embry had always been just a little simpler. Quil and I were always trying to show one another up, with Embry we just lived. It was easy.

"I can't really complain Em. I mean look at the years and years of my bullshit Sam has put up with. I would have beaten the crap out of myself, if I'd realized what a selfish asshole I'd been acting like. This…" I gestured around me to the people on the porch. "It's what's important. Not all my baggage shit. I won't cry anymore and I'll carry my weight and I won't mind." Embry listened to what I had to say and I saw a respect flash threw his eyes that I hadn't seen there before.

"Still Jake, something about the way Sam is acting. The complete disregard he has for everything lately it doesn't sit well with me. I mean I can freely admit you were a shithead for a few years there." Embry smirked and I choked on my drink at his comment, this quickly turned into a laugh.

"Thanks Em."

"No seriously Jake. I know none of us have really been in the right. I don't know if all the choices we made were the right ones, but seeing how things have worked out so far I would like to think they are. Still something feels, off somehow and I feel like a lot of it has to do with Sam. I don't know if anyone else can feel it, but the pack has seemed antsy lately and that might be why." This conversation was a lot more serious then I'd expected and I hated to admit it but I understood everything Embry was talking about because I had felt it too.

"I think for now we need to just work on keeping everyone together and strong. Whatever else happens we will take care of as a team. I know you think something feels off and I agree, but haven't you also felt lately like we have been moving as a stronger unit?" Seth came over to refill the food dishes and I smiled at him, pausing the conversation until he left with dozens more chicken pieces.

"Your right Jake, I don't know maybe I'm worrying for nothing." Embry looked down then away, his dark eyes troubled.

"Chill out Em! I'm Beta here leave all this worrying shit to me. Go enjoy the party; I think I will too now that I've finally finished cooking the last of our poultry." I slapped him on the back, hard. It was a friendly gesture but at the same time I hoping to blast a little bit of the haunted quality out of his eyes. 'We really need to go out soon man, and you need to get laid! You're taking everything way to seriously." I grinned trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head.

"Lea?" I was surprised when he called across the deck. "Does Jake seriously try to solve every problem with sex?" This general surprised hush fell over the party. All eyes turned to my girlfriend who looked around at everyone before bursting out laughing.

"Does this fact surprise any of you?" I could actually feel my face coloring as I glared at my friend. Embry grinned at me drinking some beer and laughing too. Across from us I could see both Leah and Rachel making faces at the announcement, which actually made me join into the laughter.

The party started to mellow as the food slowly disappeared. Everyone was just sitting around talking, telling Gabe, Alex and Lea old stories. I was straddling a bench, Lea snuggled against me, some times my unusual body temperature benefited more then just me. The phone in the house rang. Lea made a surprised noise and Jared who had been talking paused. Lea made as if to get it, but I pushed down on her gently.

"I have a feeling it's for me." I rose the wood of the bench creaking under the change in weight. Embry's eyes met mine and I shrugged. "Don't stop talking guys, I'll be right back. This is prime time to make all those comments about what a jackass I am that you have been saving." My grin broke the tension in the group and Jared laughed at my exiting form.

"Speaking of Jake being an asshole I have an awesome story about him…" Jared's voice drifted away as I crossed the kitchen towards the still ringing phone. I tried to block out the raucous laughter from the porch and cringed a little wondering what idea's Jared was currently filling my girlfriend's head with. I think everyone else out there had already seen me at my worst and there really wasn't much else you could tell.

The phone had rang six times when I picked it up. I greeted the caller properly and wasn't surprised by who was on the other end. Sam's deep voice echoed across the line.

"Hey Jacob, I'm glad it was you that answered."

"Is everything alright Sam?" I was genuinely concerned. I don't think any of us could ever really want something bad to happen to Emily, even Leah.

"Yeah, sorry for not showing up, it's just been a rough night. Emily didn't feel well, I took her to the hospital, but her and the baby are both fine. I didn't want you guys to worry. How did the dinner go?" His voice seemed distance and I could tell that the meeting this evening was not the first thing on his mind.

"It's actually been really relaxed. I think Jared is telling embarrassing stories about me right now. Everyone has just been reminiscing and talking about Rachel's wedding. So it's like it usually is." I neglected to mention the talk Embry and I had. Somehow it seemed like it was a topic that would be better to bring up to Sam face to face.

"Well I'm glad everything went well and I'm sorry again that I couldn't make it. Anyway I just wanted to check in Jake. I really should go. I want to make certain Emily is comfortable." My eyes drifted up, Embry was in the doorway watching my conversation I gave him a curious look.

"No problem Sam, I get it man. I'll see you tomorrow night for the training run?" I leaned back against the wall; Embry glanced back out to the porch as he realized I was almost done talking.

"Yep tomorrow, see you then Jake."

"See ya!" The line clicked off just as I said my farewell. I hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Feeling somewhat weighted, briefly I wondered if this was what Sam felt like all the time.

"Everything alright?" Embry's expression was guarded. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders.

"Emily had to go to the hospital but I guess it turned out not to be serious because she's home and Sam said she's fine." I moved back towards the porch ready to re-join the party. Embry nodded at my words, following me. I was a little surprised when he didn't ask or say anything else.

Reclaiming my seat I pulled Lea to my chest. Her scent settling whatever rattled emotions I had from my swell of confusion after the phone call. She kissed my chin and smirked up at me. "Why haven't you ever told me about being arrested for assaulting a hiker while you were nude?" She could barely suppress the laugh forming in her throat. "Just how drunk were you?"

I glared hotly up at Jared because he knew I couldn't explain the confusion over a transformation and werewolf issues and that hiker just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He grinned broadly at me and I suddenly very much wanted to break his jaw. I growled low, rumbling from my chest. Jared looked away innocently. "I must have been because I really don't remember much from that night." I dared him to challenge my explanation. He just continued smirking and nuzzled his face into Kim's hair.

Rachel was kind enough to sense my temper and changed the subject to talk about a drum and camp fire event that was taking place on the reservation the next week. Lea's interest perked in that and she seemly forgot about my embarrassing story. The easy conversations continued for a while, we eventually all moved down by the fire pit. Jared and Kim left early and took home Gabe and Alex so that their parents wouldn't be furious with me. Seth, Leah and Rachel helped Lea clean up everything while Paul, Quil, Embry and I talked about the training run for the next night.

Embry still didn't bring up Sam and I was actually surprised no one else did. Eventually good byes were exchanged and I was left with just the sleepy woman at my side. The night had been nothing but a success. Everyone had a terrific time. The food was all gone and there were minimal items to clean up the next day. Still something nagged at me. Maybe it was my talk with Embry, maybe it was the easy way everyone seemed to just accept Sam was not there.

I didn't realize how quiet I must have been until Lea and I were getting ready for bed. I was pulling my pants off, lost in my own thoughts when her voice broke through. "Is everything alright Jake?" Her tone was concerned. I stumbled a little. Really wishing I could share all of the mess jumbled around in my head with her. Knowing I would value her opinion but also knowing currently I couldn't explain to her all the bullshit of our pack dynamics.

"Just worried about Sam, he has a lot on his plate right now." It was a true statement. It was just wasn't the entire story. She flopped down on the bed beside me, looking up at me through her hair. Her dark eyes shone were tenderness.

"Well which would you prefer, to talk about it, or to be distracted from it?" I watched the flash in her expression and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across me face. I could scent her arousal and my body responded almost instantly. We play wrestled around the bed; I trapped her beneath me, biting her neck and shoulders and listening to her purr and moan as I did. My cock was hard as a fucking rock now and I really wanted to be inside of her. She was right; she could make me forget everything even if I couldn't explain my issues to her. Buried inside of her, I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Any requests?" I asked her as she leaned up nibbling on my ear and I whimpered lowly.

"I want it rough." Fuck I was done; my cock was throbbing at the naked desire in her tone.

"Don't blame me when you wake up with bruises tomorrow then." I squeezed her right breast hard and she cried out from a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"I'm not scared of you Tough Guy." Challenge in her tone just made my blood boil even hotter. I didn't even reply I just pushed her forcibly up against the head board of the bed. I thrust into her fast and hard. I allowed my animalistic desire to take control, listening to the groaning of the wood bed frame beneath and behind us as I slammed her into it over and over again.

My arms braced around either side of her I forget everything but her sound, her smell, her taste. She was clinging to me and I was only vaguely aware as she climaxed not once but twice. I simply lost myself to her. I didn't even compute the tighten in my groin until I cried out at my release. I was breathing hard, I felt like I had just run a couple of miles at break neck speed. I kissed her, gently now, savoring her. We collapsed into a heap together.

"That was incredible." She stretched out in satisfaction.

"No that was fucking incredible." I grinned and she laughed, shaking her head weakly. I could see how weary she was now and the post sex lull was making it worst. She struggled to keep her eyes open and even I had to admit I was ready to crash. "Sleep now." I pulled her against me. We both automatically moved in and found our spots in the bed. It was all so natural. My eyes started to drift close.

"Love you Jake." Her sleepy tone made me smile.

"Love you too Baby, so much." I kissed her temple as we both drifted off together.

* * *

><p>Lea was planning to stay up extra late the next night in order to keep her sleeping cycle half way normal, which meant I had to tell another <em>fib <em>to her about my where-abouts. Pretending I was heading out with Quil and Embry for some raucous boy fun, so she wouldn't get suspicious when I left the house around midnight. It's not that she minded but I hated lying to her. It ate away at me, because she always spoke so passionately about how the two of us needed to always be honest.

Sam hadn't given any further thought to me telling Lea the truth though and currently until I got his permission my hands were tied. The day had gone by too fast. Lea and I had slept in extra late, and then had a lazy breakfast and shower sex. While she had finished the last of the straightening up, I'd ventured out to work on the barn in the back yard. I was fixing the roof currently. Eventually she called me for supper. It was a lot cooler then the day before and we ate inside, having an easy conversation about the party last night and my friends.

Lea got a sad look on her face and I knew without asking she missed her friend's and family across the country. It was a topic we'd discussed a couple of times. While she had firmly told me she had no desire to leave here, or me, or change her current life. Sometimes she did miss the people that had been close to her before moving here. Other cops, friend's from before she was even a police officer and of course her family. I was sometimes surprised how well Lea had mixed into my life. She and Leah and Rachel got together in some shape or form a couple of times a week. I know Lea and Leah ran together a lot and Lea humored my Sister by going with her to see all the girly movies that made the rest of us want to gag.

Even with her tight knit group, she was on the outside and once again it came back to the fact she didn't know our secret. So there were always times she didn't quiet know what we were talking about, or didn't completely get a joke. I think it was those times she missed her old friend's the most. I know she'd talked about going back east to visit them as soon as she got some vacation time together. Sam probably wouldn't be happy when I took off for a week or so, but I liked the idea. I'd never been on the other side of the Country before and Lea wanted to take me to New York City and it sounded like it would probably be a lot of fun.

Still that was later, and now my girlfriend was doing dishes and singing along with the radio. I was drying and putting things away and just enjoying listening to her voice and lazing in her scent. Tonight I would be running for hours while in wolf form. This was like my post training run reward. After clean up, she got on her lap top and did whatever she does on there. Email people and watch stupid videos of animals. I didn't feel like working on the barn anymore and I distracted her until she paid attention to me. We play wrestled, made popcorn, watched a movie and by then it was time for me to leave.

Like the day before I had to make the show of driving to La Push. It would be so much easier if I could just shift and take off but once again, keeping our secret I was denied. So the Rabbit got a little work out. I parked by my house. Cocking my head I could hear the sounds of male and female voices drifting out the window which let me know Sue was over visiting. I smiled and jogged towards the woods. Shedding my clothing I leapt into my wolf form. The change felt good tonight, my four feet pounding against the earth, the breeze ruffling my neck scruff. I stopped and rolled for a moment in a pile of leave, the earthen scent filling my scenes. My ears twitched as I heard a howl. Sam was impatient tonight.

I jogged into the clearing, almost everyone was there. Wolf bodies pressed tightly together, tails thumping and hitting against the ground. Low whines of different pitches echoing through the cool air. Everyone was ready to run. I could feel electricity. The pack needed a hunt and hopefully maybe tonight we would find one.

_"Where are Leah and Seth?"_ Sam looked around the group with a critical stare.

_"I could hear voices at my house; they are probably there with their Mom. Give a few more howls, they should hear and know they're running late."_ Sam look aggravated at my explanation, but I understood how easy it was to loose track of time.

_"Kim waited me to thank you and Lea, Jake. We had a lot of fun last night." _Jared moved closer to me as Sam let out another long, searching howl.

_"We did too! We're going to have to plan another party for next month!" _Flashes from last night started flying around the pack conscious. Images of food, laughter, joking, play fighting. I was happy my tail twitching behind me. Pleasure knowing my pack was pleased. It coursed through all of us, yips and whines as the need to run started to cause play scuffles among friends. A low growl from Sam caused a dark pause on the mood.

_"We need to be focused everyone." _I stopped the growl waiting in my throat. But was surprised when Embry seemed to almost sense my annoyance and his own rumbling growl was executed at our Alpha. Sam froze surprised, as was I. Thankfully Leah and Seth choose that moment to come bounding out of the woods, both apologizing swiftly via pack thought and distracted what could have turned into a confrontation.

_"Where are we going tonight Sam?"_ I wanted to change the subject quickly so that Embry's discretion would be forgotten. I could feel Sam seething but he too seemed to want to push it aside.

_"I figured we could head north east tonight. Stay on the edge of our border with the Cullen's. See if we find any unusual scents."_ Agreement, impatience to move and excitement ran through the pack. I looked to the back to Gabe and Alex; they were nearly shivering with the joy to run.

_"If you want to lead the way then Sam."_ I gave our Alpha his privilege. I would rather hang back anyway and keep an eye on the pups. With one last howl Sam tore off into the night. The pounding of feet echoed through the nearly silent forest. We spread out so as not to be colliding with one another. I stayed near Gabe and Alex as I'd planned and was surprised when Embry and Leah fell back to stay with me.

Nothing was said, just pictures of smells, sights, birds and small animals bounced between all of us. It was a disappointing night in that we didn't find any leeches to hunt, but profitable that we had one of the smoothest and well organized training runs we'd ever had. We'd bunched together slightly more heading back. Now all loping at a steady pace, circling around back to La Push and our beds. I think at this point everyone was tired. The sun was starting to raise, night creatures being replaced by morning birds twittering above.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a familiar sound. My ears pitched forward straining to hear it again. A low whimper or cry, I could feel the concerned whine leave my throat as my pace moved into a gallop towards a well-known pitch. _"Jacob!" _Sam was harsh in my head but I barely heard him. I hadn't even realized how close to my home I was until I saw the tree line ahead of me. By now I knew what the sound was I was hearing. It was Lea and she was outside and she was crying. I didn't know why, it didn't really matter to me the reason. All I knew was I needed to get to her as swiftly as possible.

Sam's form collided with mine before I could dash into the yard. I rose snapping at my Alpha furious for his interruption. Sam was breathing hard, growling at me. _"Jacob what in the hell are you doing? Are you insane you can't go out there in your wolf form!"_ I could have transformed back to my human shape but for some reason I wasn't thinking to clearly.

_"Get out of my way Sam. Can't you hear her she needs me."_ I was shaking, trying to get around Sam, trying to get to the sound that was currently breaking my heart into a million pieces. Sam held his ground but he was looking at me shocked.

_"Jake why didn't you tell me you had imprinted on her?"_ I didn't fully process what Sam had just told me at first. My reason came back enough for me to stop and look at him confused.

_"What did you just say Sam?"_ Rumbles of surprise from the other wolves around us.

_"The way your acting Jake, the fact she is upset is destroying you. You imprinted on her. You two are connected. Her being unbalanced is causing the same to happen to you. And you are fighting to fix…"_ He didn't get to finish, Lea squeaked out a loud sob and I slammed into Sam's side throwing him out of my way. Behind me I vaguely heard him trying to come after me only to be stopped by Leah.

I lost what happened next as I stepped into the open air of our backyard. All my eyes could focus on was the woman sitting on our porch curled up in one of the lawn chairs, quietly weeping to herself. Tail low, ears pressed back in concern, I crossed the yard. Reaching the porch steps I let out a low whine. All I wished at this moment was for Lea to smile.

Her tear stained face rose to look at what had made the noise and she froze as she saw me. My tail was wagging furiously under her gaze, my body trembling. I wanted so badly to be near her. I took a tentative step onto the porch.

"What are you?" Lea hadn't moved. I could smell fear rolling off of her, and I wasn't really surprised. I would probably be a little scared too if suddenly confronted by a giant wolf, but at least her tears had stopped at present. I whined again, keeping my posture relaxed and inviting. Finally I think her curiosity got the best of her.

"Are you friendly?" She slowly wound herself out of the little ball she was in. I was shaking, my tail flying back and forth behind me, pleaded silently for her to please stand up. Please not be afraid. Please love me even like this. She seemed to be considering me for a few moments, before finally she rose to her feet. She held out one hand palm up moving in a slow non-threatening way. How I wish I could tell her I would never hurt her for anything. She stepped closer and her scent. It was like heaven. I whined louder.

"Hello." Lea knelt down in front of me hand still out. Leaning forward I lightly touched it with my nose and she squeaked in delight. "I don't know how you're real. But Wolfie you're beautiful." That was all the encouragement I needed. Stepping forward I pressed my chest tightly against her side covering her face with kisses from my long tongue. I washed away all her tears, her laughter and joy just causing more happy shivers to coarse through me. She pushed at my frame, still giggling. I stopped licking her and instead thoroughly rubbed my head against every space on her I could, covering her with my scent and me with hers. I felt euphoric. Finally I just rested my muzzle against her side. Lea surprised me by leaning forward and burying her face against the scruff on my neck her small hands pulling at and massaging my fur. She held there for a moment and I closed my eyes. It was the same place she always rested against my neck while we slept and I was in my human form. It was almost like a part of her knew.

"My boyfriend is gone right now." My ears twitched back at the sound of her voice, muffled, pressed against my fur. "I had a bad nightmare and I guess it got the better of me. I shouldn't let the past affect me so much." I whined again, confused because I had no clue what she was talking about. "Thank you for making me feel less alone." she leaned back and kissed my muzzle. I licked her cheek, gently this time, my tail still wagging. Lea felt better, I could sense and smell it. It made me feel better. Sam was right I was connected to her. I was imprinted, and she was mine. I nuzzled her ear with my nose and she giggling again pulling away.

"Stop it Wolfie!" She laughed; I just pressed my head against her again. I never wanted to move and I may not have, had Sam not stepped into the yard behind me. He let out a low growl.

_"She's alright now Jacob we have to go."_ I whined licking Lea's face one last time. I didn't wait to go yet. She hugged me tightly around the neck almost like she could sense we had to part.

"I think your friend is looking for you." Her eyes were held on Sam for a moment before they locked on mine. "Thank you again. I don't know why this happened, but I'll never forget it." It was like my cue to leave. I gently stepped back giving her time to let go of me. Sam was glaring at me openly but I just trotted past him. I didn't feel like I'd done anything wrong. He followed me back into the woods, the rest of the pack waiting, watching. I didn't feel guilt. My tail high, my ears pitched forward I strode through the other wolves around me. Sam would not make me feel bad about my choice. I think he knew it too because he didn't even attempt to scold me. He just let out a sigh, tail drooping obviously tired.

_"Let's head back to La Push everyone."_ Sam didn't even look at me but instead trotted off, leading the way home.

* * *

><p>Later when I returned home Lea couldn't stop talking about the gorgeous, russet wolf she had seen. I didn't press what she had been doing outside and she didn't offer any explanation. I figured she would tell me in time. Instead I just wanted to touch her, my imprint. I took her to bed and made love to her and it was so gentle and I really understood how our emotions connected for maybe the first time. She seemed confused about the way I was acting, but how could I explain to her that everything was really finally starting to make sense to me.<p>

Instead I encouraged her to take a nap with me before she had to go to work. I needed to call Sam, I couldn't hold off telling Lea the truth for much longer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I made it home alright after my holiday weekend. I actually went to a wolf-dog santuary and got to go into the pens with the beautiful creatures and spend time with them. It was absolutely amazing! So Jake finally knows that him and Lea have imprinted. This just makes everything even more complicated. I hinted at how I see imprinting here, it will be desribed more later in another chapter I have planned. <em>

_One again I need to send out heard felt thanks to everyone that takes the time to write me a review. Everyone brings a smile to my face and just helps me want to work harder to make this story even better. You're all awesome!_


	15. Chapter 14

**LEA**

Sometimes I felt like I was going to drown in reports. I filled out a lot of them while in the NYPD, but maybe because such a big portion of my evenings now consisted of paperwork related items it really felt annoyingly overwhelming at times. My bright spot was my shift was almost over and Jake was a wonderful, warm distraction waiting for me at home. I sighed chided myself for allowing my thoughts to drift to the big, native man that had captured my heart. It was terrible because once I started thinking about him, it was difficult for me to focus and continue my work.

I sat staring at the accident report glaring at me from the computer screen in front of me. Yet my mind was firmly locked on the sweet, adorable way Jake had been acting that morning, so attentive and desirable. I was such a lucky girl and I knew it too. I was giggling at memories as I heard the bell for the door jangle. I didn't get a lot of visitors in the middle of the night, so pushing away the cocoon of Jakeness I was currently stuck in I stood and walked over to the front desk.

I paused part of the way there, frozen by the sight of the person standing and looking around the station. Bella Cullen looked every part the perfect angelic beauty as she studied the walls around her. Slowly her liquid, honey gaze moved to settle on me. Her expression lacked the open hostility of my last encounter with her, so I decided to not hold a grudge and at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Charlie won't be in for a few hours Bella. Did you need help with something?" I tried to reason why she would be here, and her father was the most logical answer I could come up with.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." I was surprised by her words. I tried not to show it. It also made me start to wonder why she was here in the middle of the night, as that seemed like an odd time for a social visit, even if this was my regular work shift.

"Oh, alright." I smiled trying to remain polite and pleasant. "You can take a seat at my desk if you like. Could I get you something to drink?" I figured she would know everything the station had to offer so I didn't bother to list off choices. She moved with such grace she almost seemed like she was floating crossing the squad room, behind the front counter towards where my area was.

"I'm fine thank you." She took the seat right next to my desk; I followed lowering into my chair. The two of us sat in silence for a moment, both simply studying the other.

"What can I do for you Bella?" I was almost afraid to ask, because I didn't want a replay of our last conversation, especially when Edward was not around to smooth things over.

"I have thought a lot about when we last spoke. I talked to Edward, Carlisle and my Dad." Her face bunched for a moment in emotion and for that brief second Bella actually reminded me of the young woman she was suppose to be. "I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to put you on the spot like I did. Charlie told me how happy Jake is now, how proud of him he is for the man he is becoming. I guess I just automatically expect Jake to be there waiting for me, but I have Edward and I don't want anyone else and I really realize now how unfair to Jake I was back then."

There was so much genuine remorse in her expression, that for the very first time, in my brief experiences with her I felt like maybe I understood Bella just a little. She did love Jacob, but not in the way he had needed or wanted her to. I couldn't fathom what a ridiculous hot mess the two of them had made of their friendship, but still I didn't feel it was my place to put myself in the middle of it.

"Thank you Bella. I really don't want any bad feelings between us. You're an important part of Jake's life, and I hope you realize that. I just don't feel comfortable putting myself in the midst of what has happened between any of you. Before he can really heal, Jake has to decide how he wants to deal with what's left of his past baggage. Neither you, nor I can dictate that for him." I really hoped she understood what I was trying to express to her. Jacob was still fragile about the topic of the Cullen's as was evident at his reaction to my last meeting with them. Bella pressuring him right now could have a very negative effect. I really did feel that Jake would make the steps to contact Bella again when he felt ready to.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. I wasn't certain what else to say and Bella I could tell was deep in her own thoughts. I looked at the pale girl across from me and it made me wonder. Bella and I could honestly not be more opposite then the two of us were. I hadn't spoken to her too much, but I could qualify that our outlooks on life were very different. It made me wonder what Jake saw in each of us in comparison to him. How differently he had pictured his life with Bella then he did currently with me. I chided myself as I felt a small stab of jealousy. I was foolish, it was obvious Bella had eyes for no one but Edward and Jake had made it quiet obvious to me that I was the only one he desired. Yet still the girl across from me was so beautiful she was almost unreal, how could I not feel a little dull in comparison.

"I'm glad we had this talk." My eyes flashed back to Bella's as she spoke again. She smiled, it was a little tight, but more relaxed and natural then I'd seen from her up to this point.

"I am too honestly Bella. I don't want you to think I harbor you any ill will, I'm just trying to do what's best for Jake. What I think is healthiest for him." I tired to keep my expression open and earnest. Bella grinned at my reply which surprised me.

"You sound like Edward talking about me." I blinked a little, considering her words before giving her a half shrug of one of my shoulders.

"Is Edward older than you?" She seemed to grow even more amused at my question, which I found a little odd. Her eyes almost glowed with mirth as she replied.

"Yes, he is. By more then you would expect." I gave her a bit of befuddled stare, but just shook it off with a laugh.

"Well then he and I have that in common as I am "older then you would expect" compared to Jake too. I guess it's just natural for both of us to try to not allow you to make the same painful mistakes we have." Bella seemed to consider my words before nodding.

"I trust you to take care of Jake. I can tell how much he means to you." It was a bit of a revelation between the two of us. We both finally clearly saw the fact that we didn't need to be enemies even if we were not quiet ready to be friends.

"That means a lot to me Bella. Thank you." The conversation lapsed into lighter topics after the younger girl's confession. She seemed interested in hearing about how members of the pack were doing and she told me about her family in return. I wouldn't classify us together as an easy time. It wasn't like being with Leah of Rachel who I felt a rather swift connection to, but it was nice to feel like one more part of Jacob's life came into light for me.

I was surprised when Charlie walked in through the door and I think he was even more shocked to see myself and his daughter sitting and conversing. He looked between us a little baffled before focusing on Bella first. "Interesting to see you here Bells, were you looking for me?" I was surprised that Bella looked almost a little sheepish as she shook her head at her Father.

"No Lea and I had a few things to iron out, but I think we're all settled now right?" I wouldn't have said all, I was still uncertain just were she stood about Jake and if she would try to contact him, but she had said she trusted me to take care of him so that was a start.

"We have a much clearer understanding of one another now, which I think is beneficial to us both." Charlie still seemed to be considering the two of us sitting together.

"Lea why don't you take off for the day, I'll get everything set up for shift switch over." I paused surprised by the request. Charlie seemed to want a little time alone with his daughter which made me wonder what he wanted to talk to her about. Still I held my business and my tongue and rose with a curt nod.

"Thank you Chief! I'll see you later this evening then." I turned back to Bella with a smile. "Thank you for stopping by Bella. I did really honestly enjoy our talk." The pale girl across from me smiled softly.

"So did I. Hopefully maybe someday I won't have to come creeping into your work in the middle of the night for us to have our next conversation." The small smirk on her face made me chuckle.

"You never know right?" I nodded to Charlie and called out a farewell. I could already hear the two of them start talking as the door to the station closed behind me. Out in my truck I paused considering everything that had happened in the last few hours. I think it had all been positive. I feel like it was something that had needed to happen between Bella and me, well either this or a fist fight, but I preferred for things to work out in a more sensible manner.

The drive home was quick. I parked my truck and making my way inside could hear the TV blaring. Jacob was dozing on the couch, an infomercial about woman's makeup playing in the background. I bit back a laugh, content to simply study the sleeping form of my boyfriend. He looked so peaceful and young when he was asleep; it almost made me feel a little like a cradle robber. Grinning I stepped forward about to enter the living room but paused as a thought gripped me. I lifted and smelled my hair remembering Jake's reaction the last time I had been around the Cullen's.

Having second thoughts I dashed up the stairs instead. Shoving my uniform to the bottom of my laundry basket figuring I could do the wash when I woke up later that afternoon. I hopped in the shower cranking up the warm water and quickly scrubbing down my frame. Hopefully I could rid myself of the "Cullen smell" before Jake and I had another incident. It's not that I didn't want to be honest with him about seeing Bella, but I think it would make him more upset then was really necessary. Especially because I had been alone with her which was the one thing I had promised to try not to do.

I was just finishing rising the conditioner out of my hair when the door creaked open. Jacob's heavy, sleepy foot steps stomped across the floor. I could see him tossing off his clothes before joining me under the flow of the warm water.

"You didn't stop to see me." He pouted at me as he entered the shower. I reached out and grasping one of his large hands pulled him towards me. Our mouths met in a hard kiss, I pressed my body up against his enjoying the heat radiating off of his frame.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you my entire shift." I figured a distraction was what we both needed. Reached down I grasped his already semi-erect cock, stroking it gently, enough to get his attention without completely causing him to be unable to think.

He made a happy noise in his throat, as his hand I had been holding instead lifted to stroke and play with the nipple of my right breast. My body shivered with pleasure at his touch. "Is that right and what were you thinking about?" His voice was deep and seductive; he leaned down so that his lips lightly brushed mine before he broke into a smirk.

"This morning, us, how much I love you." Everything that had happened with Bella was slowly drifting to the back of my mind, all of my thoughts becoming focused solely on the man in front of me. My grip around his member became tighter, more purposeful. He groaned, I watched the lust wash into his dark eyes. He pulled my body to his again kissing me roughly, his hands drifting down to my ass as he lifted me up into the air. Turning he pressed me tightly against the back wall of the shower.

"Baby you drive me absolutely insane." His voice was breathy in my ear. I purred and wrapped my legs around his waist, his cock pressed tightly against my hot sheath.

"Good because you bring me to absolute distraction Jacob Black." I leaned forward kissing him again. I felt his hand exploring between us and suddenly he found his correct position and thrust roughly inside of me. We made love until I could feel the water become ice cold. The unnatural heat from his body protected most of me from the drop in temperature. I was languid having already cum three times. Jacob on the other hand was picking up speed with each thrust which told me his was nearing his completion. I kissed his shoulder and bicep as he moaned out loudly. I could feel the twitch of his cock inside of me as he gave me his seed. We both were still for a moment, panting regaining our breath. Jake backed away allowing me to slowly slide back to the floor of the shower, reaching behind himself he flipped off the now freezing water.

"I'm going to have an amazing sleep now." I stretched, smiling up at the copper skinned man across from me. He too looked placated and content. I kissed him lightly one last time. A little surprised by Jake's sudden quite, but figuring maybe he was still recovering from our activities moments ago. I pulled back the curtain and stepping out started to dry my hair, thinking about how good my bed was going to feel when I finished. Next to me I noticed Jake watching me with thoughtful eyes. I flipped off my hair dryer, a quality about his expression putting me on edge.

"Is everything alright Jake, you look like you want to say something?" He had also stepped out of the shower and had been toweling off in between stealing glances at me.

"You never shower before bed. In fact I can only think of one time that you have while we have known one another." I cursed at myself in my head. His tone was not an accusation, merely a question at the moment. I didn't mind stretching out telling him the truth but I knew I couldn't flat out lie to Jake. It would be a complete betrayal of everything I had told him since we met.

"Bella stopped into the station to see me today." I sat down my dryer. Hugging myself with my now empty arms, a little concerned about what Jake's reaction to my news might be. He stiffened; he actually looked like someone had struck him in the stomach. He blinked a few times, before his eyes flashed dark.

"Lea I told you it isn't safe for you to be around the Cullen's. I don't ask for a lot, why can't you…" His combative tone paused as I lifted my hand asking for a moment to explain.

"Here in Forks, two things matter to me, my job and you, Jacob and not always in that order. It was necessary for Bella and I to reach an understanding about certain matter's because let's just say we had a bit of an altercation the last time we saw one another." I tried to keep my voice neutral and calm hoping it would help Jacob do the same. I watched a little bit of color drain from his face.

"Wait what happened? Why didn't you tell me you and Bella had a fight! Lea she could have killed you! She could have killed you tonight and what in the fuck would I do then?" The obvious distraught pain in Jake's voice surprised me. I wanted to think he was taking all of this far too seriously but something about the conviction in his tone chilled me. Like I had actually been as close to death as he described. I tired to brush it off to maintain my cool demeanor.

"Well now that is no longer a concern, because Bella and I worked out our differences. I wouldn't say we are friends but we have a mutual non-aggression pact between us." I smiled trying to lighten the mood, but for some reason Jake didn't seem convinced.

"I need to call Sam." Jake turned, moving towards the door to the bathroom. It was my turn to blink in complete confusion.

"Wait! What? You're calling Sam, Jake why?" I jogged after him grabbing his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Because we all need to talk as soon as possible, it can't wait any longer and Lea please, promise me you will stay away from the Cullen's until we can go to Sam's. I don't care what you have to do. Just don't be around any of them." I had never seen Jacob look frightened before and it terrified me because I had no clue what had suddenly happened or what I had done to upset the man I loved so greatly.

"Bella and I worked everything out, so I don't think I should see her again for a while anyway." This seemed to calm him a little. He patted my cheek, taking a deep breath.

"Go ahead and finish drying your hair. I'm just going to call Sam quick I'll meet you in bed." I was left in the hallway as the large Native man tromped down towards the stairs and disappeared to the ground floor below.

I thought briefly of following him. Wanting a better explanation of what had caused Jacob to panic the way he just had. Why he seemed to really believe I was in mortal danger. Something inside told me he wouldn't tell me either way, that for some reason this mysterious Sam that everyone always talked about that I had yet to meet was the only one who could explain all this craziness to me. That didn't seem fair, and to even more annoyance by me it didn't seem like something I had any control over.

Sighing loudly I ventured back into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. Padding down the hall towards mine and Jacob's bedroom I could hear him speaking in hushed tones on the phone. Part of me wanted to be angry, but by this point I had been dealing with all this secretive crap from everyone I knew here for so long I was just drained. Maybe after a good bout of sleep I would feel more inclined to be more demanding.

I lay down in bed, snuggling under the covers without Jake there to keep me warm. I dozed off before he finished his phone call, but woke up again as I felt him moving onto his side of the bed. "Sorry." He murmured kissing my hair. "I didn't mean to wake you." I threw back the covers and snuggled close to him.

"Jake is any of this ever going to make any sense to me?" I watched his eyes pain at my question and I felt a brief flash of guilt.

"Sam is busy later tonight, but tomorrow night we're going to his place and everything that has been confusing you will finally make sense. I promise." Something about Jacob's expression wasn't right. I wouldn't categorize it as being similar to when we first met, it wasn't angry. He looked really apprehensive, maybe nervous. It set me on edge. For the first time maybe ever, in our relationship I wasn't certain where I stood. In the pit of my stomach I felt like something big was about to happen and that it would be a very defining moment.

I moved closer to the man I loved, his fear becoming my own. I buried my face in his neck, listening to his breathing, willing myself to sleep so that I could have a clearer head to deal with all of this. "I love you." His voice surprised me, I realized right now what he needed more then anything was me. What was going on with Jacob? How had everything become such a convoluted mess in such a short time? Yet I knew that wasn't true. We had been dancing around this mystery issue since the beginning of our relationship I just hadn't wanted to face it.

"I love you too Jacob, no matter what." And I meant every word that I said. The large man next to me relaxed at my tone. In the silence that followed we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>To say I was distracted the next day would be an understatement. Jacob had not been himself after we woke up and that had put me on edge. I'd tried everything to connect with him, to help him with whatever was weighting on his mind, but he seemed determined to burden this issue alone. My only saving grace was the fact I only had one night to make it through before I could find out what was going on and I had drawn the next few days off on shift rotation so whatever was going to happen. I had time to reason it out before returning to work.<p>

Work this evening had almost seemed a blessing. Something I understood, that made sense to me; it was the perfect distraction after an awkward afternoon. I was banning myself from paperwork today and instead was cruising around in my patrol car, doing a lot of nothing. Wishing something would happen just to focus my attention on. The night dragged. I had too much time to think, and all it made me realize was that I was completely clueless about what the conversation tomorrow could even be about. How the Cullen's connected to this, why Jake was so scared of me being around them, and why Sam was the ring leader of all this insanity.

I had almost called Leah earlier but realized I didn't want to put her on the spot either. I would have to tough it out and wait. It was worth it for Jake, pretty much anything was worth it for him. Around two am I got the call I had been waiting for. A bar brawl in progress. The dispatcher said it sounded bad, so flipping on my over head lights I cruised over there at top speed.

Marty's bar was a little hole in the wall towards the edge of Forks, definitely a rough crowd that hung out there. I had been called quite a few times to this establishment since starting night shift. Marty the owner was a really nice guy though. He didn't exactly walk the straight and narrow but he and I had an understanding and mutual respect. I parked my car and radioed in that I'd arrived and that I was going in to check out the situation.

Hoping to resolve this without having to join into the conflict I crossed the parking lot. My hand wavering above my baton in case I did have to cold clock someone upon entering. Pushing open the door, my general professional demeanor slipped away. My blood ran cold as I stopped dead in my tracks. Across on the floor was my boyfriend and he was currently beating the living shit out of some guy that looked like a biker while Quil and Embry egged him on. I felt a flash of red, hot anger at what I was seeing in front of me.

"Jacob Black!" I could hear the fury in my tone, Quil and Embry both stopping looking up in panic at the rage in my voice. Jake didn't even seem to hear me and instead lifted his fist ready to start the assault on the man underneath him again. I crossed the room swiftly hooking the elbow of my right arm within the crook of his then grasped my own forearm for leverage. "Jake I don't want to hurt you, but I swear to god if you fight me I will kick in the kidney as hard as I possibly can."

I watched as the Native man I was holding slowly turned to look at me. I felt a bubble of disgust in my stomach as it was obvious just how drunk he was. I tightened my grip not knowing what he would do in his current state. "Lea?" He looked at me baffled and then looked over at Quil and Embry. Closer I could see they were also both "feeling no pain", but that they seemed a bit more coherent then Jacob currently appeared.

"Jake stand up now and back away from the man on the floor." His face turned back to me and he smiled seeing me. Whatever had set him off into a rage I'd seemed to distract him from it. Looking down I could see the man Jake had been pummeling wasn't well, but that he could have been in much worst shape then he was. It seems like maybe Jake had just pinned him upon my arrival. Taking a quick glance around the room and the number of men that I assumed were this man's friends sprawled everywhere. I could see why the dispatcher had been so concerned.

I pulled lightly on Jacob hoping since he was focused on me, he would stand and follow my command. He did, wrapping his arms around my waist as he stood, he nuzzled my hair. He reeked of whiskey, but I held him to me knowing it would keep him calm. I looked over at Marty. "What in the hell happened?'

"Your Native boys came in a while ago and that one…" Marty gestured towards Quil. "Starting hitting on that guy's…" This time Marty pointed at the now groaning figure on the floor. "Girlfriend and Jake their didn't like it when all of the guys buddies started harassing his friend."

"Who threw the first punch." I cringed not wanting to honestly know the answer.

"Jake did." Marty studied my expression as I looked at the man beside me. He was bruised and his shirt was torn and he had a split lip. I wasn't certain what to do. Jacob had started the altercation it was now my duty to arrest him, but he was also my boyfriend whom I loved. I took a deep breath quickly trying to reason how to handle this. "Listen Lea." Marty had crossed from behind the bar, his tone suddenly lower. "You have done me a few really good favors since you started. All these assholes are drunk out of there fucking gourds. Take your man and his friend's and get out of here. No one is going to recall the details of what happened except me and maybe, I didn't see Jake throw the first punch tonight." He gave me a serious look and I realized just what he was doing for me.

"Just tell these boys not to come back here again. They cause too much damn trouble." I froze for a moment. Knowing that the second I left the scene of this crime without taking proper statements, without throwing Jake is jail I was crossing the line for the first time. Something I had promised myself I would try to never do. Still it wasn't like the guys involved with Jake and his friend's in the fight were completely victims. They had been the ones to start the aggression. They had set Jake off, when I could easily tell he wasn't thinking clearly, but still did that make his actions excusable?

Standing here and over thinking everything wasn't going to supply me with an answer and really it just allowed for more things to go wrong. "Thank you Marty." My expression was so serious. I was choosing to protect Jake above everything else.

Marty just shook his head. "You have a long road cut out ahead of you girl. These Native boys are nothing but trouble. You would do better to sew whatever oats you have with this one and move on if you ask me." It hurt to hear his words, especially with how awkward the relationship Jake and I have been building has been in the last twenty four hours. Is that what people thought about Jake and I? That I was seeking to spend time with him because he was attractive and obviously experienced? It shouldn't bother me, but the prejudice in the statement could do nothing else but eat a small hole in my heart.

"It's not like that Marty, not at all." My voice was soft and hurt. The older man raised a brow at me and shaking his head dismissed me with a wave.

"Just get them out of here." His words were final. I felt small and stupid at that moment and it caused the bubble of disgust and anger already forming in my midsection to grow. I grabbed Jacob's arm, tugging him along as I started to move.

"All of you follow me." Jake didn't protest, he seemed too out of it to even realize just how Marty had saved him and then thoroughly insulted him within the time frame of a few breaths. His large warm hand drifted down to grasp mine, like this was a usual walk through town for us and not me pulling him away from where he had just broken the law. Embry was the most coherent of the three and I witnessed him give Marty a lingering glare, but him and Quil both fell into step behind Jake and I, neither challenging what I was telling them to do.

"I'm glad we got to spend some more time together tonight." Jake's words broke through the uncomfortable silence as we walked towards my patrol car. I looked up at him a little confused. "Because I figure after tomorrow you probably won't love me anymore." I stopped in my tracks Jacob also coming to a halt beside me, I stepped around the tall copper skinned man to face him.

"What in the hell does that mean?" My threshold for cryptically dropped hints was running dangerously low. I watched my boyfriend's face crunch in thought for a moment, like he was about to say something profound, but the words never came out.

"Jake shut up, before you say something stupid." Embry's voice was a low growl, I watched aggressive looks exchanged between the two men, while Quil stood awkwardly a little behind them. My mouth set into an annoyed line.

"No I want to know what Jake meant by that." I stood my ground, arms crossed over my chest sick of dancing around something that obviously very seriously concerned me.

Jake turned back to look at me. His scowl slipped back into a smile, my eyes grew wide as he dipped down to meet my mouth roughly with his in a hard kiss. There was so much need in his touch that for a moment I lost myself in it, my body stepping closer to press against his. Trying to ignore the taste and smell of the alcohol he was saturated with. Jacob pushed me hard, my back slamming into the back of my patrol car which was now steps from us. I felt my eyes fly open as he lifted me forcefully onto the hood. I could feel his hard cock pressed tightly between my legs and it suddenly dawned on me his intentions.

I struggled against Jake's much larger, broader frame, as he simply crushed me back against the car, one of his hands pulling my hair lose from the pony tail it was in, his mouth leaving mine and starting to drift down my neck.

"Jacob!" As soon as my voice was free, I called out in annoyance at the man on me. I felt him pause at my tone as a confused expression turned up to me. His grip loosening a little, I got enough leverage with my arms and legs to push against him hard. Still it only sent him a few steps back away from my panting form. The little bubble that had been festering inside of me burst suddenly and all the negative emotions poured out.

"Jesus Jake, what the hell?' I glared at the man across from me, leaping back to my feet. Jake looked down at where I had pushed him then back up at me, his own expression somewhere between hurt and furious.

"What the fuck was that? Are you fucking ashamed to touch me now?" His dark eyes flashed, his mouth pursing into a thin line.

"Don't be an asshole." I replied back, standing my ground. "This has nothing to do with any kind of shame; I'm simply not going to have sex with you, while on duty, in a public place with your two friend's watching." I watched Jake's eyes turn to Quil and Embry. Both looked uncomfortable. Neither spoke up at the moment I think currently not wanting to get in between us.

"Bullshit! Don't think I don't see what's going on here! Stupid Jacob Black, always trying so hard to make everyone else happy and what does he get in return? A nice punch in the gut, left alone again!" Jake's tone surprised me. It ached with genuine hurt and betrayal. I knew he wasn't thinking clearly but considering what I'd just done. How much of my integrity I had just scarified to save him I was a little pissed that his messaged was aimed towards me.

"Fuck you Jake! Why don't you go and throw yourself a nice pity party then? Do you even realize what I just did for you back there? What it meant for me to turn my back on my entire system of personal protocol in order to protect you and how it scares me a little that I didn't even hesitate to do so because you mean so damn much to me. And THIS is the thanks I get? Accusations of not caring about you because I won't fuck you in the middle of a parking lot? Bullshit Jake. I hate the fact you've been hurt, but don't blame me for it." I was breathing hard, staring down the man glaring at me. Indignity flowed through my veins.

I could feel the electric current running between us. We were both so completely pissed off that Jacob was actually shaking. I couldn't deal with this right now. I was going to say something I was going to regret if I didn't get away from Jake, yet I couldn't just walk away because the idiot had committed a crime and I couldn't just leave him here at the scene.

"Get in my patrol car!" My tone low, threatening. I watched Embry and Quil spring at my words moving towards where I had told them to go. Jake just continued staring at me in aggravation.

"No." His tone was flat, final. I felt all the muscles in my shoulders tighten as I fought the urge to slug him.

"Jacob Black. Stop being such a stubborn asshole or I will arrest you like I should have in the first place and throw you into lock up for Charlie to find in the morning." My patience and good will was starting to wear thin.

"That just proves how much you care about me." His tone was superior like he had just shown some sort of revelation. I was surprised when Quil's voice answered him.

"Jake please just get in the car, before you make an even bigger mess." Quil's eyes pleaded with his friend, but Jacob just crossed his arms.

"I'm not getting into that patrol car." I took a couple deep breaths. Trying very valiantly to control myself, to stay calm and collected in the face of adversity. Usually I could, but in most circumstances it wasn't someone I loved throwing bullshit in my face about us.

"Jake, you really need to stop acting like a drunk asshole right now, because if you don't I won't only throw you into lockup, but when you get out you will find nice piles of everything you own in my front yard because I'm not going to share myself with some irresponsible dick. If something is worrying you, annoying you whatever, you know I would do anything to help you fix it, but if this is how you are going to deal with this. Get wasted, act like an idiot, and scream at me about things I would never do to you. Then forget it. You're not the man I thought you were." I was getting to end of my rope and I allowed that to be rather plain in both my demeanor and tone. I watched Jake waver in his anger. Looking to his friend's and then back to me. He shuffled around, like he was uncertain what to do.

Finally his eyes downcast he walked over to my patrol car and jerking open the door without saying a word climbed inside. My glare turned to Embry and Quil who scrambled to follow him. I slammed the door behind the three, their huge bulk just barely fitting. I allowed myself a few more deep breaths before climbing into the front seat, not wishing to start up another cascade of insults.

I saw a few of the victims of the fight starting to leave the bar, seeing me throwing Jake and his friend's in the back of the patrol car, they seemed to think I was arresting them which was good. It would probably mean if they were coherent enough to know what was going on, that they would ask fewer questions later. Still I raised my voice. "I better not see a single one of you driving yourself or anyone else home tonight. Call for rides or walk and if I catch any of you out on the road I'm locking you up without a second though."

Angry expressions were aimed towards me but no one protested and I saw a few sets of keys going back into pockets. I strode around and climbed into the driver's side of my car. Starting up the vehicle I pulled out and turned out of the parking lot heading towards the direction of La Push.

"You're not taking us back to your place?" Quil's tone was apprehensive and I shook my head not even bothering to glance back.

"No I'm taking you all home and explaining to your parents what assholes you were tonight. I think it's a good lesson for each of you to think about." Silence from the back. I knew I had no jurisdiction in La Push, but somehow I don't think their local cops would mind a short visit to return some of their citizens. During my many visits to La Push with Jake, or visiting Rachel and Leah I'd learned where pretty much everyone lived. Quil's house was first and pulling up I opened the door for him. He got out head hung, looking at me with a hang dog expression.

"Look Lea I didn't know this would happen when I asked Jake to go out with us tonight. I'm really sorry." I sighed, I didn't want to hurt any of these boys, but it really hit me tonight that these three were in fact still boys and maybe it was time for them to do a little growing up.

"Well I hope you think long and hard about actions and consequences the next time you decide to do something like this Quil." He followed me to his front door. I knocked loudly and it only took a few moments for a sleepy woman to answer the door. She stared at me confused for a moment until she saw Quil slightly behind me and then her expression turned darker.

I explained everything to her and left Quil in his Mother's care. She hadn't seemed very pleased about his activities, but she had thanked me for not locking them up and instead bringing her son home. I had the feeling Quil was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Embry's trip home went similar. His Mom was probably even more upset with him then Quil's had been and I watched her drag him into their front room I'm certain for a long talk. Turning back to my car I could see Jake leaning against the window an unreadable expression on his face and I knew this next stop was going to be the most difficult.

"Are we going home now?" Jake asked the question when I got back into the car. I think watching his two friends getting dropped off at their homes had sobered him up a little bit.

"I need to go back to work and you I think need to go to your Dad's house." My tone was tight. I think Jake really needed some time to think about everything and I also think just taking him back to my place, after allowing him to skirt the punishment for his wrong doing wouldn't teach him anything. I wasn't Jake's parent I was his girlfriend, but currently I was being placed in an awkward middle ground. That didn't seem good to me so I figured the best course of action was to take Jacob back to his actual Father and allow him to figure out his lesson himself.

"Should I get my things from your house tomorrow?" Jake's tone was so defeated, it broke my heart. I didn't know what had brought on all this self doubt, why he seemed to have decided I was leaving him, but I wish I could somehow make him understand that I loved him and wanted him in my life. I stopped my car in front of his Dad's house and getting out tugged open the door, the big man inside slid out, his expression so lost and young. I stepped closer to him pressing my face to his chest.

"Jake I'm not breaking up with you and I don't want you to leave." My tone was plain, honest, I wanted it clear to him that his worries were unfounded.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I took a step back to look up at his face, his eyes struggling to read my expression.

"Because you acted like an asshole kid tonight and I'm not your parent and frankly Jake, I don't know if I can deal with the way you treated, yourself, your friends and me this evening without making things worst between us. I want you to really think about what happened and I want you to decide if what we have is really important to you or not. If it is, you may want to rethink all of your actions from this evening, just as a suggestion." I took a deep breath and Jake looked down and away, his expression unreadable.

I turned at the sound of the door to Jake's house opening and watched as his Father wheeled himself out under the porch light he must have just turned on. Billy Black had a bath robe loosely tied around himself; he looked across his yard confused. "Can I help you?" I straightened myself up, taking a deep breath, trying to reason what to say.

"Hello Mr. Black." I stepped around the car and into the outer reaches of the light. Moving closer to the door of the house I was a little surprised when Jake just followed me. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances. My name is Lea." A knowing look crossed his face and then his gaze drifted over to Jacob, his expression now guarded.

"What did my Son do this time?" Jake winced at his father's tone and I reminded myself this was good for him.

"He got really drunk down at Marty's bar and assaulted basically a room full of people." Looking at Jake while I talked somewhere in my mind I noted that he suddenly didn't have his split lip anymore. I looked at his face hard for a moment surprised but then figured I must have just miss-saw it earlier. "I got him out of the fight without him getting arrested, but then he acted very unlike himself in the parking lot and something is very wrong with him and he won't talk to me about it." Jake was still looking away, hands in his pockets now trying to ignore both myself and his Father.

"I have to go back to work and well, I think it would be good for him to stay here tonight with you." I held Billy's expression with a steady gaze. He nodded at me and then turned to look at his son again.

"Why don't you go into the house Jacob? Go to sleep and we can talk more in the morning." His tone was concerned, yet strong at the same time. Jake's eyes finally rose to him, but then turned to me.

"Are you really going to just leave me here?" Jake sounded hurt. I sighed, feeling the need to nurture him bubble up within me, but telling myself that he needed to figure this out on his own.

"Jake I need to go back to work, either way I can't stay with you right now. Anyway I think this night a part would be good for both of us. I can come pick you up later tomorrow if you want?' I didn't want him to think I was abandoning him.

"Don't worry about it, I can find my own way back." Frame ridged the big Native man tromped into his house without even a look back. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I didn't want to fight with him, but I couldn't just allow him to act this way either. My face dropped, I could feel the conviction just drain from my body. Jake seemed to think I was punishing him, but I couldn't imagine what it would be like to come home to an empty house after my shift.

"You have been much more patience with him then I was ever able to be." I look back up a little surprised and embarrassed that Billy was still there.

"Jake mean's a lot to me Sir. I hope I haven't done the wrong thing tonight." I stared into the dark empty doorway, feeling a twinge of fear grip my heart. Billy just shook his head.

"I will talk to my son in the morning. Until then, please don't worry. Jake can be very stubborn but when he takes the time to think things over he can also be reasonable." The older man reached out and taking my hand patted the top lightly. I smiled softly at him, grateful for the kind words.

"I should get back to work now before Forks falls down without me there." I tired to smile and I felt like it came out a little too forced. "Again Mr. Black I'm sorry we had to meet this way.

"Please just call me Billy and this just means my Son has a better excuse to bring you back here to meet me properly." His words warmed me and I nodded.

"I would like that." I started to step away but paused as Billy replied.

"I'm certain Jake would too." His words brought another smaller smile to my face, but this one was genuine. I nodded again and taking one last big breath made my way back to my patrol car to face the rest of my shift.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Had some extra time this week so this is up a little earlier then usual. Thank everyone so much for all the reviews from last chapter. It really makes me happy that people are enjoying this story so much! Any thoughts, opinions, please feel free to throw up a review or PM me on here. I'm really enjoying talking to people and getting to know some Twilight fans that think about the Saga the same way I do! Enjoy!<em>


	16. Chapter 15

**JAKE**

Waking up, the first thing I realized was that my head felt like it had been slammed into the wall about one hundred times. I was lethargic, sore. I hesitated to open my eyes all the way because I knew the sun was going to hurt like a fucking bitch. Groggy I recognized I was in my own room. I had a brief moment of panic, sitting up too swiftly and flopping back down on my bed. For that tiny flash I though nothing had changed, that maybe everything with Lea had been a dream.

But it wasn't. I could still smell her scent on me and slowly jumbled pieces of the night before started to come back to me. I didn't remember a lot of it, just shot after shot with Quil. Racing to push away the uncertainty I'd felt the moment I realized Lea was going to know my last secret. Then later momentary flashes, I think I had really been an asshole. I clearly remembered Lea dropping me off at home and the look of disappointment that had been on her face. I swore softly at myself.

Well maybe she didn't need to hate me for being a werewolf; maybe Lea could just hate me for being the eternal fuck up that I am. I pressed my face more tightly into my pillow willing away the churning uncertainty in my stomach. I heard my Dad's approach and scented him before he bothered to speak.

"Jacob, are you awake?" His tone was tentative. I just groaned in reply still not looking. "I think you better get up son. Lying in bed all day won't change anything." My Dad was right of course. I was happy to see that I still retained enough of my better judgment to see this. I sat up, my head spinning for a moment, grimacing at the foul taste in my mouth.

"I brought you coffee." My Dad was cradling a cup in his lap.

"You're awesome." Wearily I leaned across to relieve him of the offered drink. Taking one huge swig and enjoying the way it felt burning down my throat. We both sat in silence for a moment; I think my Father was giving me time to gather my scattered thoughts before engaging me. I broke the ice for him. "So how big of an ass did I make out of myself?"

I watched the considering look my Dad was giving me trying to read anything from it. He shrugged thoughtfully. "It wasn't quiet the return to who you were before, but Lea was very worried about you." I snorted, coughing on my drink.

"She must think I'm the biggest idiot in the world right now." My head hung, and I thought about just crawling back into my bed for a moment. Until my Dad laughed, this caused me to look up at him in surprise.

"She very well may, but Son if a woman stopped loving a man every time one of them though we were idiots, no children would ever be born. I can definitely tell you neither you nor your sisters would have been." His grin brought about one of my own. I drank the last of the coffee he had brought me letting out a long sigh.

"In other words, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, grow a pair and go and apologize for the way I acted?" The idea set that feeling of dread growing in my stomach again. Was it even worth mending things when more then likely everything would just fall apart again later today when Sam told Lea the truth? My Father watched my expression change his own gaze growing concerned.

"Jacob, what's really bothering you? You haven't acted like you did last night since Lea came into you life. Why are you suddenly trying to self destruct again?" My Father sat, staring at me. Waiting for my reply, I sighed again.

"The abridged version of why I think my life is about to fall apart?" I dragged my hand across my mouth then back through my hair. I really wanted a shower and to change my clothes.

"That sounds like a good start to figuring out what you need to do next." I watched my Dad rest his hands in his lap ready to listen. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees.

"So where to begin, Leah took Lea with her when she went to see The Cullen's did she tell you that?" I could actually see my Father's face pale at the mention of the leeches' name.

"No she neglected to tell me that fact." His tone was tight and I could see the displeasure cloud his eyes.

"Well I guess Lea and Bella had some sort of fight. I don't know the details because apparently no one tells me anything. But Bella stopped in to the Police Station a few nights ago to "make peace" according to what Lea told me." I allowed the concern to show in my voice. The thought of my imprint so close to someone who could so easily harm her, even if it was Bella terrified me. Bella was still so close to being a newborn I really felt like she should know better.

"Is it Bella that upset you Son?" I blinked at my Dad considering his question for a moment. I paused, feeling for the familiar hole in my chest when Bella was mentioned. Waiting for it to seem like part of my life had been torn away and I realized that it didn't feel that way anymore. In fact I hadn't really thought about Bella that much at all except as a potential liability.

"No." The shock in my tone was real and I watched my Dad's brows rise in surprise. "It's not because it's Bella actually. I mean maybe a small part of me still fears the Cullen's somehow stealing Lea from me and while I still miss Bella, it's not the same. It doesn't consume me; it's more like I just wish we could be friends again." Revelation, my Father can see it clearly on my face but doesn't press the subject, he just nods.

"You just don't want her near the Cold Ones period. You don't think it's safe for Lea?" He asked it as a question, but I think he already knew that was the reason.

"No, the last thing I want is for her to get mixed up in all this supernatural bullshit." I sighed loudly again. "So I call Sam and I tell him it's time for Lea to know everything." My Dad pauses my story there one hand rose.

"Are you sure that's wise Jake, I mean you risk not just yourself but your whole pack and…" I cut him off this time, my mouth curling up into a smile without thought from me.

"Dad I imprinted on Lea. Regardless of what any of us want anymore, she is a part of this convoluted story now and she's mine." I felt tightness in my chest and I very desperately suddenly wanted to be near my imprint. How had Sam described it that morning? My memory was clouded by how much Lea's pain had distracted me, but I remembered Sam mentioning something about balance between imprints. I realized that's what I was instinctually longing for, Lea's steady demeanor to calm my chaotic one.

Lost in my thoughts my eyes finally rose back to my Father's face to see a look of surprise there. He had as much of a basic understanding of imprinting as I did. I mean Paul had imprinted on Rachel and we had gotten to see how that had affected the two of them, but even having experienced it now I don't know if I completely understood what tied the two of us. My heart knew, but my mind couldn't quiet analyze it yet.

"So are you fearful for her Jake?" Having finally processed what I had told him, my Father ventured back to the subject at hand.

"Honestly Dad, I'm scared that when she find outs what I really am, she's not going to want to be with me anymore." The confession felt good. It had been eating at me since yesterday but it was feelings I was almost ashamed to admit to myself. How weak was I still that I couldn't have the self confidence to share this last part of myself? Why couldn't I just have faith that things would work out? Because they never did for me and I always got shit in life. The dark emotions, the self doubt snapped inside of me, my caged beast rearing its head to howl.

"I can't say it will be easy for Lea to understand, but I also saw the way she looked at you last night Jacob and she loves you. I do think in the end, the amounts you two care about each other will over come any obstacle." My Dad's face had a certainty to it that I desperately wished I felt. I sat the empty coffee cup on the floor next to my bed and stretching quickly stood.

"I guess I'll know soon. I can't run away from this. It's who I am and she will either accept it or don't and I'll just have to deal with it. Still Dad I don't know what I'm going to do if Lea isn't able to love the wolf as much as the man." My face drawn, I was getting to the point where I just wanted to get this entire thing over with.

"If that happens Jake you will come back here and we will deal with it together, like a family." My Father suddenly looked so strong to me, so wise. It did make me feel a trickle of confidence. "Honestly though Jake, I think that girl would do almost anything for you. Given time, I do believe she will see how much she loves both sides of who you are."

"I really fucking hope so." An earnest grin on my face, I let out a short laugh. "Have you had breakfast yet Dad? I'm starved and I really need a shower. Then I think I have one more stop before I head home." Our house, it did still feel like my home and something inside of me stirred. I realized I was willing to fight to keep it that way too.

"Bacon was on sale this week, so I have a lot." This time I laughed for real, joined by my Dad. He knew me so well it warmed my heart. Following my Father out to the kitchen I started to prepare the morning meal for us.

* * *

><p>Clean and feeling slightly more like myself, I walked through La Push. Talking to my Father this morning had made me realize I still had a lot of unanswered questions about the present state of my life. I knew a few people who might be able to help me; I was just going back and forth about which one I wanted to approach. I needed to know more about imprinting. Sam had explained it to us long ago. So I mean we all knew the basics and we all had felt pieces of it through wolf telepathy as others imprinted over time, but I still had things I wasn't sure about and I really didn't feel like talking to Sam.<p>

I thought about going to Jared. He and Kim had one of the easiest relationships I'd ever seen. She had loved him for forever. Finally she got up the nerve to ask him to prom. They had slept together and bam. They'd imprinted. I knew less about Paul and my Sister, because frankly the less I knew about Rachel's sex life the better. Still I could see the changes in Paul since he had imprinted on her, some of the same changes I could now see in myself.

When my feet carried me to Paul's I guess I wasn't that surprised. No matter how much he might piss me off, he had been right during my visit a while ago. We were family now and because of that there was a level of trust. Also Paul and I were similar in quiet a few ways and I think his answers to my questions may most clearly mirror what has or would happen to me.

I found myself at his door, lifting a fist to knock when instead it flew open in front of me. Paul was staring at my form in a rather unimpressed way. He leaned against the frame giving me a considering look. "Rachel isn't here." No greeting, no formalities, which was Paul getting right to the point.

"Actually I came to talk to you." This whole conversation might be worth the look of surprise that crossed the other man's face. I forced myself to hide my grin knowing it would just make Paul angry and unwilling to talk to me.

"Why?" Paul's brow knitted in confusion. I gave him a shrug.

"I have some questions that I think you'll be able to answer." Paul looked at me for a moment, before stepping back and gesturing with his head for me to follow him into the house. There was silence as I stepped inside. I closed the door behind me and followed the other man to his kitchen, taking the same seat at the table I had the last time I was eating here.

"Do you want a drink?" Paul was heading for the fridge. Throwing it open all I could see inside was soda and beer. I considered for a moment, thoughts of last night still lingering in my mind.

"Could I have a Coke?" Paul stopped and stared at me a second before shrugging his shoulders. Grabbing two sodas from his fridge he crossed with the two drinks and flopped down in his seat handing me my can. I popped it open and once again we fell into silence.

"So what do you want?" Paul leaned back in his seat raising his brow at me, obviously he had been waiting for me to start talking and was a little aggravated when I was just sitting there sipping my soda. A real personal conversation was probably the last thing in my life I ever expected to be having with Paul, but I'd started this weird course and now I was going to see it through.

"What's it like to be imprinted?" I looked over at him curiously.

"What the fuck do you mean "what's it like"? You're imprinted now, you should know what it's fucking like." Paul looked at me like I was an idiot. It made me think that maybe I was. Maybe I was missing some obvious picture.

"Look Paul, I've never been in a relationship before. I know that's sad and I'm a pathetic loser, but I seriously don't know what is just my feelings for Lea and what is because I'm imprinted on her." I could feel heat rising to my face, embarrassed to admit this shit to anyone. Paul took a drink of his Coke looking at me with speculation.

"That is fucking sad." He shook his head and I fought the urge to knock him one from across the table. Thankfully I didn't because he continued. "I'm probably not an expert on any of this, but at least to me what was different about imprinting was how comfortable with myself being around Rachel made me feel. Like I'd felt so out of control of everything for so long and then suddenly I felt like I could deal with everything. The closest way I can come to describing imprinting is all the bullshit that gets thrown at you when you realize you're a shape shifter comes to a slow simmer and you're finally able to actually deal with it. Sam explained to me that we imprint because it controls the wolf. That's why things couldn't work out with him and Leah. You naturally are drawn to someone that takes your mountain of bullshit and helps it make sense to you."

I thought about everything Paul had just said and it made sense. When I thought about my life before and what I was now, Lea had made everything much more clear to me and she had helped me find my own strength to deal with my problems. I wasn't so much tethered to Lea as I was drawn to her. I could think of about one hundred cliché, bullshit romance movie ways to describe how I felt but really it just boiled down to Lea making me feel right.

Paul was studying me as I thought. I leaned back in my chair and swallowed hard, bracing myself for my next question. "What if things don't work out with your imprint?" Paul's expression changed and became serious.

"Look are you having like problems Jake, cause that's really something you would be better off asking Rachel about, you really don't want to depend on me for shit like that." He was trailing off an uncomfortable look on his face, I tried quickly to get him back to the point I needed to know.

"I just want to prepare myself if something bad does happen. I mean will it like cause me to go crazy or anything?" I don't think Paul completely bought my explanation of me just getting ready for something bad, but he didn't push it. He leaned back in his chair thoughtful.

"Well none of us obviously have left our imprints, but it's not like it rules your life. I would guess it would be more painful then a regular breakup, but you can live through it. In some of the old stories, Sam said that some of the Alpha's would imprint two or three times as they took different mates over a lifetime. Its compatibility and balance, so it's not like a live or die thing. But Jake don't be a shit head, I don't even understand women and I can see how crazy that girl is for you. I don't understand why, fuck knows she could certainly do a hell of a lot better." Paul grinned at me during the last part and even though I scowled at him his words actually made me feel more positive.

If someone as clueless about other people's emotions as Paul was could see how Lea felt about me, it had to be pretty damn obvious. Still would her feelings hold over for a giant shape shifting Beta wolf? I really didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts because Paul was starting to give me a look that spoke volumes. He didn't want to know about my problems because they would make him uncomfortable and my Sister wasn't there and he was about ready for me to leave.

I'd gotten answers to most of I was curious about by now anyway, so I really didn't have a reason to hang around any longer. I felt it had been the right choice to come and ask the questions. If things did manage to work out between Lea and I was really excited to share with her was how special the bond between us was. Just how much she did mean to me. And if by some chance things didn't work, I now knew it wasn't going to kill me.

I rose from my seat, suddenly feeling awkward. I thanked Paul, genuinely grateful for his frank honesty. "You know man." A rueful smiled crossed my mouth as the words left it. "When you first imprinted on my Sister I was pissed because I thought you would be an asshole to her, but honestly. I'll be proud to call you my brother-in-law."

Paul coughed clearing his throat. Obviously embarrassed about what I'd just shared with him, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that my sentiment pleased him more then he would ever admit. "Yeah you're less of an annoying shit head then I pegged you to be too Black." He grinned at me and I returned it. Looking away Paul cleared his throat again suddenly looking serious.

"Just don't get so caught up in your bullshit Jake that you don't see how much you mean to Lea." Paul shrugged off his sage advice, trying to appear nonchalant. I appreciated his effort to help me, even if it almost seemed to kill him to do it.

"I'll keep that in mind Paul thanks." I tried to remain cool. Not wanting to annoy Paul any further. Our conversation drew to a halt there. Neither of us was good at small talk with one another and I was suddenly itching to get back to my imprint. To apologize and see what her reaction was. Paul and I said good byes and I left. Surprised just how profitable my time with him had actually been.

* * *

><p>I was walking back to my house to get my bike and head home. My mind was whirling with all the information I'd gotten since waking up a few hours before. Thankfully my dual nature and some strong aspirin had battled off any lasting effect of my hangover from the night before. I wouldn't say my outlook on this evenings meeting was completely positive yet, but I felt more strongly that I could deal with whatever came and I was more hopeful then I'd been the day before.<p>

"Black!" I turned just about to my house surprised by the rough female voice calling my name. I was not too shocked to see Leah Clearwater glaring at me from across the road. Her arm's crossed her expression a scowl. I wanted to wonder what I could have done to piss her off so much when I hadn't seen her in a few days, but it was obvious to me she must have heard about last night.

"Talked to Lea?" My stance mirrored hers, each of us on our side of the dirt road, standing strong like sentries.

"She called me this morning, asking if I'd heard anything about you, if you were alright because you didn't seem to want her to come back here last night. You are a fucking asshole! Do you even realize what she did for you?" Leah was far more livid then even I would have expected her to be. Yet I couldn't even really blame her. Lea was the closet thing she had to a genuine friend and I would beat the shit out of anyone that abused Quil or Embry. I tired to not get defensive but instead to listen.

"Leah I'll be honest I don't really remember too much of anything last night past my tenth or eleventh shot." It embarrassed me to admit this. To know I had obviously hurt someone that meant so much to me and that everything about the incident was a jumble to me. I only really clearly remembered the start and the end of the night and Lea had been right, I had been acting immature and stupid and it made me feel like such an asshole.

"So you don't even remember the fact you broke the law and Lea covered for you? She could get into a lot of trouble for that if anyone finds out. It could ruin her credibility as a cop. She scarified the most important thing in the world to her for you and you don't even fucking remember her doing it. You are such a shit head!" Leah was breathing hard and I had to admit it flashed through my mind that I hoped she didn't suddenly transform out on an open road like we were.

I swallowed hard, looking down and away. Not knowing for the moment what to say. I hadn't realized just what Lea had done. Fuck I couldn't even remember what I'd done. I think I'd gotten in a fight, but how bad had it been? Lea wouldn't help me cover up a murder so it must not have been that horrible, but still. I had to be the shittest boyfriend in history.

"Is she alright?" I wasn't even certain what to say. At this rate any reply I made would just seem petty compared to my actions previously. I knew I shouldn't be standing here trying to explain myself to Clearwater I should be going to Lea right now, but my shame and Leah's anger held me there. Like I felt I deserved the punishment she was trying to inflict on me.

"What the fuck do you think Jake? No! And the worst part about the whole fucking thing is she isn't mad at you. She's worried about if you're fucking alright! That's bullshit! I wanted her to be pissed at you, to scream at you and tell you what an asshole you are, but no. She knows something's really bothering you and she just hopes if you wouldn't talk to her you would talk to your Dad about it and I hope you did." Leah's jaw set and I watched her form calm a little as she continued swearing at me like a sailor.

Inside of me I could feel the wolf stir, he could feel the aggression of his pack mate and it set him on edge. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing deeply regaining control of myself. "I did talk to my Dad this morning and actually I also talked to Paul." I hid the smirk at the disbelief that crossed the expression of the woman across from me. "And yes it did help me. Lea knew what I needed even better then I had." My tone was soft for me. Inside I felt so guilty for the last twenty four hour and I had no idea what the next twenty four were going to contain.

Leah looked like she wanted to chastise me more, her eyes flashing darkly, but I think the drooping of my shoulders, and my obviously pained demeanor stopped her. "What in the fuck are you scared to tell her Black? Why would you get her this upset?" I looked up at Leah, my expression rueful and I think she knew the answer before I said it.

"I'm finally going to tell her everything, tonight with Sam. No more secrets. And frankly Leah, I am… was…well I'm terrified that along with her finding out the truth I'm going to lose her." It felt good to be honest. My fear couldn't control me, when I allowed others to share the burden. Lea told me this all the time; someday I genuinely hoped I learned to listen to her.

Some of the fire left Clearwater and I watched her face pale. "You're telling her tonight?" She shifted from foot to foot for a moment. A realization suddenly dawned on me. I was scared of losing Lea, but what would her loss mean to the rest of the pack. I hadn't considering how much she'd affected all of our lives until this moment. Until I stood and watched Leah think about what she was going to do if she lost her friend.

"Bella stopped into see her the other night. Leah it isn't safe for her to be left in the dark anymore. She needs to know everything, so that we can protect her." I realized just how true that was. Whatever happened, knowing Lea would be safe, knowing that she wouldn't end up a causality of the Fork's supernatural free-for-all made any pain I had to experience worth it.

"I never should have taken her to Cullen's." Guilt, an expression I was very familiar with graced Clearwater's face and I sighed deeply.

"Leah we can stand here and have an epic pissing match over who is more at fault for the danger Lea's in, but the fact is the moment she let us into her life this was coming. Truthfully if it was up to me I would have told her already. I think the fact we have all been lying to her is going to upset her more then the wolf part." I felt a smile cross my lips as my mind went back to the day I had went to her in my wolf form. The way her hands had felt in my fur, the trust and love. It had been like nothing else I'd even experienced.

"So once again it all goes back to Sam." Fury started to boil up within Leah again, but I shook my head trying to remain calm and neutral.

"Sam is doing what he thinks is best for the pack and he is the Alpha, so we have to respect that." I wanted to reason with Leah, but it just made her frown at me even deeper.

"He wouldn't even meet her Jacob, didn't you see him carefully avoiding it. Couldn't you see why?" I blinked at her, not following her reasoning at all.

"No." My expression confused, Leah rolled her eyes at me like I was a simpleton.

"Jake, has it ever dawned on you just how strong Lea makes you? How you're finally reaching your potential. Isn't that what she preaches to us all the time? Just how amazing you are, this unbelievable man you're going to become. That girl would make you the fucking President if she could. She has that much faith in you. That scares the shit out of the wolf inside Sam. Don't tell me your wolf hasn't sensed it?" Her expression was now calculating, cunning.

I didn't even need to consider her words to know they were true. I felt it more with each transformation now, but I'd never wanted the authority of the Alpha position. I was just Jake. No one would respect me or back me up. If I ever tried to lead I'm certain the rest of the pack would laugh at me. Anyway, I thought Sam was a good leader, well mostly. And I was unproven and untested.

"All of this is really just bullshit right now Leah. I'm solely focused on making it thought tonight. I need Sam right now and I don't want to fight with him." I gave her a grave look and was surprised when Leah did not press the issue.

"If… if Lea hates us. Will you tell me?" Clearwater didn't even look at me why she asked. I squared my shoulders putting up a tough front. Doing what I felt I needed to at the moment.

"I will take care of everything." I felt a surge of shock as Clearwater looked at me and I saw respect in her expression. We exchanged nods. I would make no mention in the mood change. We soundlessly walked away from one another. I didn't really know what else to say and I think telling Leah my plan had knocked some of the aggressive wind out of her sails. I continued on my way to my bike.

Good or bad these next twenty four hours were going to change everything about my life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So many awesome reviews last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to share their feelings with me! They always bring a smile to my face! We are drawing close to the end of this just a few more chapters! Also I made a banner for MoonDance. I posted it on my profile page if anyone is interested in seeing it. I kind of wanted it to look like a romance novel cover, since this story really reminds me of a paranormal romance :) Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for reading!<em>

_Also anyone going to see Abduction this weekend? I'm so excited for Taylor's new film! I'm going on Sunday!_


	17. Chapter 16

**LEA**

I got off the phone with Leah and felt like I should be tired. I'd lived through a very stressful evening. Only accented by the end of the shift and telling Charlie everything that had happened. I wanted to protect Jacob, but I also didn't feel right lying to my boss, especially because I did consider Charlie my friend. He had surprisingly to me, supported my decision. I'd heard him mumbling something to himself about calling Billy later that day as I left. Sometimes it made me wonder if even Jacob knew how many people cared about him and tried to help him. It just made his choice of going off the handle like he had the previous evening an even more foolish one in my eyes. I really hoped that Jake would see it that way too.

It hurt more then I would care to admit that he hadn't made any effort to contact me as of yet. My logical mind kept trying to inform me that there was a good chance he wasn't even awake yet, but my heart still ached. There was a little hole there, that wouldn't feel full again until Jacob was close. I also had mixed emotions about this fact. How long had it been since I'd depended so fully on another? I wanted to think it was a fool's errand to allow myself to latch onto a man like this, I just had never been that type of girl; but Jacob had made me re-think a lot about my life ideals in the last few months. It was proof at this moment that I should be furious with him and instead all I could do was worry about if he was alright. Had I ever been this is love with anyone before?

Somewhere in the midst of my muddled thoughts, curled up in my bed that suddenly seemed far too large to sleep in alone I drifted off to sleep. Even under all my blankets I felt cold, I was shivering and as I started to dream I was walking through mountains of snow. I was angry at myself, because for some reason in my dream state I'd decided to go hiking in my pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top and no shoes. My feet were throbbing and I was certain I had to have frost bite by now. Yet I just continued walking, the snow nearly up to my thighs.

I wasn't even certain where I was going. I know at the start my destination had seemed vitally important, now as I continued to trudge on I felt like it mattered less and less. My knees buckled on me and I fell. I managed to drag myself up and continue to walk along, even though I no longer felt like I could feel my fingers or most of my face. I tumbled to the ground a few more times, each time it took me a little bit longer to convince my body I needed to get to my feet again, until finally I just gave up and laid down on the cold ground.

Giving up was easy, it felt good, slowly my body started to get covered by snow, parts of me disappearing, even in my dream I was drifting in and out of that reality. I got to the point where I knew I must have hypothermia because I'd gotten so cold I started to feel warm. My shivering had stopped and the world disappeared into a wall of russet fur. Confused, feeling surreal I forced my eyes open and my head to lift. Curled around me was the gigantic wolf that had been on my porch, his head and tail shielding my small body from both the temperature and the elements.

His hot breath blasted against my skin, his dark eyes so grave and concerned bore into mine. "Why are you so worried?" My voice sounded weak, so unlike myself. The wolf whined and in the dream I laughed, wondering why I had thought he would answer me. "I love you." I shifted around crushing my face into the large canine's neck. I don't know why I needed to say these words, but I realized as they left my mouth it was the most honest feelings I'd felt about someone in a long time.

"Don't leave me!" Jacob's voice had an almost panicked tone in my head. My eyes shot back open as I looked around for where it had come from. All I could see was the worry in the dark eyes of the wolf next to me. I leaned in more closely, studying the color of his irises. His warm breath mixing with mine, I could feel his whiskers tickling my cheek.

"I would never leave you. I would never leave you….." I was tossing still repeating the words as I woke. Back in my room, the covers thrown around the bed, I realized I'd, been having a very restless sleep. I flopped down on my back staring up at the white ceiling. Thinking about how much the blank color looked like the snow that had nearly consumed me. Confused, still half sleeping I considered everything my brain had just pushed on me.

The copper wolf, Jacob, me, the snow, what did it all mean and how did it all fit together? I looked over at my phone, pressing the front panel to see the time. A little over an hour had passed sense my phone call and still I was here alone. I felt heavy but I didn't really feel like sleeping anymore. I rose from the bed tying on my bathrobe and plodded down to my study. I tired to read, but it just made my eyes feel heavy. So instead I just sat in the single arm chair in the room and stared out the window, curled into ball reviewing my life path.

I'd thought my life had been pretty close to perfect before, in the city. There were of course aspects of the lifestyle that I didn't like. It had been my longing, missing trees and wide open countryside that had made the job in Forks appealing to me. My Captain had really pushed me. He had always had a rather fatherly relationship with me, had been watching out for me from the moment I had stepped into his life, a stupid, headstrong rookie.

He could see the good I did, the achievement it brought me to do it, but he always told me there was more to life then just "to serve and protect". I remember thinking I'd thought that too once, but too many broken hearts and promises had made me bitter to love. Police work I could control, I could be strong and do right. My love for my job I had thought would be enough and for quiet sometime it had been.

Until Jacob.

I had always wondered if I had to which of my life dedications I would choose, my profession or the man I loved. I had chosen Jake without a second thought. It surprised me, it scared me and it aggravated me as I sat here alone and wondered where he was and what he was thinking. I wanted to tell myself I'd made a mistake by compromising myself, but my heart wouldn't allow me to. I had done it for Jacob, the steady beat in my chest keep telling me. So it was right, because he needs you.

I glanced up and found my eyes lock on my statue of Fenrir. His still wooden eyes stared back at me. My mind drifted back to my foggy dream and to the porch a few days ago, the beautiful wolf that I at some point had also started to think of as mine. After all he had come for me, to comfort me, didn't that give me a little right to possession. I shook it off he was a free and wild beast, who I had no right to claim. But he was my wolf, I just knew it. The same way I knew that eventually Jacob would come back.

I had always been so clearheaded and logical, I hadn't drifted into flights of fantasy in so long, why did it seem like Forks brought this out in me. Romance, desire, raw emotions I had almost forgotten I possessed. I shook my head firmly to clear it. I was exhausted and clearly stressed out and that's why my thoughts and feelings were so completely all over the place and idiotic. I needed to go back to bed and get sleep. I still had to go to Sam's tonight I still had the _secret_ looming over me like a black cloud.

Stiffly I rose out of the chair, stretching my limbs. I trudged back down to my room, head down. I froze when I reached the doorway. Jacob was inside; it looks like he hadn't arrived that long before. He too was like a statue staring at me. He looked tired himself and I realized ashamed, his burning gaze barely able to meet mine. Seconds ticked by, both of us mute in our emotions, neither certain who should make the first move.

The russet wolf and Jacob's desperate voice came flooding back to me from me dream. I felt a chill in my core and I stumbled to his warmth, collapsing against his naked chest, burying my face against the heat. He made a surprised noise and I felt his arms lift to grip me tightly. I didn't realize how hard I was holding him, until my fingers began to ache from my grip on his back. I dropped my hands down instead, looping my arms around his waist.

"You're not angry?" I noted the surprise in his voice, and somewhere my mind told me I should be. That he had been an asshole to me, but I could also clearly see and feel how sorry he was. I didn't want to hold his one transgression against him. I wanted to start to heal from it as soon as possible.

"I was, very much so in fact." I felt him stiffen, his breath caught in his chest. "But Jacob I can't stay mad at you." I took a deep breath, my eyes drawn to and studying the side of the tattoo on his arm for a few moments. I listened to his steady breathing. I could almost feel his reluctance to speak, like I might change my mind about the statement I just made. I looked up at his eyes, pained, pleading. "I love you that much you big idiot." My smile I graced him with, was soft and teasing. I watched the stress ease from his gaze. His down turned lips rise into a small smile.

"Hey, no need to get insulting!" His voice was gentle for my usually boisterous, Native man. He was quiet for a moment, just looking at me. His expression was different from the day before. Some of the haunting fear that had been there was gone. As difficult as leaving him last night had been my heart knew at that moment I had made the correct choice. Jacob needed to grown on his own sometimes and the fact that he could accomplish that and then still want to come back to me spread unspeakable warmth through my chest.

"I need to confess." Jacob started and I quietly and respectfully listened. "I don't really remember much of last night. Though Leah Clearwater certainly gave me a rather colorful explanation of just what kind of man I am." I bit my lip, watching him smirk at me. I knew my expression was sheepish, but I just had to talk to someone who would understand where I was coming from and Leah understood Jake and his friend's better then almost anyone, being as she put up with their antics daily.

"I needed someone to talk to…" My voice trailed off and Jake shook his head at my words.

"Don't apologize for telling her. I deserved everything she said to me. She told me what you did for me; did you really bend the rules so much to help me?" Guilt crossed his expression again and I sighed. Not certain how to explain my feeling on this subject to him. He allowed me a brief reprise as I walked us over to the bed. Standing and talked this way, having to crane my neck upwards to talk to the much larger Jacob was getting awkward. We crawled onto the soft mattress, nestled in our regular sleeping spots. We were face to face now and it the moment it seemed much more personal.

"Jake, I had an epiphany last night of just how much you mean to me." His gaze becomes confused. I bit my lip trying to think of how to word this. "I'm not proud of, nor condoning your actions from the previous evening. In fact I'm still furious with you for behaving like such a blockhead!" My lips pursed and I watched Jake glance away, his expression darkening with shame. I reached up to grasp his chin turning his eyes to me again. "But I'm satisfied with the fact that you were able to see your own faults and that you feel the proper remorse for your action. Any mistake you can learn from isn't completely a mistake."

"So you're not mad anymore?" It broke my heart when Jake had the expression he did now. Fear at me leaving. I had always thought I had abandonment issues, but Jacob was by far much worst. Someday I hope I could come to the root of them and show him that he was never going to be alone again. I made a thoughtful face, fighting the smile that was trying to tease the so serious man lying next to me. I watched his gaze drag across my expression trying to read what was going to happen next.

Slowly I leaned in and kissed him. Fireworks exploded in me at our touch. Jake deepened the kiss, the feel of his tongue, sliding in to meet mine. We kissed for a long time. I wasn't really allowing myself to think, just feel him. Finally we broke apart, foreheads still touching. "I love you too much to stay mad at you." I wanted him to feel the warmth in my emotion to know how deeply he had become a part of my soul.

"I don't understand why?" That same self deprecating doubt that I had seen Jacob fighting with for the last few days crept back. It cursed him every once in a while, but had been so strong lately. I wish I knew why, but he didn't seem willing to tell me yet.

"You don't have to understand it for it to be true. Last night I realized I loved you most of all. I don't even know if I have ever loved someone else as much as you." I shrugged at him, in an _I can't explain it either _kind of way. "It's not something I can stop or change or that I would really want to for that matter. It just is. Like me waking up every morning, or me laying here and breathing air. I just love you, for you, for being a blockhead, and as much as it should terrify me at this prospect. It doesn't."

Silence as the large copper skinned man just stared at me. His eyes raking over my form, trying to decide if what I'd just confessed was completely honest and finding it was, attempting to muddle through his own feelings on the matter. I waited patiently, giving Jacob all the time he needed. I knew he wasn't always very good at explaining himself in words. Sometimes I think what he felt was almost too much for him, but he always found a way to let me know. Like now, his warm lips found my mouth then my throat. Pulling at my top his teeth and tongue met the swell of my breasts.

You could tell Jacob's mood by the type of love making he used. He could be so gentle and romantic when he wanted to express how much he cared. He became almost hyper attentive to my every motion and sound, living only for my pleasure, using his body and skill to make me feel just how overflowing the love in his heart is. When troubled Jacob would become a beast, pounding into me with a wild abandon, wishing only to lose himself for those moments; to help clear his mind and soul of his raw emotions. When Jake was in a silly mood or a good mood, he became playful, usually our lovemaking then progressed from games, wrestling, biting. When Jacob was overwhelmed or sad, he wanted me to be in control, usually on top to take care of him, to show him my love for him and to make him feel better.

At this moment his actions met the sentiment of my words. He moved with a gentle grace you would not think capable of someone his size, pulling off our clothes, his hands and lips covering my frame, causing my body to meld to his will. Our forms would eventually meet and combine in a synchronicity that seemed unfathomable to me before I'd met this man. I was his and he was mine, and as he thrust into me over and over he would whisper soft, sweet things in my ear. They were Jacob type things so they weren't poetry, but they just made my heart beat for him even more, until finally my body would explode in a fury of emotion.

We lay side by side. The sun beaming in on our naked frames and I know that at least for the moment everything is alright. Jake knows I'm not mad and I understand that he is sorry and we both understand our love for one another. "We should get some more sleep before tonight." Jake's looking into my face I'm certain seeing the exhaustion clearly there.

"I think I can sleep now." I yawned, my eyes drooping. "I couldn't stay still before." Jacob was holding me, listening to me talk through half closed lids. "I did have the weirdest dream thought. I think I was lost in the snow and my wolf, the one from the porch. He saved me." I felt the smile spread across my face as I explained everything to Jake. His eyes blinked back open, giving me a long considering look.

"Your wolf?" He finally asked me, his tone tight. I turned towards the sound, searching his expression but not finding any of the conflicting emotions there that had been earlier.

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but he feels like he's mine." I shrugged, wondering how much I sounded like an idiot. I was surprised by the laugh that Jake let out. Shaking his head, his dark eyes seemed to almost reflect a bit of relief if I wasn't mistaken.

"I think that maybe that wolf is a bit in love with you and maybe I have a little competition." His expression was teasing; more relaxed then I'd seen him. He kissed my shoulder and I cocked my head a bit in thought.

"Maybe you do, because I think I love him a little bit too." I grinned in return, surprised that Jake had taken what I thought was such a bizarre topic and seemed to be flourishing in it.

"I think I like this kind of rivalry." The grin on his face, it was his trademark one. The expression that could melt a snowball in the midst of the Arctic, the one I loved so much that has been absent the last few days. I looked at him a little puzzled but yawning again decided not to push it.

"Wake me up by four, Jake." I was too tired to set my alarm. The man next to me murmured softly as we both drifted into an uninterrupted slumber.

* * *

><p>I didn't even need to ask Jacob to wake me. Around three I roused on my own, staring at the dozing man next to me unable to drift back off. I stared at the hard muscle of his chest, wishing to reach out and draw lazy circles with my finger but knowing it would cause him to stir. I was so warm and felt so safe. Jacob definitely brought a security to my life I'd never had before. I liked it. I needed to shower, and my stomach was telling me to eat something light to tide me over before we headed over to Sam and Emily's house. Still I didn't want this peaceful moment to end.<p>

I must have been shuffling around more then even I realized as Jake's eyes slowly blinked open and focusing on my face he caught my mouth in a kiss. I felt like the last twenty four hours, the stress, the heartache was simply a distant painful memory. Still burying the situation and pretending it never happened wouldn't fix it either. As we broke apart I reached up to touch Jake's cheek, running my fingers along his smooth skin.

"So are we alright now? You're not mad at me for last night either?" I needed to be certain. I hated to have something explode in my face at a later date. Jacob shook his head and reaching across captured me again in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Once my brain started to function again I realized what an ass I'd been to you. I'm really lucky you didn't just leave me for being a shithead." Jake looked sheepish, I fought away a grin. "I did talk to my Dad like you told me too and it did help a lot. Hopefully after tonight everything will be settled and we can both figure out together what we want our next step to be." There was an awkward silence for a moment. I think both of us thinking about the seriousness of this evening.

I shifted to sit up, running my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. "Leah didn't mince her words about her thoughts on Sam this morning. You don't really talk about him a lot Jake. Be honest with me, what am I walking into?" Preparation had always been important to me, the more I knew walking into a situation the better I was able to handle myself. Jake looked down at the bed for a brief time. I could see his mind processing what he wanted to say to me.

"Sam is a good guy. Back when I was sixteen when I was at the height of dealing with my stupid shit, he really helped to keep me and the other guys grounded. We all owe him a lot…" I listened to Jake's voice kind of trail off and it made me suspicious.

"But?" I really felt like more had to be coming and that it wasn't all as pleasant as Jacob was making it sound.

"Sam can be a little too… narrowly focused at times, I guess you would say. He neglects to see the big picture and how what he is doing is affecting everyone." Jacob had stood while speaking to pull on his underwear. I could see the topic was making him a little uncomfortable to talk about. Which just made me even more curious?

"That sounds like a much more judicial way of saying some of things Leah already told me." I didn't want to seem like I was interrogating Jake but the more awake I became, the more that reality set in and I was getting nervous. I no longer had the events of yesterday to focus on, to steal away my attention. Instead I could clearly wonder about tonight and what lay ahead for me now.

I glanced back over at my boyfriend to see he too was lost in his own thoughts. Almost like he felt my eyes he looked up at me giving me a distracted smile. "We should probably start getting ready. I told Sam we would be there by five." I nodded mutely rising, walking over to my closet trying to decide on what to wear. Pushing through outfits I listened to Jake plod up behind me.

"Shower with me?" The warm of his voice across my neck and the invitation in his tone sent a shiver across my skin.

"Why don't you go get in and I'll join you as soon as I figure out my clothing situation?" I turned smiling, kissing his chin as he pouted down at me.

"Fine." His tone made me giggle; I couldn't help but follow his perfect form as he moved out the door and away. I quickly picked out some dark jeans and a slightly dressy button up top. I paused a moment before I left to follow Jake, I felt my feet move me next to the window. It wasn't sunny out, but it wasn't raining, which meant it was a pretty nice day in Forks. My eyes were drawn to the tree line, curious looking.

Distantly I could hear the steady drone of the water as it ran over my boyfriend's naked form. Part of me felt apprehensive at the seriousness of this evening, but at the same time I felt joy that things had worked out so well between Jake and I and that I really did feel like I understood my emotions for him better then I ever had. Dropping my outfit on my bed for later use I headed down towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jake was driving and I was looking out the passenger side of my truck as we drove towards La Push. Both of us were nervous, but I think for different reasons. I glanced over to the large copper skinned man at my side, watching his jaw set, his big hands turning the wheel and felt a content little sigh leave my mouth. This caused me to break into giggles at just how ridiculously girlie of an action I'd just performed. Jake turned to look at my laughing form with question. I just smiled at him.<p>

"You bring out the weirdest side of me." I beamed which caused his own brilliant smile to flash. The mood in the cab of my vehicle lightened and I reached across to rest my hand on his heated thigh. The sun was attempting to shine through the usual cloud cover as we reached the Reservation and it took us nearly no time to reach Sam and Emily's house. I took a deep breath as we both climbed out of my truck. With my man at my side I think I was ready to face whatever was waiting for me this evening.

Jake kissed the side of my temple, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me tightly to him one last time as we walked towards the porch. I got the general impression that it was a last minute confidence boost. I patted his chest reassuringly through his t-shirt. We took the steps together, Jake didn't even get a chance to knock a large Native man opened the door for us as soon as we walked onto the top of the porch. I knew without words this was Sam.

My first general impression was that he reminded me a lot all of the rest of Jacob's friends, huge with an almost over powering persona. I could feel him sizing me up with his gaze as Jake's arm wrapped around me again. "Hello Sam how are you doing?" His tone was more business like then I would expect from Jake. Sam was still studying my face as he replied.

"I'm well Jacob, how are you?" I held the other man's gaze with my own. There was challenge in the look he was giving me. I'd seen the like of it often when dealing with suspects. They would try to unravel your hold on them by asserting their authority. It had never worked with criminals against me and it wasn't going to work now. I felt my shoulders square and I made certain my smile was the picture of a pleasant girlfriend. I watched Sam pause his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Had a kind of crazy last couple of days." If Jake noticed the silent exchange between Sam and me he made no mention of it. "Overall we're well. By the way Sam, this is Lea, Lea this is Sam. It's kind of almost weird you two haven't met yet considering how well Lea knows everyone else now." Jacob's tone was guileless, but I watched Sam's eyes flash dark for a moment. Leah had warned me to watch Sam's reactions to Jake and I had to admit I was interested in him thus far.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you Sam. I feel like I know you already." I held out my hand and kept the smile on my face as the man across from me grasped it and gave me a hard hand shake.

"The feeling is mutual Lea. Word travel's fast around our group I guess." Sam laughed and grinned at Jake like it was some kind of joke I just didn't quite get. Jacob side glanced at me. I think he was beginning to get the impression that I was reading all of this with my professional demeanor, I wasn't quiet myself and Jake could tell. I could feel that Sam was playing some kind of game thought. Pressing buttons to see reactions and I couldn't tell what his intentions were by doing this.

He could be trying to protect Jake and just see if I was _good _for him, but somehow especially after everything Leah had told me that morning I didn't quiet believe this was the case. "Come in you guys! Dinner won't get eaten if we all stand out on the porch!" Sam's cheerfulness was a little forced also. I noted that fact too.

"Your home is lovely Sam." I looked around as I walked past both men. Sam nodded at my compliment.

"Thank you, but you need to give any credit about appearance to my wife Emily." Such intense devotion flashed through Sam's expression at the mention of his love that it actually warmed my heart for a moment and brought down my carefully built wall I had put up.

"Well she is an extremely talented homemaker." I felt myself blink at the very pregnant woman that entered as I spoke. She positively glowed, I recalled a while back Jake mentioning her scar and it being an issue so I instead focused solely on her lovely, dark eyes. They had most soft and womanly expression I'd even seen.

"Sorry for not being right here to greet you, this little one calls for attention at the worst times." Emily patted her stomach fondly and I felt a very genuine smile cross my face. Regardless of hesitation around Sam, Emily seemed like she was nothing but open and friendly.

"How are you doing Emily?" Jacob spoke up next to me. I could see he was too studying her rather large belly.

"Tired a lot, my feet really hurt, but I have never been so happy." Sam hugged and kissed the woman's face next to him as she spoke. It was odd, I had never really thought about settling down or having a family but for a brief moment, watching the perfect union between the two facing us I felt a real need to have what they had. I glanced over at Jake and was surprised to see him looking back at me. "And you must be Lea?" Emily's bright tone brought me back to the reality at hand.

"Yes, it's so nice to finally meet you Emily and thank you so much for having us over here. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." The woman across from me swiftly shook her head.

"None at all, it's been kind of quiet around here lately, it's nice to have some company and Jake, and it's nice to see you here. You look much better." Her tone and expression spoke volumes and I watched Jake clear his throat awkwardly once again glancing at me.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot lately." He smiled his beautiful smile then. Something on the stove started dinging and Emily turned.

"Would all of you like to sit down at the table, the roast is done." Emily even with the scar was so pretty. Her personality was so pleasant and kind. I liked her already. I still can't say I completely agreed with what happened between her and Leah, but at least Emily wasn't a monster about it. I smiled going to cross to the table which was already set, with drinks waiting for the guests. I was about to seat myself when I noticed all the food spread out around the kitchen and Emily looking like she was going to start gathering it alone.

"Emily why don't you sit down, you were kind enough to make all of this let us carry it for you." Her extended belly caused her to have a rather slow gait and I felt a rush of guilt at the idea of allowing her to do everything while we sat there lazily.

"Oh it's not a problem, you're visiting our home, and it's my pleasure." She tired to protest, but I crossed the small expanse swiftly and smiling took a bowl with a salad and some dressing from her hands.

"No it's my pleasure to help you out, now please go sit." Emily looked at me a little surprised which quickly became gratitude.

"That's really nice of you Lea. I guess it would feel good to get off my feet." As she crossed to sit my eyes turned to the two men sitting silently at the table. "Neither of you are pregnant so I don't think it would hurt either of you to help out." My brow raised and I was pleased to see Jake rise without comment to do as I asked. Sam on the other hand sat staring back at me.

"I'm fine right here thanks." His tone was deadpan, but I could tell he didn't like me taking control of the room. I felt my lips purse; I blinked a few times trying to reason out something polite to say. Before my mouth could even open Jake took the lead from me.

"Sam don't be an asshole. Just carry some shit." Jake's tone was disbelieving, and looking at him I could see a flash of challenge in my boyfriend's eyes I looked over at Emily and she was looking down at the table, I think embarrassed. It aggravated me, I couldn't put my finger on just what it was but something about the way Sam reacted around Jake seemed wrong. They were more like competitors then friends.

Sam stood his chair scrapping backwards. He strode across the room and I watched him and Jake lock eyes, a small war going on between them. Sam looked away first a small huff leaving his chest as without further protest he helped us set the table. After that initial awkwardness things settled down a little. All of us took our seats again and starting passing the meal around. We fell into a now easy conversation and Sam seemed to loosen up a little from when I first walked in.

Still I could feel something on edge. Jacob was sitting like he had a poker shoved down the back of his shirt and every pause in the conversation made me jump to the edge of my seat, to see if whatever I was here to learn this evening was brought up. Jake kept looking at Sam and both keep hesitating it was driving me crazy. I felt like most of the talking ended up being done by Emily and while I tried to show interest in her garden and gossip among our friends my heart simply wasn't in the usual light hearted range today.

We were all getting close to finishing and I figured soon we would be eating the pie I'd noticed as I was collecting food. My meal was starting to sit in a small lump in the bottom of my stomach as I begin to wonder if anything was going to be said. I leapt a little in my seat as my phone rang out, the blaring ring tone causing surprised looks from everyone in the room.

I checked it quickly, feeling badly for the interruption but never quiet knowing when it might be work. Seeing Charlie's name I felt a prickle of apprehension. Up to this point he had never bothered me on a day off. Something had to be really wrong. Giving an apologetic smile to everyone at the table I explained that it was important and I would need to take it. Offhandedly I noticed that Jacob followed me as I walked to the porch, not wishing to take the call at the table.

"Hey Charlie." My tone was positive as I answered. "Is everything alright?" I could feel my expression falling as Charlie explained everything that happened to me. Jake moved closer not quiet touching but I almost felt like I could feel the heat from his body radiate against me. "Yeah Chief, I know. I'll be right in; I think I may be able to help." I ended the call, feeling a sense of dread fall over me. I hated moments like the one I was having right now.

"What's up?" Jacob spoke to me; I could hear both concern and curiosity in his tone. I ran both my hand back through my hair exhaling loudly.

"You know Beth that works at the diner right?" I half stepped back inside, ready to also apologize to our hosts as I was about to rush out the door.

"Yeah, why?" Jake's eye narrowed suspiciously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam rising from the table and moving closer to us.

"She's disappeared. At first when she didn't show up for her shift they thought maybe she had slept through her alarm. She does that sometimes I guess. The owner sent another co-worker to check on her and get her up and her apartment… it was completely trashed. Beth is gone and well some stuff she's told me about. I may have a suspect." My face screwed up in thought. Jake and Sam were both looking at me, listening intently.

"Who?" Sam was the one that asked the question this time.

"Just some guy she met in Port Angeles a few weeks ago. He really gave her the creeps. She kept talking about how scary his eyes looked with his red contacts." I paused as Jacob suddenly grasped my arm hard. I looked up confused to see him and Sam exchanging urgent looks.

"Did you just say red eyes?" Jake's expression was more intense then I'd ever seen.

"Yes she was very clear about that fact; she had even been having dreams about him lately. She wasn't sleeping much." I looked down at Jake's grip that was still tight on mine. He was on edge and it made me more nervous then I think I needed to be. "Jake?" I could hear the concern in my tone.

"Lea we understand that you need to get going…" Sam and Jacob were silently communicating in looks between one another. I felt another rush of bafflement. I watched both men nod in agreement.

"I'll go with you." Jake dropped his grip on my arm when he made his declaration.

"Jake, this is a Police matter I can't really be dragging my boyfriend along." I felt bad, but I didn't want to put Jacob into a risky situation.

"Lea let's be serious for a moment. I'm one of the best trackers in the area. We help out Charlie a lot in situations like this one. You guys need me." Jake wasn't cocky he was being bluntly honest with me. I sighed, not really having time to argue.

"Fine, come on, but if Charlie says no you have to leave, deal?" I was already stepping back towards the door, while waiting for his answer.

"Sure, but I can tell you now he won't." We both paused in the doorway and I gave an apologetic look to our hosts.

"I'm really sorry we have to run like this, but sometimes I just don't have a choice. It was a pleasure meeting you both and the dinner was wonderful." I paused watching one last knowing look exchanged between the men in the room.

"We understand don't worry about it and Jake… keep in touch." Sam nodded firmly and with a farewell from Emily also Jacob and I strode quickly from the house.

"I'll drive." I held out my hands for my keys and watched as Jake handed them to me without protest. I was so stuck in my own personal tunnel vision of the task ahead I barely noticed the worry on Jacob's face. We both climbed into my vehicle and I gunned it as we speed away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Big reveal finally happens next chapter. There were so many fantastic new reviewers last chapter and of course I'm always grateful to the<em> _people who read and review each chapter!_ _Every single person reading this is awesome thank you so much!_


	18. Chapter 17

**JAKE**

I had so much shit running through my head as Lea drove us back towards Forks. Life was so fucking unfair. First I'd been denied the ability to _finally_ get everything out on the table with my girlfriend and then like it was the icing on my shit cake I was driving with her towards some stupid, fucking nomad leech. Putting my imprint in danger, fuck timing. Like an hour more and Lea would have known what I was and I at least could take comfort in the fact I didn't need to try to maintain my human shape in front of her. Fuck leeches I swear they cause every fucking problem in my fucking life.

I was trying to steady my breathing, I wasn't prone to uncontrollable fury so much anymore, but I was so pissed off right now I could feel my young werewolf shakes coming back and the _last_ thing I needed at this moment was to transform in the middle of Lea's truck. I glanced to the woman beside me, surprised by the singular intensity of her gaze. She was staring straight ahead, eyes narrowed, I could see lost in thought. Watching her helped me to calm myself. She wasn't even looking at me. Lea was not acting like she usually did.

"You alright?" I had to ask. The silence was starting to eat at the edges of my patience. Next to me, Lea turned the wheel of her big truck letting out a long sigh.

"You know Beth told me she was having trouble ages ago. Why didn't I listen to her more closely? I was so tied up in my own crap." I heard her voice waver. "Jake what if I could have saved her? I'm such an asshole!" Lea's brow creased, I watched her whole body stiffen as she fought against her onslaught of emotions.

"_Coulda, shoulda_, will just end up driving you crazy Baby. You know that." I tired to sound reassuring. I guess the one benefit of Lea doubting herself at the moment, is it distracted her from seeing how unusually angry I was.

"Still she spelled out for me that something was wrong. It was just so weird. I still don't really see how everything she told me ties together." As Lea spoke she glanced over at me and I could see the pain in her dark eyes, it caused me to feel guilt for the obvious blindness she was feeling at the odd circumstances that kept plaguing her.

"Forks is the ruling kingdom of weird." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my tone and I could tell Lea noted it. "We'll figure all this out Lea. The two of us make a pretty kickass team you have to admit." Even as I half smirked at her my head was silently filling in the rest of my thought to me, that we certainly better make a good team because I wasn't letting Lea out of my sight for a second.

Sam should have alerted the rest of the pack by now and hopefully the Cullens. This fucking leech wasn't going to know what was going on when we all fucking hit him at once. I just had to keep my imprint safe until then, something that hopefully Charlie would help me with. Lea was staring ahead again, but I noticed one of her hands had dropped from the wheel during our conversation. She had placed it in her lap; I reached over and grasped it, wrapping my fingers around hers, holding her hand firmly, hoping to dash away some of the doubts inside her.

She looked over at me with surprise on her face, then down at her hand. I could tell it always shocked her when I read her so well. That was one mystery I was going to miss when Lea found out the truth, that a lot of what I knew was because I could scent various changes in her body with her emotions. It quelled my own inner turmoil as Lea raised my hand to her lips to kiss my fingers.

"We're going to kick this psychopaths' ass right?" Lea's expression became more like herself, focused, self assured. Somewhere in all my idiotic ramblings I must have said something right; it put my own fury at ease a little.

"You haven't even begun to see just how badass I can be." I smirked at Lea enjoying watching color flash in her face and her slight scent of arousal at my tone. Her eyes softened she pulled my hand up to her right cheek, holding my fingers against her face for a silent moment, I watched curious.

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever have Jake. Sometimes I feel like you were made to compliment me." She kissed my hand again before she dropped it back to the seat. Her eyes locking on mine as she slowed for the turn to what I would guess was Beth's house. Her words, their meaning and her expression all hit me like a freight train. I was struggling against drowning in the feelings that rushed to me about her. My mouth opened and inside of me I felt my wolf stir. I don't think I was going to be able to hold back letting everything spill out. At that moment I just didn't give a flying fuck about Sam's orders.

"Lea, you need to know..." I started to stutter out as she parked her truck in Beth's driveway. She looked at me curious because my own expression was suddenly so serious.

"Took you two long enough." We both visibly jumped at Charlie suddenly appearing in Lea's window. I'd been so caught up in her I'd failed to notice his approach. I couldn't stop the glare I leveled on him as he looked at me with one eyebrow cocked. "Why did you bring Jake, Lea?" My words seemed to be forgotten as Lea slipped right back into "cop mode" She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment like she thought I might have been lying to her earlier.

"Jake and Sam told me that you often used them to help you with tracking and you would want him here?" She was still giving me a considering look.

"Tell Charlie what you told Sam and me after your phone call and I think he'll agree." Charlie wasn't stupid and I think he could already tell by my presence and bearing that this wasn't some run-of-the-mill criminal activity. Still I wanted him to know the whole story. Lea turned to her boss exhaling sharply before speaking.

"Chief, I'm sorry. Beth told me a while ago that she met some strange guy and that she kept having dreams about his weird _red eyes_ staring in her window at her. She emphasized that they were just dreams, but now with this, my gut is telling me they're more. I should have mentioned something to you sooner." Shame flashed across Lea's face again and I squeezed her hand. How the fuck was she to suppose to realize what was really going on.

Charlie's eyes widen as she related her information and his gaze fell directly on me. "I can see why you came along then Jacob. Thank you." Lea's face scrunched in thought, but she stayed silent. She was once again lost on the outside of a world she didn't really know anything about. Charlie was shifting around and I could tell impatience. My sudden desire to share all my secrets had cooled anyway so I made no protest as we both climbed from the truck.

I froze after a few steps. I knew I had to be visibly shaking at this point. The smell of leech was so strong it was taking everything I had to fight my urge to transform and in the end I think it was my need to protect Lea that was the only thing that held my wolf at bay.

"Jake?" Always the dutiful and concerned girlfriend, Lea was by my side in moments. She grasped my bicep and her touch calmed me.

"Sorry, just realizing what I'm walking into, I guess it got to me." I tired to smile, but the craving to hunt was hitting me like tidal waves against a small boat. I couldn't tell Lea what was really happening to me, but the façade of the horror of the criminal act happening around us was a good excuse. Lea looked at me with concern.

"Just stay close to me. I'm used to this." She was worried about me. What a big fucking joke. I sighed to myself. At least this way, she would want me to stay near, because of her desire to protect me. The ironic thing was it was actually allowing me to better be able to watch out for her. It was simple for me to scent the blood sucker had headed out into the woods. My sense of smell wasn't as good in my human form as in my canine one, but I was pretty sure he had dragged the girl with him.

I struggled with if I should relay this information in some fashion. I wanted to keep Lea as far away from this supernatural danger as I could, but at the same time if there was the slightest chance we could save the waitress and I didn't take it I was going to feel like a huge asshole. Lea and Charlie where surveying the area, coming up with a plan of action. I spoke up giving them the information they most desired. "We need to head west into the forest."

Both cops looked at me, Charlie nodding in understanding and Lea looking at me in wonder at how I could possibly know that so precisely. "Alright that's were we'll go then." Charlie sighed hard. I think having a leech on the loose was difficult for him, because I do think deep down somewhere a part of him feared Bella becoming like this. I would have tired to offer up some kind of advice, or assurance, but my hands were tied so to speak at the moment. I simply nodded agreeing that was a good idea. Lea headed back towards the bed of her truck.

"Give me one second." She hopped up inside and I could hear her fussing with keys and locks. Charlie and I exchanged looks, he gestured towards Lea as if to tell me I better keep my eye on her. I cocked my brow at him with a very, what other fucking thing do you think I would be doing look. "Okay I'm ready." I listened as Lea slammed down the lock box on the back of her truck and hopping down I saw she now had a shot gun with her that was similar to the one Charlie was carrying. Completely ineffective against a blood sucker, but she looked fucking hot with it slung over her shoulder.

"Did you call for back-up?" We'd all started walking, Lea in-between Charlie and I. She asked her boss as we walked. Charlie glanced over at me.

"In a manner of speaking." I gave him one silent nod to affirm that help was indeed on the way. Then the conversation just paused. We all walked along lost in our own thoughts. All tense each searching the trees around us for any clues, any signs of a threat. I just kept following the putrid stench of the blood sucker and Lea and Charlie just kept in step with me.

I could feel the ripple in my skin, and I could smell the fresh scent of human blood as we neared an opening in the trees. The leech was there. I motioned for everyone to stop. From the amount of blood scent in the air I knew the waitress had to be dead. So my first inclination was to get Lea out of the area. I pressed my side up against her. My shakes starting again, trying to keep myself together long enough, to stay human to keep her safe.

Lea was looking at me concerned. She could clearly see I wasn't right. I couldn't even imagine what the expression on my face was currently. I was hoping I could convince her I needed to get out of there. Knowing the girl was dead, I could just wait for the pack to confront her killer. Unfortunately there isn't a blood sucker on this planet that doesn't daily try to destroy what is important to me.

"Do I have company?" The taunting voice broke through the silent summer air. Lea and Charlie both turned towards the sound, shot guns leveled, ready.

"Fuck." I murmured softly under my breath. Lea side glanced at me, but her attention turned back towards the voice that continued speaking.

"I can tell you're there. I hope you weren't looking for Beth." There was laughter in the leeches' voice, and I felt the growl leave my chest knowing he was enjoying the pain he was causing. I was now sucking in deep breaths, the very last of my willpower holding my shift at bay.

"This is stupid." Lea stepped away from me, her posture aggravated. "And what if we are?" She was walking towards where the blood suckers voice was coming from.

"NO!" My shaking was getting worst; I tired to follow after my girlfriend, but my movements where erratic. Something in my voice caused her to pause and she turned to glance at me and instead froze.

"Jacob are you alright?" I could feel the sweat pouring down my face. I was nearly doubled over. The smell and the danger, I'd never held off turning into my wolf form before for this long when I needed to. I never realized it could be so painful. I could almost feel the animal inside me clawing to get out. I moaned.

"What is taking all of you so long you are boring me…?" Gritting my teeth I glared up and felt myself in take my breath sharply. Right behind my imprint the filthy blood sucker stood, his proud, arrogant baring, accented by his shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes. I fell to my knees, glaring up at the leech with hatred, daring him to piss me off more.

"Lea get behind me." I managed to choke out the words, but Lea had already raised her weapon. I saw her eyes had been drawn to the leeches blood stained shirt. Lea was breathing hard too now as her adrenaline hit her.

"Lea don't be stupid listen to Jake that's an order." Charlie had his weapon raised too I noticed. A groan left my throat. We needed to get out of here right now; I couldn't hold this form for much longer. If Charlie could get Lea to leave I could transform and start the fight.

"But Chief, everything's under control why would I need too….." Lea started to speak and then everything happened so quickly it only took a manner of seconds. The leech laughing reached out to grab Lea's weapon, she fired a few shots into him with no effect. The leech spun Lea around; the scent of her panic was so sharp that my body just exploded. Fragments of clothes flew everywhere as a russet wolf now stood where I had been. Ears back, teeth bared and Lea saw the whole thing.

As soon as I transformed I felt the pack mind latch onto mine. I didn't even have to speak to them. They all knew what was happening that I had the prey in sight and that my world was crashing down around me. My pack would be there very soon, but at the moment that was a not a comfort when the blood sucker was still tightly gripping the center of my heart. I stepped forward, threat in my posture; daring the leech to harm the woman he was holding.

I could scent Lea's terror, usually her erratic emotion would make it hard for me to focus mine, but this once knowing I had to save her it gave me an off moment of clarity. No matter what happened I couldn't allow the leech to kill my imprint. The fact my secret had been throw out into the open was unimportant at that instant.

"What are you?" The blood sucker was distracted by my canine form. To my advantage as he had forgotten about his prior menace to Lea. I edged closer growling still, trying to keep all of the blood suckers attention on me. I'm a big, fucking monster much more interesting then some random woman. I bet this leech had never seen anything like me and fuck if he ever would again anytime soon, unless you counted my pack mates.

Leah had always been the fastest member of our group and I have the feeling her own desire to protect a friend that was important to her caused her speed to increase just slightly more that day. I saw her break through the trees behind the leech, teeth bared, breathing hard. I got a clear picture in my head of what she wanted me to do and I complied.

I ran off to the blood suckers right, snapping at his arm, connecting and capturing it in my jaw. I watched the leeches red eyes turn on me with fury. **"How dare you!"**his voice boomed across the forest. He lunged for me but in the process dropped my imprint. Lea wasn't stupid and the moment she felt her freedom she slipped from his grip running away towards Charlie. I experienced relief for a moment knowing she was safe and then my attention was taken up by an enraged vampire.

The blood sucker never got a chance to grab me, Leah's jaws seized around his left arm and I think at about that moment he realized just how dangerous his mistake had been. I believe the leech was going to say something, but exchanging looks between us Leah and I swiftly jerked our heads back and with a loud crack the vampire shattered into pieces.

I felt more of the pack approaching, voices almost on top of one another, everyone wanting a piece of the action and ultimately disappointment when everyone realized that Leah and I had finished off the threat. Sam broke into the clearing first, followed closely by Embry. It was like a chain reaction as suddenly the woods was filled with giant wolves all scrambling for a chance to tear at the offender's body. The leech had already been broken into even smaller pieces and I knew that he would never hurt anyone ever again.

I turned head low, ears drooping, feeling an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach, waiting and rallying against seeing Lea's reaction to everything. I expected her to be next to Charlie, him hopefully maybe laying down the groundwork for an explanation of what was going on. Only she wasn't there. A panicked whine left my throat as I realized that my girlfriend's scent was gone and that I could tell she had left, running most likely back towards where we had come from. She had left me alone. What did that mean?

I had expected a lot of reactions from her; betrayal, fury, fear, fuck maybe even disgust. For some reason I never thought she would just leave me. So I stood alone, in the middle of my pack, Charlie shrugged an apology my way like he wasn't certain what to tell me. I looked down to the dirt and my paws for a moment. The feeling of abandonment in me so strong, I did the only thing my instincts could think of, I threw back my head in one long, low mournful howl.

I was surprised when other members of the pack joined me mid-call, my uncertainty now theirs also. _"We still have work to do!"_Sam's sharp mind voice cut through as the last lingering notes from our group call echoed through the woods. I didn't argue. I was torn over if I was supposed to go after Lea now or if she had left because she didn't want to see me again. Sam kept snapping out orders, telling Paul and Jared to check on the waitress's body, to see if it was also in danger of turning. Our Alpha awkwardly walked around me like he wasn't certain how he wanted to react to my current state.

I felt mind voices surrounding me filled with concern. I was focused on replaying all of the events from the last few hours, trying to figure out what in the fuck I should do next. I felt a very real fear about following Lea. Scared of her rejection, not certain how I would handle being told I wasn't wanted again. I knew I wasn't the same fucking failure of a person as when I met Lea, but shit I really wasn't certain I was ready to be a "lone wolf", quiet yet; or maybe fucking ever. So much bullshit I couldn't reason out a correct path and all of the other mind voices in my head weren't fucking helping. Usually I was so much more careful to keep my shit private, but tonight it just wasn't my first concern.

"Your only current concern Jacob Black should be the woman that just flew out of here in her truck." I felt the snarl on my lips as my eyes lifted to meet the golden gaze of none other then Edward Cullen. Out of every being on this planet he was the last fucking person I wanted any kind of advice from. I glared at him watching as the rest of his leech family started to fill in the area with my pack.

I stopped short for a moment when Bella entered. I waited for the pain. The same lighting bolt of despair that had struck me in the parking lot of the gas station what seemed like eons ago now. I took a deep breath, shocked when it never came. Bella for her part stood awkwardly by Edward studying my reaction. Behind me I could feel Quil with Alex and Gabe. The two pups straining against their instinct to attack what seemed to them to be a threat. Sam growled, and they both fell into an uncomfortable silence. I watched as the Cullen's eyes turned towards the pieces of the destroyed leech.

"I see we weren't really necessary." Carlisle kept his tone light, neutral as was in his nature I guess. It was right around this moment Paul and Jared loped back telling all of us that the waitress was also taken care of. I watched as Charlie walked over to Carlisle and Esme I'm certain about to fill them in on everything that had just gone down. I could still feel Edward and Bella's eyes on me.

"You're really just going to stand there Jacob Black?" Edward's tone grated me. I growled at him again, feeling the rumbling of wolf minds behind me sharing my annoyance. "You can think as many nasty things about me as you want to but it's not going to get her back and you know it."

"You think she won't want you anymore, don't you Jake?" There was an awkward exchange of looks between Bella and me. I felt a stab in my gut realizing that she had pretty much hit just the thought that had been running around in my head. Edward sighed looking first at Bella before turning back to me.

"Carlisle once told me, you can usually tell how badly a person wants something by how much they are willing to give up to have it. The question Jacob, is if you are strong enough to overcome your own fear to get what you want?" I hated to be lectured by Edward and it really pissed me off to know what he was saying made sense.

_"Jake, I think more then anyone here I know how much Lea cares about you. And I know what it's like to lose the most important person in the world to you." _ I turned at the sound of Leah's thoughts, her eyes gentle in a way I'd personally never seen them before. _"You will be the biggest idiot I've ever known if you don't go after Lea, and you will regret it everyday for the rest of your life."_

I whined loudly, gritting my teeth, I shook my head back and forth a few times, shaking some sense into my muddled thoughts. I took off running without acknowledging anyone, but I knew strongly how grateful I was to everyone for their support. I tired not to think too much after that. Just to focus on the feeling of my muscles as I moved and the sound of my paws as they pounded against the earth. I didn't want to mess myself up again, make me doubt where I needed to go and what I needed to do.

Lea knew my secret now; I'd been planning on her knowing tonight anyway, I'd been readying myself for it all day. So what if the way she had found out was different then how I'd planned? The result was still the same. If she had run out of Sam's would I have stood there like an asshole, having to get advice from someone I loathed with every part of my being?

_"Jacob did you think to say anything to me before you just ran off…again."_ I was jolted to a stop by Sam's question, turning to look back in the direction I'd come from in shock.

_"You knew this was coming tonight Sam. What in the fuck do you expect me to do, stand around shooting the shit with all of you, over a blood sucker Leah and I already took care of while my girlfriend leaves?"_ The growl in my throat echoed in the air around me. I was getting near the end of my rope with Sam. He didn't answer right away, in fact I could almost feel him trying to block out probes from my thoughts. My ears flattened against my head. _"You mother fucker, you weren't going to tell her tonight were you?"_No answer from Sam, which was the same as admitting his deception of me.

Displeasure coursed through the pack conciseness. Usually bullshit like this would bother me, because it would cause discord, but I felt like I'd been doubly punched right in the chest. _"Fuck you Sam. I have been giving __**everything**__ to you. I completely admit I was a shit Beta for a long time, but I've been trying to improve and __**this**__ is what I get?"_ I was breathing hard, I could feel my fury.

_"Jacob you have more important shit to worry about right now then Sam."_ Embry's calm mind voice broke through my anger. _"You're right Lea was really upset, and you are the only one that can fix it and you're not going to do that standing in the middle of the woods like an idiot."_ Embry set my priorities straight for me again. My rage against Sam still hung in the air, but I pushed it down inside,

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a couple deep breaths feeling encouragement from my pack. I knew what I needed to do now. Turning, ignoring the feelings I could still pick up from my Alpha I broke into a break neck run again. I was near our place now, the paths I was traveling becoming well worn from canine feet. I tired to focus on what I wanted to say, to do and not on my self doubts and my fury.

I moved past the tree line, my speed slowing to a walk. My ears twitched as I scented around me. Lea hadn't returned yet. I'd beat her home, which was possible given the fact as a wolf I ran a more direct route then she would drive, but a sudden new fear grabbed me. What if she didn't return to our house? What if she just kept driving and never looked back? Could she do that? What would I do if she did?

I was pacing now, my padded feet silent in the grass of our lawn. Indecisive, confused about just what my next step should be. A feeling of relief swept through me as I heard the familiar rumble of Lea's big pick up truck gunning down the road. My sensitive hearing and my knowledge of cars told me just how fast she was going as I could hear the engine straining. The tires squealed as she must have slammed her vehicle into a stop. I stepped forward, tail drooped, ears down. Realizing this was the now or never moment. I could hear her footfalls. She left her truck at a run; she was heading for the back porch which would make it easier to get her attention.

She rounded the corner and froze when she saw me. Her emotional state became clear to me; I could scent her fear, uncertainty and anger. Her arms crossed in front of her, I felt my shift come easily. Nude now I stood across the lawn from woman I loved. Suddenly wishing I had something profound I could say to her. "I told you the russet wolf was in love with you." Her eyes narrowed at my words and I feared my blunder at humor had probably been another shit head idea by me. Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well now Lea knows Jake's secret. I guess the big question now is how she will react to that knowledge. Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. Just two chapters and the epilogue left I believe, I really can't thank everyone enough who has taken the time to read this piece. And to all my reviewers and everyone who had favorited or followed my piece an extra big thank you! I'm not certain I could have made it through completing this entire story without all of your support! This is actually the longest thing I've ever written on my own and all the nice compliments from everyone on here has made this more fun then I ever expected!<em>


	19. Chapter 18

**LEA**

I'd been trying to understand exactly how I felt since I'd run out of the forest. Jacob was my wolf. I'd watched him literally blow up, his body becoming the gigantic russet canine I loved. In one sense everything finally fit now, my draw to the wolf, Jake's inhuman abilities that kept surprising me. Jacob was a werewolf I guess, which left the _thing_ that had attacked me and killed Beth. I had theories about what he was, but I didn't think I was ready to admit them to myself quiet yet.

The other issue was that I was torn and hurt because Jake, no everyone I knew and trusted in Forks had been lying to me from the moment I arrived. Seeing what Jacob was it didn't take me long to reason at least some of his friend's had to also change into wolves. That made me think of the body heat oddity some of them possessed and the weird tattoo and some more puzzle pieces clicked into place for me. Which meant my boyfriend, whom I loved and all my new friend's hadn't thought enough of me to share what was probably the most important part of their lives.

Of course when I first saw Jacob transform all of this hadn't immediately come to me. I had just shot a gun into a man who shook it off like it was actually nothing and my boyfriend had become a giant dog. I was terrified. Running had been cowardly of me, but I simply couldn't take everything I'd just seen. Charlie had attempted to stop me, to force me to listen to him, but I couldn't. At that moment logic just wasn't what I needed. I wanted to be back in bed snuggled next to my boyfriend after a long bout of sex. I wanted to feel comfortable and in love with him again. Not scared out of my mind.

My world had just gotten turned on its head and I was wheeling, free falling and trying to gain some footing. Reaching my truck the Cullen's had started to arrive. I'd paused long enough to reason why. Edward had stepped out of his impossibly expensive sports car first, his golden eyes and pale skin almost seeming to lightly shimmer in the sunlight. Panic had grabbed me again. How were the Cullen's all so perfect and beautiful? Why couldn't I take my eyes off of them? I realized they quiet possibly were not human either.

I had just sped away. I didn't want to discuss my ideas. I just wanted to reason everything out for myself. Now I stood, my perfect, chiseled boyfriend standing across from me. His posture shows his awkwardness. His needy expression tells me he wants to touch me. To know I don't hate him and I don't, but I still feel very betrayed and confused. I don't think at this moment I can just forget and forgive that easily. This wasn't one stupid rash choice. This was months of people I cared about lying to me. It really hurt.

"I told you the russet wolf was in love with you." Jake's earnest words tried to sooth my obviously upset demeanor. At that moment I simply couldn't appreciate the joke, because it reminded me of his lies.

"I can't deal with this right now." I was surprised my voice was much softer then the roar of the emotions inside my head. Jacob bulked, his lips pursing down into a thin line, his eyes lowering showing his naked pain.

"You mean you don't want to _deal _with me." My heart aches from the tone of his words. I don't want to see Jake hurt, but at the same time I can't just tell him all of this was alright.

"You're right Jake; in so much as I don't want to deal with the part of you that has been lying to me since the day we met." My voice grows in volume, the hurt and aggravation starting to seep in.

"You don't understand I wanted to tell you, almost everyday; but I couldn't." I watched his fists clench as he spoke, Jake was shaking a little now.

"Bullshit Jacob. You're a grown man, if you wanted to do something you could." I still didn't give in to my desire to go to him. I had to treat this like the serious situation it was.

"Fuck that! You have no idea what it's like to be a wolf! I have to listen to everything Sam says because he is my Alpha and he didn't want any of us to say anything to you!" Somehow even with the conviction in his tone I didn't still completely believe Jake.

"So the responsibility falls on none of you at all? That is **far** too convenient for me. I've seen you around Sam now Jacob and you are not his slave. If that's your excuse…" I took a deep breath. "Look I need some time; I have nothing else to say right now." I turned for the house, knowing without any doubt in myself that I needed a few moments to reason all this out alone, to give me time to get my emotions in order.

"But that was what tonight was about! That's not fair! I was trying to tell you! You can't just walk the fuck away!" I was surprised by the panic in Jake's tone. I had to steel myself against it.

"Months Jacob, it doesn't make me feel better that I was finally going to be maybe let in on this big enigma that all of you have been living in. I trusted all of you, I love you Jacob Black, more then I've ever loved anyone else. More then anything has ever meant to me; and none of you cared enough about me to actually let me into your lives." Tears well in my eyes, I didn't even try to fight them. I wasn't certain I'd ever felt as betrayed as I did at this moment. Jake's face fell and he was biting his bottom lip so hard I could see he had drawn blood. I realized he was trying to stop himself from shedding tears.

"I was just trying to keep everyone happy; I just wanted you to be safe." His shoulder's sagged and I realized quiet clearly why he had been so fearful and self deprecating the last few days. He knew I would react this way, and he had been scared of telling me because of it. I felt a rush of pity, but that was quickly blockaded by the picture of Jacob's body bursting into a wolf. No matter how much guilt he felt, was it enough to make up for never telling me the actual truth about who he was?

"Go home Jacob, too much has happened today and I need time to sort everything out alone before we can have a conversation about it." My tone was cold and sharp and inwardly I cringed a little. I expected more of a plea, so I was shocked when Jake's two dark soulful eyes lifted boring into mine. He looked completely lost and my chest constricted almost like I was feeling part of his pain.

I couldn't deal with any of this anymore. Choking out a sob my feet once again started to run, carrying me up the porch and inside my house before I could change my mind about my proclamation. I slammed the door shut behind me and slowly slid down to the floor of the kitchen. It was like a flood gate opening. My tears poured out of my body, I hadn't cried this hard in a long time. My head down in my knees, I just wept, all of my frustration and fear washing out of me with the salty water.

I wasn't even certain how much time had past while I sobbed on the floor, but after a while I felt my body crying itself out, I felt empty and hallow, looking up I could see the sky growing dark in the windows around me. I struggled to stand, taking a deep breath I looked behind me and out the window of the door. I was surprised by how much it hurt to find the yard behind me empty, Jake has followed my instructions to him. I was alone just like I had asked for. I dragged myself across the room and up my stairs. I somehow ended up in my bedroom and found myself throwing my clothes into a small pile on the floor.

I pulled on a while nightgown that I'd always loved. It usually made me feel feminine and pretty, tonight it just felt familiar. I couldn't stay in my bedroom, looking at the place were Jacob and spent most of our time, remembering so many passionate nights. My feet next took me down to my study and the same arm chair I had been curled up in that morning contemplating what was going to happen that day.

Finally I just stopped; I took in one deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out from my mouth, counting down seconds, knowing this steady rhythm would make me relax. What in the hell had even happened in the last few hours? I had found out my boyfriend and most of my friend's turned into giant wolves, we had been attacked by some crazy bullet proof monster and my bosses' daughter was some sort of magical creature too. What in the hell was wrong with Forks?

So now what? I posed the question to myself and froze not certain how to answer it. I had choices to make now, did I stay? Did I continue my relationship with Jacob? My friendship with Leah? Was this lie they had all been telling me and the insanity of what I had witnessed enough to make me give up everything that had made me so happy? The bulk of my crippling emotions had gotten out of me while crying so now I tried to at least seem to myself that I was thinking about this in a methodical fashion, but was this situation even able to be looked at like that? This was all crazy, and yet here I very obviously was finding myself having no choice but to have to reason through it.

First I had to decide if I could accept the fact there were werewolves and other assorted monsters? I sighed deeply, looking up at the shelves of my library and the number of books on the supernatural that were there. My eyes even lingered on a few romance novels featuring werewolves and that made me fight off a small smile. I'd always hoped there was more to the world then what we could see right in front of us. I was still confused and had about ten million questions, but I could take at face value the fact the paranormal does exist.

The second part was actually the harder of two. Magical creatures appeared to not be an issue for me, but everyone I loved and trusted in my new home lying to my face for months, that was harder to swallow. Mulling over facts now I could recall odd things Leah had hinted at in our conversation this morning about Sam which lead me to believe there was some truth in what Jake had said about wolves having to obey the Alpha. Still I was a great believer in freewill and it just seemed like too easy of a cop out for your own actions and responsibilities to the people who are important to you.

My mind drifted back to the first day I'd met Jacob. He had been so broken and confused. I couldn't believe he would hide anything from me for malicious reasons, but I could believe he would do so because he was afraid of losing me. It was a big secret he had kept from me, but maybe at the same time I needed to fall completely in love with him like I was now before I would truly be able to handle it. My eyes lifted and fell on my small statue of Fenrir, I loved him as a wolf as much as I loved him as a man. I wasn't certain how this was possible, but somehow, some part of me had already known.

I could sit here until the end of the time, but really everything came down to a choice. Did I want to forgive Jacob? Deep down I knew without even having to give the question any thought that the answer was yes. Had he made a really stupid mistake? Yes. Had he hurt me deeply? Yes. But in my heart I also knew that Jake hadn't done it on purpose. I really did believe he was just trying to keep everyone happy and I also felt that he had really been apprehensive of my reaction.

I frowned at myself realizing I had also reached pretty much all of his expectations, running away from him, telling him I couldn't deal with him. Maybe in the end I'd made as many mistakes as he had in my own way. There was one thing I could do right, one thing I don't think anyone else has ever done for him. I could go after him and fight for him. Show Jake just how much he means to me, that regardless of the total mess this evening had been, we were more important then that.

I rose from my seat, no more apprehension. If nothing else I could honestly say there were no more secrets between us. My Jacob was out there hurting and lost, I couldn't dwell on the errors we had made, and I needed to focus on solutions and my love for him. Barefoot and not caring I now felt a new conviction to my actions. I was down the stairs and throwing open the back door before I could change my mind. I froze. I'd assumed Jake had went home, now in the corner of our yard, way in the back on the edge of the tree line I saw the large head of a russet wolf lift at the sound of me coming outside.

He had been lying with his head in his paws, out of sight of the door. I watched his ears droop and reasoned he was afraid I would be upset at him for not obeying my wishes. He leapt up to his feet like he was going to lope away before I got angrier with him. "Jacob wait…" There was an awkward pause. "Please just stay there for a moment…" I looked at him thoughtful for a brief period of time. "And stay in your wolf form."

I watched the large canine fall back on his haunches looking at me with a titled head obviously baffled by my request. The grass was cold and wet against my feet as I crossed the lawn, the dew clung to my legs and I shivered in what little I was wearing. "Jake, I just did a lot of thinking. I wish you would have just told me everything from the beginning, but at the same time I don't know if I could have handled everything had you done that. I guess what I'm saying is you're more important to me then staying angry about what's happened." The large wolf whined, his tail lightly thumping the ground his eyes filled with a human hopefulness. "I know you as a man Jacob; I was hoping maybe I could take this moment to get to know you as a wolf."

Until I met Jake, I hadn't really had any moments in my life I would truly classify as magical. The first time me made love had been one of the most amazing experiences I had ever had. Now crossing the slick grass, a nearly full moon beaming down upon us, giving us our only light, I genuinely embraced my wolf for the first time. Everything about him was Jacob and I realized how stupid I was that I hadn't made the connection sooner. His smell, his warmth, it was all parts of the man I loved.

I held the canine tightly around his gigantic neck for a few moments, my face buried in his scruff just breathing in his scent. I pulled away, kissing his nose and then the side of his muzzle, scratching the fur behind his ears and down his neck. I watched his eyes, viewing me so intently, trying to read what I was thinking, he whined, his tails twitching more feverishly and I realized the joy my touch was bringing him.

Jake pushed against me lightly and we both tumbled to the ground, his large tongue covering my face with kisses, I pushed his face away playfully, snuggling closer to the warmth of his body scratching his broad canine chest. I felt the smile cross my face as he shifted back into human form. Lying next to me on the ground for a moment he just looked at me a little incredulously.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" Jake's question and his expression broke my heart. How could someone as beautiful as he was think something so awful about himself? I shook my head.

"No Jacob, I've seen real monsters, men and women that do horrible things to other people. If anything, you are the complete opposite of what a monster is." My eyes downcast as a felt a surge of guilt. "I shouldn't have asked you to leave; I shouldn't have pushed you away. Regardless of the fact I was upset, you didn't not tell me to be cruel. I should have tried to listen and be more understanding. I love you Jake and my life feels empty without you."

"That's because we're imprinted." I blinked up; confused by the word I didn't understand the context of. Jake's expression was a mixture of many emotions and the dim light of the moon wasn't bright enough for me to be able to read the subtle nuances of his face.

"Imprinted, what does that mean?" The large native man seemed almost hesitant to touch me; like he was afraid I would get angry again with him. His hands reached out and paused for a moment mid-air before I leaned forward to lightly kiss his finger tips. There was a whine in his throat as he seemly leapt forward; smashing his lips suddenly into mine, the coolness of the ground as I was pressed against it seemed secondary to the warmth Jacob's body shared with mine.

It felt good and right, our bodies pressed so tightly together, our breaths mingled as we deepened the kiss between us. Both of our apprehension settled as we were near the other. Finally we both had to pull away to breath, our faces staying close; I nuzzled the thick neck of the man panting with me. "Why don't we go inside?" I was surprised by Jacob's suggestion but realized he was probably making it for me, reasoning that lying in the grass was probably not the most comfortable position.

I nodded agreement, and as lithe as a tiger Jake leapt to his feet. I was about to clamor up when to my surprise instead he leaned down and scooped my smaller frame up into his massive arms. "You know you told me to go home and I didn't know what to do." Jake's large strides were crossing the lawn quickly. I looked up at him, his tone a little wounded. "This is my home, where else was I suppose to go?"

Tears sprung to my eyes as grabbing his bicep for leverage I pulled myself up to kiss Jacob again. How could I have been such a blind fool to not see the love and devotion this man had for me? Jake paused walking to return my kiss; this one was shorter and as I settled back down to allow him to carry me, Jake continued walking.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't certain what I felt at the moment and I watched Jake look down at me like he was a little surprised by my words.

"Lea the last thing you need to do is apologize to me. Fuck I knew you were going to be mad, I've known from the moment we first met and I could have pushed harder to tell you, but everything was so good between us, I just didn't want to mess it up in a true Jacob Black fashion. Yet somehow that's what ended up happening anyway." Guilt and regret, I could clearly see both now in Jake and I realized the two of us beating ourselves up over what happened wasn't going to solve anything, anymore then the two of us being furious with one another.

Jacob pushed open the door to the house, I half expected him to sit me down on my feet then, but instead he continued carrying me towards the stairs. I was thoughtful and silent as Jacob climbed up to the second floor and made his way directly to our bedroom; he placed me on the bed and surprised me by starting to pull off my now damp clothes.

"Better?" The large man asked, looking down at me sitting on the bed, I shook my head.

"Not yet…" I reached out my hand to Jake asking him to join me. A small grin crossed his face as we both climbed up the bed and settled into the spots we always slept in. "I think Jacob Black…" I allowed my voice to break the silence, I could feel the native man watching me closely and listening to my every word. "That at this point, we no longer need to feel angry or guilty, we both know we made mistakes and we both know what we have is so much more important then them." I ran my finger tips along his jaw line.

"I think Lea Bowen…" His lips curled up into a smile as his voice mimicked mine, "That you're the first woman to ever see me for who I really am." He nuzzled against the side of my head, whispering now in my ear. "The first woman that came after me, instead of me chasing after you and that means so fucking much to me I can't even tell you. I'm sorry for the secret, but I'm not sorry that it showed me just how much I mean to you." Jake licked the side of my face and it caused me to squeal, I pushed at him not able to hold back the laughter trying to escape from my chest.

"Stop it Jake!" It tickled, but he just held me tighter his warm breath playing across my naked skin.

"You like it when I do it in my wolf form." He protested, which just made me side glance at him before rolling my eyes.

"Well you're obviously much cuter then." I bit my lip, watching the look of mock indignation that crossed Jake's face.

"You're going to give me a complex that I'm competing with myself!" The mood between us was lighter again, more of our natural state. It was something I noticed about Jacob and I, as long as we were honest with one another, we never seemed to really dwell or hold any grudges.

"What's imprinting?" Feeling more confidence about our status together, my curiosity from earlier got the best of me. Jake leans back a little, sucking in a deep breath, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. I shifted turning on my side to face him.

"When we first turn into a wolf, we're pretty much a giant fucking mess. Our emotions are in the shit can, we can't control ourselves and it can lead to some of us doing really stupid things." Jake paused, I could see he was thinking, and it made me wonder if he was recalling dumb things he had done. "Nature, magic, something I guess implanted us with this ability. We look for someone that balances all of our crazy shit, and when we make love to them for the first time it connects us." His voice grew deeper and a little more breathy and I watched the Native man shift as he mentioned sex, and I smiled, realizing he must vividly be remembering our first time.

"I'm yours and you're mine. I'm connected to you in a way I've never been to anyone else. That's what imprinting is." Jake's dark eyes sparkled into the dim light of the moon lit room. At first I wasn't completely certain what to say. Him describing our connection, a lot of things finally made sense to me. In fact pretty much everything I'd ever wondered about what was happening between and around us finally made sense. My chest hurt, I had gone from sobbing a few hours earlier to now feeling such an indescribable devotion to the man laying here with me.

"I love you." I wasn't certain what else to say, what could match someone telling you that the two of shared probably the most profound bond two individuals could. I pressed my body tightly to his feeling warmth filling me as Jake wrapped his arms around me, kissing me all over my face as he confessed his own love.

Our mouths met in a kiss yet again, only this time Jake also pushed my back roughly against the soft mattress underneath us. I could feel his cock, already hard, pressing against my thighs and belly. He needing to express his growing emotions and more then anything I wanted to get the chance to show him just how much I wanted him and needed him there.

I wrapped my legs up and around his hips, gently crushing my body against his, silently begging him to take me. Jake pulled his mouth away from mine for a moment; I watched one of his massive hands reach down and between us, teasing my thighs and sheath with skilled fingers, trying to find the right angle to enter. He studied my face; his look was unlike anything I had ever seen from him before. A devotion that prior to Jacob would have scared me. Now between us it just felt natural.

He thrust inside me, his eyes lowering to slits as he groaned in pleasure. I gasped, shifting, my body engulfing his. Jacob started to pick up his rhythm, his body grinding into mine. I closed my eyes, grasping the pillows on either side of my head, listening to the moans and growls of satisfaction from my boyfriend. My hips thrust back up and against him, meeting him causing our usual perfect synchronicity.

I could feel a pressure building within my womb and I knew soon I would release, Jake bit my shoulder and I called out. It hurt, but at the same time I found I liked the small amount of pain. Every negative emotion or doubt that had plagued me that day washed away within my first orgasm, my body clamping down on and attempting to capture Jacob's. His pleasure sounds just grew louder as his hips thrust into me faster. He called out hoarsely, moving in a jerking motion. I could feel the twitch of his cock releasing his seed within me.

Both of us were breathing hard, the large Native man collapsed at my side, pulling me into yet another tight embrace and lingering kiss. Everything felt the same and yet completely different. We just lay quietly for a moment, my face was pressed against his neck and shoulder now, everything smelled of Jacob and wolf and sex. "So what are you going to do now?" I could feel Jake move as I asked the question.

"What do you mean?" Confusion in his tone, but I was pleased to note for once no apprehension.

"Well is it going to be alright with everyone that I know all this now? I don't want to cause you any trouble." I still didn't move from my position as we conversed. Jake was silent for a moment and I assumed he was thinking.

"I have a few things I need to take care of tomorrow. Sam and I need to have a talk, about a lot of things, which has been coming for a long time. I also need to discuss a few details with the Cullen's." Jake's voice, I pulled back and looked up at him a little surprised. It was so self assured, so powerful. He just gazed back at me with a steady expression. He wasn't afraid anymore. I'd never seen him look as desirable as he did at this precise moment.

"Jake that reminds me. What are the Cullen's? They aren't giant wolves like you are, are they?" I watched his brow rise as he fought off a snort of humor.

"Fuck no the Cullen's are nothing like I am. They're vampires." I noted the disgust in his expression and a few more things clicked for me. The repulsion Jake and Leah had at their smell and the odd things each side called one another. My browed furrowed.

"The thing that killed Beth was a vampire too wasn't it?" Jacob shivered against me and I could feel the growl in his chest.

"Fucking nomad leech, coming into my territory and worst of all touching you; I enjoyed tearing him in half with Leah." Jake rested his face against my head; I could feel him trying to calm himself down after the reminder of his hunt.

"So if the Cullen's are vampires too, why do you guys seem to…. Tolerate them?" I choose my words carefully.

"Because of a bullshit agreement my ancestors made with them. You see the Cullen's only feed on the blood of animals and for some fucking reason that makes them semi-saint like or some shit." Jacob was frowning as he talked; I felt my brow furrow again.

"Well that's stupid." Jake paused looking down at my expression of baffled aggravation and I was surprised when he burst out laughing. Kissing me roughly, he was now grinning.

"Fuck I love you." The large man chuckled as he held me close. I smiled, and we both fell back into a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes, but one nagging thought continued to play through my head and wouldn't allow me to sleep.

"Hey Jake?" I had to ask him one last inquiry.

"Hmm?" He made a questioning noise but didn't open his eyes.

"Can I see you in your wolf form again tomorrow?" I smiled hopeful. Jake chuckled against me, nuzzling my hair.

"Baby, I'll be your big bad wolf whenever you want me to." I liked where we were right now, nothing hanging over us, such a peaceful, content feeling. Snuggling close again, Jake's inhuman warmth slowly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm afraid I wasn't very clear in my author's note last chapter. Just because this story only has a few chapter's left doesn't mean it's over. Jake and Lea's tale will continue in a second book called "Feather Moon" that I have been mapping out and pretty much have a good idea of what I'm going to do in it. It's going to be a little different then this story and also deal a lot with Embry if anyone here is also a fan of his character. <em>

_I would be honored if any of you would have enjoyed this story enough to consider reading my next one!_

_Thank you everyone for all the wonderful comments and reviews and I really hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations!_


	20. Chapter 19

**JAKE**

The sound of birds chirping woke me from my sleep. Staring, blinking at the screened window in our bedroom for a moment allowing everything from the last twenty-four hours to actually cement into my memory. I turned looking down at the woman crushed next to me, sleeping soundly still. Glancing up at the clock, it wasn't quite noon yet and after the day and night we had both had previous I think allowing her the extra rest was warranted.

I studied her face, smooth and unworried in her slumber. She looked so innocent and beautiful. I still couldn't believe that everything had actually worked out last night. That Lea had forgiven me for everything I had hid from her for so long, but mostly I couldn't fathom the fact that she loved the wolf side of me as much as she obviously did.

I'd curled up outside the night before, uncertain where to go or what to do. When my imprint had stepped into the yard my heart had broken again, because I didn't want her to force me away. For some reason I couldn't even comprehend she had instead held me, so tightly and without a moment of hesitation and then she had kissed me. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I'd always been the one pushed aside or abandoned by pretty much everyone. Yet this time, Lea came after me. She choose me, she wanted me more then anyone else.

The wolf inside me stirred, I loved this woman so completely, every part of me did; and fuck if she didn't love me back just as much. I buried my face in the scent of her hair, closing my eyes, savoring this life that was finally mine. My past was filled with so much bullshit it could probably take up a whole series of stupid fucking books, but to be completely honest with myself, none of that really mattered to me now. I really felt like this moment was the start of who I was really suppose to become.

I felt strong and self assured; it wasn't just Lea, though her faith and undying love for me certainly helped me see the positive qualities in myself. It was also the fact I could except my past and my mistakes now and realize that what mattered was what I did in the present. The man I could be for everyone in this moment. Not the shit head I had been when I was sixteen.

I had a lot I needed to accomplish that day and it wasn't going to be easy and honestly most of it probably wasn't going to be pleasant, but I didn't feel the same weight I had the morning before. I'd spent so much of my life feeling like I was walking on a bridge that was about to shatter below me. Now with my feet solidly on the ground I did feel like I could face almost any problem. Still I wasn't ready to unwrap my body from my imprint's yet. I was starting to get hard; my cock nestled in between her soft firm ass.

Some part of my moving around must have woken Lea and her tired eyes turned to search for my face. Seeing I was already up she smiled. Turning her upper body a little more she kissed me, teasing me by grinding her rear back against my hardening member. I growled playfully at the smaller woman, biting her lower lip lightly.

"You're awake earlier then I thought you would be?" Question in her tone as she watched my expression, concern on her face, only Lea could go through everything she had because of me last night and still be worried about me being alright the next morning.

"I was dreaming about you." My hand snaked around her waist and drifted down between her thighs. Finding her clit I pressed tightly against her little pleasure nub, enjoying the assault of her scent as her arousal hit her full force.

"What were you dreaming?" Her voice was breathy; she had spread her legs farther part, my cock slipping between them, rubbing against her already slick region, ready for me to enter her.

"I think we were at my Sister's wedding. I was wearing a tux and you looked gorgeous in your dress and we snuck away. We went down to First Beach and we were just walking hand in hand for a while. I don't think we were talking or anything, I just remember how tranquil it all felt." My manipulations of the woman next to me had slowed as I recalled my story to her.

"You're really happy aren't you Jacob?" Her question surprised me and I felt myself laugh at the fact she had to ask it.

"Baby this is the best my life has been, ever." The smile that spread across her face warmed my heart. She kissed me again, long and lingering and sweet. My hand that wasn't already teasing her down below reached around to twist her nipple and kneed her right breast. The pressure in my groin was getting slightly painful as I realized just how much my body wanted hers.

It was almost like Lea could tell. She pulled away from me slightly and I felt the whine leave my throat as my body lost contact with hers. She just smiled back at me wickedly, dropped down to her hands and knees, lifting her ass to me in invitation. It had been a while since we had made love in this position and inside of me my wolf stirred understanding the clear message being given to him from his mate.

* * *

><p>Much later came breakfast, eggs, with heaps of bacon and orange juice for me, tea for Lea. We talked about my powers; now that she could Lea was asking every single one of the questions that had been plaguing her since she had first arrived here. I think in some way it was a relief that something actually was going on, because I think Lea had gotten a little bit of a complex that maybe she was paranoid.<p>

She was walking her empty dish over to the sink when Lea froze, staring out the back door I watched as her plate clattered wordlessly to the ground. She crossed the distant to the outside quickly. I stood concerned until I was assaulted by the scent of wolf when my imprint threw open the door. Even I had to admit I was surprised. Almost the entire pack was present, with more coming out of the woods.

I followed Lea out on the porch; her eyes were huge as she realized just how many giant wolves there were. She turned back to look at me and smiling I pulled my underwear off shifting to my own canine form. The pack mind was buzzing around me as soon as my four paws hit the wood beneath my feet, everyone wanting to know if everything was alright, and what had happened. I could feel my tail wagging grateful for the concern of my friends.

I stepped forward, bumping Lea's hand gently with my massive head. She was surprised, but I could tell both from her scent and her posture that she was actually handled this better then even I assumed she would. Her eyes were scanning the crowd and pulling her bathrobe around herself more tightly I was shocked when she sprinted away and down the steps. She stopped right in front of Leah, how she automatically knew it was her, I wasn't certain but she seemed to.

Lea wrapped her friend's neck in a hug. Leah stood still for a moment startled before her head dropped pressing tightly to Lea's shoulder, embracing my imprint back in her own way. _"She isn't angry Jake?" _Leah's eyes looked up to mine as she asked her question. I huffed slightly, almost like a wolf form of a rough laugh.

_"She wasn't happy about the fact we have been bullshitting her for so long, but we worked it out."_ I didn't think details were needed for everyone and I had the feeling my Lea would tell Leah everything later anyway.

_"It should have been Sam explaining everything to her in the first place. As soon as you realized you had imprinted on her."_ The clear annoyance in Embry's voice stirred the same feeling through the rest of the pack. I strode down the steps now, my eyes scanning the crowd though it didn't surprise me in the least when our Alpha was not among the wolves present.

_"Not that I don't appreciate the support, but why in the hell are all of you here anyway?" _I wanted to change the subject; I wanted to deal with Sam on my own. I realized it was my responsibility. Lea was watching all of us curiously. I had explained wolf telepathy over our food this morning, so I knew she realized we were all talking to one another.

_"You never came back last night and you weren't in wolf form, so we were hoping to find out what was going on." _It was Embry that spoke up again. I was still watching Lea as she was now petting Alex, whose tail was thumping rather loudly on the ground behind him. I felt a mild twinge of jealously, wishing she was paying that attention to me instead.

_"Well I'm glad everything went alright then. It would have been a little awkward for Lea if all of you showed up and she didn't want you here."_ I shook myself, trying to distract my attention from my imprint to the more serious matters at hand.

_"I thought I would try talking to her if something like that happened."_ Leah's eyes were earnest as she spoke. I was about to answer back when my ears shot forward. Sam had just shifted to wolf form. We all felt him and I could feel the ripple of emotions that shot through the pack, wolves starting to prance and nip. I huffed again, tail held high, knowing I had to face this now.

Lea could sense the change around her and walked back over to me. She paused just looking into my eyes for a few moments, before leaning forward she lightly kissed the side of my muzzle. "Stay safe Jacob. I'm going to go into town to talk to Charlie. I'll see you later." She pressed her face into the scruff of my neck briefly, before turning back to everyone and waving. "In case you don't all realize it, you are still welcome here anytime you like."

I watched Lea walk back up on the porch. _"I still say she's way too good for you Black."_ Paul's mind voice stated a plain fact. I turned to look at him, wishing to bare my teeth, but instead I just shook my head.

_"I can't really disagree with you."_ Seth laughed at my comment, I mock growled at him as I walked through the group.

_"Sam", _my tone contained no hesitation. I was ready to figure out the one last confusing, nagging feeling I had left presently and that was what was happening between my Alpha and me.

_"I'm at our usual meeting place Jacob, if you want to bring everyone else." _Standing on the outskirts of the woods I glanced behind me at the trail of wolves standing around the yard. I let out a loud yip and took off all four of my feet pounding against the ground. Wordlessly the pack followed.

* * *

><p>The woods opened up to the clearing where we usually had our pack meetings. Sam was sitting off to one side, I slowed to a walk, tail still held high behind me making my way transversely to my Alpha. I sat down across from him and was surprised. Usually in situation like this one, the rest of the pack would make a loose circle around us. It gave the best vantage point to all the members, today every wolf sat firmly behind me. A sea of large canine heads, even more surprising to me was the fact Embry and Leah both sat to my sides, flanking me.<p>

I watched Sam's eyes scan the wolves facing him, and I watched his ears droop a little, almost like he was tired. _"So she knows now?"_ Sam didn't need to clarify who.

_"She should have known a long time ago Sam!" _Embry growled next to me and I turned swiftly snapping at him.

_"Thank you Em, but I want to handle this on my own."_ My tone was firm and Embry bowed his head in a respectful way, but didn't move from my side.

_"Yes Sam she knows now. She was actually pretty understanding about all of this, she was more upset about the fact I'd hidden everything from her for so long. But you know what Sam; I'm as much to blame for that as you, because I was too fucking scared of what she would say to really press the issue with you about telling her."_ My eyes never left my Alpha's locked firmly on them. I watched his front feet shuffle a little.

_"So now what Jake?"_ I huffed, ears twitching a little taken aback by Sam asking me that question.

_"You're the Alpha Sam I should be asking you that."_ Mind laughter from the black wolf across from me, caused my ears to press back in alarm. Next to me both Embry and Leah growled.

_"Jacob look around you? You're obviously the only one that still thinks I'm the Alpha wolf here. I've been struggling for weeks to figure out what was happening and what I was suppose to do. When you turned down the position of Alpha five years ago I thought it was very wise of you, because frankly Jacob you were a one seriously messed up kid." _Sam's gaze on mine was penetrating. I returned it, intent, listening.

_"But time changes everything. You're starting to grow into yourself now Jake, you're becoming a different man, the one I think you were always suppose to be. I was seriously thinking about challenging you, fighting for my right and my place. I didn't want to manage everyone either at first, but when you threw it away I knew someone had to do and I felt like that gave me the right to keep my leadership."_ I could feel my fur bristling at Sam's mention of a fight, but it didn't last. His expression changed, he looked down and away as he finished talking.

_"I'm tired Jake. My priorities are changing. I have a family now and frankly I would rather focus on that. You were always supposed to be the Alpha and I think it's time for you to take your rightful place."_ I felt shocked to say the least. Jacob Black, one of the biggest screw ups in probably the history of the Quileute Tribe, how in the hell could anyone think I was capable of leading everyone.

_"Don't be stupid Jake. Would all of us be here, watching your back if we didn't think you were the right choice for our Alpha?"_ Leah's words were brutal and honest. I turned and looked at her shocked by her of all people showing me that kind of support.

_"What about you Sam? Are you going to be alright being Beta then?"_ I still felt uncertain just what I was making out of all these sudden life changes, but it was odd I wasn't overwhelmed I was more excited.

_"You have your two Beta's right there Jake, at your side ready to defend you to their deaths. I'm done, unless of an emergency, this will be my last shift. I'm personally ready to just be a man again and a husband and a father."_ It was an odd feeling, looking between Embry and Leah. Embry chest was puffed out, his ears forward and alert and I realize he had been slowly slipping into this role for some time now himself. Leah on the other hand looked mildly apprehensive at the thought, but I think once Sam was gone, she much like myself these last few months would truly grown into the person she was meant to be.

I held Sam's gaze for a moment, allowing everything that had just been said to sink in before turning to look at the pack, my pack now. I stood pulling myself up to my full height, _"If this change doesn't agree with anyone here, say something now. Challenge me if you want, because after this meeting is over we need to end the friction that has been plaguing us these last few months and become the cohesive unit I know we can be"_

A few silent moments ticked by. I was certain someone would say or do something. I simply couldn't believe that I would be chosen to lead. _"Black stop second guessing yourself you asshole and just realize we all want you in charge." _Paul spoke for the rest of the group at large, murmurs of everyone else's agreement also flowed through the pack and I felt my tail thumping the ground behind me. I wasn't certain just what laid ahead for me right now, but I knew I was ready to face it.

_"Thank you Sam for everything, I don't know if we would have made it through the few first years of this without you." _I looked back at the black wolf and he bowed his head again, only this time in respect.

_"You're welcome Jacob. I'm proud of what I accomplished and I think I will be even more so, to see what all of you do now."_ With those words, Sam stood and for the last time the black wolf, the old Alpha walked through what had been his pack. Every wolf dropped there eyes and face in respect of what Sam had done for us in the past. Once his form left the clearing I watched every canine head turn back once again to me. I felt charged.

_"Embry, Leah, I have one more mission I want to accomplish today and I would appreciate the two of you coming with me."_ My Beta's exchanged looks both nodding to one another.

_"Of course." _Embry spoke for them both. I was about to dismiss the pack back to their regular lives when a wolfish grin crossed my face. I threw back my head and with a new pride I felt my voice lift into the air in a howl. Shivers of pleasure shot through me when all of my pack joined in. Our call echoed throughout the reservation telling everyone something important had just taken place.

Embry, Leah and I took off into a run, the rest of pack knowing we were done for the afternoon. I lead the way, turning my group back towards Forks and the one house I thought I would never set foot in ever again.

I slowed our pace as we neared the Cullen house hold. Even at this distant the smell of leech was heavy in the air and it was making my fur stand on end. I felt a shiver run through my frame as I forced myself to practice firmer control, my feet planting into a stop, Leah and Embry just a breath behind me also halting. We each had a small bag in our jaws now. We have paused on our approach to Forks to pick up hidden bags of clothes left in a specific place for when we came to town. We were near enough now to finish our journey on two feet and shifting back into my human form, I stooped down to open the bag which had been dropped on the ground and grab out my pants and pull them on.

We had all been a pack for so long now that nudity between us wasn't even noticed anymore. It was just another part of our duel nature. Still other people were not as understanding as we tended to be of each other so keeping the hidden clothes always made our lives easier. Leah and Embry were also dressed by now and both were giving me considering looks.

"You have to have a **really** good reason to be coming here." Leah was looking at me like I may have lost my mind. I nodded firmly gesturing to them that we should continue walking.

"I do. One last loose end that I need to tie up before I really feel like everything is settled." I turned suddenly looking into the eyes of both my Beta's in turn. "And no it doesn't have anything to do with Bella." I watched the rueful grin that crossed Embry's face as he reached out and smacked me in the arm.

"Come on man I know you better then that. Yesterday in the woods, even talking to Bella is was clear you only had one woman on your mind." Embry always understood me better then anyone else, I never stopped appreciating it.

Leah on the other hand snorted out a laugh. "Speak for yourself. I do think you've changed for the better Black or I wouldn't be here, but I also think your threshold for doing stupid shit hasn't completely diminished with time." Her look at me was critical and I got a very clear impression of the type of dynamic I could expect from the three of us. Embry would be my support, always having my back and Leah would be there to question me and push me to improve. I would be a complete idiot not to appreciate them both and thankfully I wasn't totally stupid.

"I think you both will understand why I came here when you hear what I want to ask Carlisle." I turned a grin on my own face, actually looking forward to seeing Leah's expression when she realized what I was doing. Both followed me, we all now walked in silence; I think my two friends mulling over what my reasoning could be. Breaking out of the tree line finally the Cullen's expansive house came into view. Somehow it didn't surprise me in the least when standing on the back porch, tall and proper was Edward Cullen.

"This is a surprise." I felt a twinge of amusement when I could actually hear mild shock in his voice. For once I didn't completely mind the fact the asshole could read my mind, because I was enjoying him knowing everything I'd accomplished since he had lectured me less then twenty four hours ago. I came to a pause, arms crossing, brow raised I gazed up at the vampire, feeling a confidence I don't think I have ever had in his presence.

"Is Carlisle around I was hoping to talk to him?" I watched Edward's brows knit together as he easily read everything I had in mind for this visit. Slowly the sides of his mouth drew up into a smile.

"I'll go get him, he's in his study." Edward bowed his head in a gentlemanly way before exiting back into the house.

"Man you think he would at least invite us inside." I felt myself fight off a laugh at Embry's smartass tone. Next to me Leah let out an annoyed breath.

"Trust me we're better off out of the smell out here." I side glanced at her, reminded suddenly of the fact she had brought my imprint here and set off this crazy chain of events. I should tell her thank you for it actually, but I didn't want to. Clearwater already held enough shit over my head as it was.

"Jacob this is certainly quite the shock. I'm going to assume everything worked out alright from yesterday then?" Carlisle was as perfect of the picture of a gentleman as Edward had been; I allowed my arms to drop to my sides a genuine smile crossing my face. He may be a leech but I respected Carlisle a lot for help he had freely given me in the past.

"Everything worked out much better then I'd ever expected it too actually." As I spoke I watched Edward glide back out of the door behind Carlisle and at his side, her expression cautiously excited was Bella. I spared a smile for the pale girl and was pleased when she gave me one in return.

"Edward told me you have some pack business you wish to discus with me. Are we waiting for Sam also or are you going to take care of the matter for him?" Carlisle's expression was guileless' and I raised a brow at Edward surprised he hadn't told his family everything.

"Jacob is the Alpha now Carlisle, Sam stepped down this morning." I was surprised by Edward's small smirk as he shared the information and I realized he was allowing me the benefit of seeing the other's reactions to my news.

Carlisle looked momentarily surprised, but that quickly melted into an almost paternal smile. "You must be very proud of yourself Jacob?" Before I could answer him I couldn't help but glance over at Bella and the look of absolute shock that had crossed her features. It was really at this moment that I realized just how different of people we were from when we were sixteen years old.

"I probably will be once all of this seems real." A small laugh left my throat. "Anyway yes I'm now Alpha and Embry and Leah are both stepping up as the Beta wolves for my pack. We're not planning to change anything really, except I have come here hoping to ask for a small amendment to the original treaty between our groups."

I could feel Embry and Leah look at me both a little uncertain what I was doing, but both trusting me to make a wise decision. Edward was still smiling and Bella seeing him at peace just looked interested. Carlisle paused for a moment searching my expression before asking his question.

"You have me curious now Jacob, what would you like changed?" He was leaning on the railing looking down at me. I straightened up, trying to look what I was deem professional and authoritive.

"I know in the original agreement only the reservation was considered the pack land and we were only supposed to patrol and stay on that land. My issue it that my home with my girlfriend is right outside the reservation and I was hoping we could amend the treaty to include that property as belonging to our pack also; because a lot of us enjoy spending time there." My voice and tone was clear and strong. For the first time I really felt like an Alpha.

Next to me I could hear a surprised noise from Leah and fought off a grin. I'd thought of something even Clearwater hadn't, later I would make certain to point that out to her. Carlisle didn't even hesitate as the questioning expression on his face turned into a soft smile. "Jacob, we would all be more then happy to make that change for you, and I would like to personally thank you for making the time to come here and ask me about it."

Things had always been awkward between the pack and the Cullen's. We were two groups of beings that were not supposed to be friends thrown into a rather odd relationship. I still wouldn't say I liked a majority of the Cullen clan, but I would say that I trusted them to a certain extent.

"Thank you Carlisle, I appreciate your corporation greatly." I stepped forward, trying to think what was the proper thing for me to do at this time and taking one deep breath of fresh air before stepping up and onto the porch I reached out my arm to him for a hand shake. I caught the bemused looked on Edward's face and tried not to scowl at him as Carlisle expected my gesture.

"You're very welcome Jacob." There was that pause where we just didn't really have anything else to say to one another. I let out a breath about to try to politely excuse myself and head back for my home when Bella suddenly spoke out.

"Hey Jake would you mind if I talked to you for a second?" I guess deep down a small part of me had been expecting this. Bella had been as close as family to me for so long, the two of us really couldn't just write each other off no matter what happened between us. I turned to glance at Embry and Leah, giving them both looks telling them this was alright and not to make a scene. Leah glared back at me briefly, but eventually they both silently turned and headed back towards the tree line.

"Certainly Bells, do you mind if we stay out here though?" I watched her eyes light up at my use of her nick name and she nodded quickly. Carlisle smiled excusing himself and Bella turned to Edward leaning up on her toes to gently kiss his cheek.

"I'll be right in Love." They smiled at one another; I was leaning back on the railing thinking about how displays like this used to make me physically ill. Now I was surprised by the indifference I felt. Edward's golden eyes turned to look at me one more time, considering me before his grin from earlier returned.

"Someday Jacob I think you and I need to have a conversation." I felt my brow rise at his statement and I fought off a laugh.

"I don't know if I will be able to contain my excitement waiting for the moment." I smirked at him, and I watched his teeth bare ever so slightly in his grin.

"Take care Jacob!" Edward exited and Bella and I were left standing together.

"You look good all things considered." I watched Bella's mouth purse for a moment like she was about to say something slightly rude to me for my comment and then she just chuckled.

"I deserved that, one free pass at me Jake that's all you're going to get." She made a fist at me playfully and I realized that Bella could probably actually hurt me now and that was kind of a frightening thought. "Jake, I've had a few things I want to say and I just want you to listen alright?" Those honey eyes, in the face far too perfect from what I remember. I nod, curious what she wanted to tell me anyway.

"I want to apologize. I understand now why you didn't want to see me for so long. I know what I did to you now and a small part of me hates myself for it. Jake I just want you to know I did and still do love you. Just never the way you wanted me to." Bella's face looked pained and I felt my own expression soften.

"Bells you love me just the way you're suppose to. I'm an asshole because I refused to see the truth for so long that neither of us was in love with the other. I was in love with the idea of being in love with someone and you were just trying to protect your stupid sixteen year old friend who didn't have a fucking clue about life." I smiled at her, taking a deep breath. "Bells I should apologize. I did so many asshole things and put you through so much shit because I was too stubborn to see the truth. Now that I'm really in love, I finally get everything you've ever tried to explain to me about you and Edward."

I watched Bella's eye widen again in surprise, she carefully studied my face for a few moments before she shook her head. "Who are you and what did you do to my friend Jacob?" I blinked at her a few times before we both broke out into laughter.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot lately." The sheepish grin on my face, accented by me reaching up to awkwardly scratch at my shoulder.

"So you really do want to be Alpha Jake? I remember when the idea terrified you." Bella's eyes implored me. My face screwed up in thought for a moment before I nodded.

"I guess I finally just reached that point in my life were I realized that I wasn't happy with who I was and I wanted to change things." I watched Bella's thoughtful look, finally she smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you Jake and happy for you. I'm really glad we could have this talk, because while I don't miss our drama, I do miss my friend." Bella's expression turned slightly sad. I looked away for a moment, clearing my throat.

"Bells I have to be honest with you. You will always be special to me and I'll always come if you need me, but I think with our paths and our choices we're never going to be able to be the friends we once were. We're no longer just a little boy and a little girl making mud pies anymore." I hated the pain that flashed through Bella's eyes, but I also knew I had to be honest with her. I had learned how important that lesson was.

"I know you're right Jake and I'm grateful that we could even have this open and frank conversation, because it's nice to just know you're there." She cleared her throat and as if by magic, thought I'm certain it was just because the asshole was reading my thoughts; Edward Cullen appeared in the doorway. "Anyway I should go, but thank you again Jake, I do love you. Tell Lea she's done a really amazing job."

I rolled my eyes playfully at the last comment. "Yeah thanks Bells!" I laughed again and spared a glance at Edward watching from the door. "You take care too leech, next time you need some one to rescue you don't hesitate to ask."

Edward's perfect brow rose at me this time, "I'll make certain to get a dog whistle loud enough for you to hear." The two of us exchanged grins.

"Good bye Bells, take care." Bella waved to me as I leapt off the porch, soundlessly landing on the grass below and jogging off back into the forest. Breaking the tree line I completely was not surprised when Leah and Embry were both still standing there waiting for me.

"Did you take care of everything?" I could see curiosity in Embry's face, I nodded.

"I said everything I needed to." I turned watching Leah study me for a few long moments, before she seemed to approve of my choices.

"If we're finished I should head home now." She waited to me to answer. I was already starting to pull off my clothes to shift again.

"Same here, I want to get Lea and head to my Dad's so I can share all of my news with everyone at once."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well just the epilogue and this story is done! Hopefully this chapter lives up to everyone expectations. I do have to say I enjoy writing Edward and Jake interact more then I expected to *laughs*<em>

_ Thanks to all of you for the reviews and the favorites and I will try to get the epilogue up ASAP so that I can start work on the next story!_


	21. Epilogue

**JAKE**

I was trying not to push my way through the crowd at the wedding. Being one of the groomsmen and the bride's brother I knew the guests were looking at me. Wondering where I needed to get to so quickly when the rest of the wedding party was still all standing together behind me, but Rachael had told me to just go enjoy myself and I was trying to find Lea. Who I knew was there, but being small she blended into groups of people way too easily.

I bit back a growl as two laughing assholes bumped into my side. My glower caused both the smiles to fall from their faces as they moved anyway from my annoyed, giant frame. It didn't quiet seem possible, but I think I'd actually grown a few more inches since taking over the role of Alpha. Like my body knew it had to be stronger in order to protect my pack.

Across the way I could see Quil talking to two women at the same time, one I vaguely remembered from high school as she had been three or four grades above us. I caught his eye and he gave me the smarmiest grin I'd ever seen. I had to bite back a laugh, having the feeling my friend wasn't going home alone that night and realizing I was glad those days were done for me.

Finally I caught a familiar scent and moving towards it heard the voice of the woman I was looking for. Pausing for a moment now, I watched Lea wheeling my father; all three of the Clearwater's walking with the two of them. Lea had a lot of trouble getting me out of the house that morning. The pale pink dress she had chosen accented the natural blush of her body and all I could picture was her flushed after hours of our love making.

A smile on my face I crossed to the group I'd been observing, wrapping my arm around Lea's waist I kissed the side of her forehead; greeting everyone politely. My father looked up at me, joy and pride on his face. It made my heart feel tight seeing him so happy, it felt like it had been forever since anything had gone right for the Black family.

The night I had taken Lea to properly meet my Dad and tell them both what I'd accomplished that day had been one of the best I'd ever had. It had almost seemed like a contest over who was more proud of me and it'd been so comforting. No more burdens over my head and no more secrets from anyone I cared about. Lea and my Father had of course hit it off right away. I couldn't fathom how I was fortunate enough to have two people in my life who loved me so much. Now when I couldn't find my girlfriend she was usually in La Push, either helping out my Dad, or spending time at the Clearwater's.

I aided Lea in getting my Dad up to his place, a table right near the front and next to where the bridal party had been sitting. Sue was going to stay with him, which didn't surprise me. I was still waiting for one of them to actually publicly admit their feelings for the other. Seth romped off to find Alex and Gabe and hopefully not cause too much trouble that I would have to then police. Leah wandered off to find Embry and Jared. In the last few weeks since she had become Beta Leah's attitude had changed even more. She had lost more of her harsh edge and had instead replaced it with a very professional and business like manner. She was extremely proud of her position and took it very seriously something I appreciated.

That just left my imprint and myself standing there, I gestured with my head to my Father, telling him silently that I was going to walk around a little with my girlfriend. He was already engaged in a conversation with Sue and absently smiled at me as Lea and I moved away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I watched eyes on us from around the party. I knew some people still didn't approve of the two of us, for either our different ethnic backgrounds or our ages; but I frankly didn't care.

"The ceremony was beautiful Jake. Once things calm down a little I can't wait to gush to Rachel about just how perfect everything was. She absolutely was glowing, I'm so happy for both her and Paul." Lea wasn't much of a romantic, but neither was I honestly so it worked well between us. Still I couldn't stop the smile on my face at seeing how happy my imprint was for my sister.

"And you…" She paused for a moment, stopping to look up at my face, fiddling with my tie. "No offense to Paul but you're the most stunning man here. I can't stop looking at you." She bit her lip. "How on Earth did I get so lucky?"

"You, lucky? Baby I'm luckiest son of a bitch in this universe." I enveloped her small body with my frame, her sweet scent mixed with the flowery odor of her perfume. A thought struck me, my eyes shot around mischievously. "Do you wanna sneak down to the beach?" Half remembered pieces of my dream about this day came back to me as I whispered in Lea's ear.

"Jacob Black, you're one of the groomsmen! You can't just leave!" Authority in her tone, I kissed her ear allow my teeth to gaze the skin, feeling her wiggle around at my touch.

"Pictures are done; Rachael said she really won't need me again. Anyway we won't be gone _that long_." I allowed my voice to drop an octave, my mind already thinking of places we could go that would allow us to get minimally dirty.

"You're impossible." Lea's tone might have been exasperated but her hand clamped down firmly on mine. She followed me as I lead her away from the festivities, pulling her closer to me as we got nearer to the beach and a breeze started to pick up, my wolf body heat keeping her warm.

The sea breeze and the scent of the woman I loved, I felt a contentment, I don't think I had ever known. I remember when I was younger I used to think that _life sucked and then you died_. It was partially true, life could be terrible and difficult, but I'd also come to see that if you were willing to work hard for it that life could be just as beautiful as you dreamed about.

Far enough away now I sank onto a large piece of drift wood. With a strong branch for me to lean back against. I pulled Lea down into my lap, hiking up her dressed as she straddled my waist. I studied her face for a moment as she looked at me curiously. This woman, she had appeared out of no where. Looked at this lost lump of shit I was and gave me the tools to become the strong, proud man I am now.

"Someday Baby, I hope I can repay you for everything you've done for me." My tone and expression were serious; I watched her eyes soften as she gently caressed my cheek with her fingers.

"Jake, Honey, every time you smile it's like payment in full." I kissed her hard, ready to take her, to make her mine again right here on this beach. Life is what you make of it, and I plan to live each day to the very fullest.

_"And all the nights' magic seems to whisper and hush  
>And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush<br>Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's it. Moondance is finished. I really can't thank everyone enough that took the time to read this piece. I would like to specially thank: <em>**1sweetmoment**_, _**DragonBby, Princess Kitten , MidnightWolf358 , Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 , sthrnpanther06 , winter1990, grlstar , csfla , AA1991 , wolfhappiness , DayAnnKnight , Girldownunder, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Juliet1711, butterflysmile, JenksGirl, singingsilent, Aoi Nami-chan, lou, Not-the-Norm, kasaidy-2004, TreeHugger51**_ for all of your reviews. All the encouragement and kind words from all of you really kept me writing!_

_Keep you eyes open sometime next week for the first part of _**Feather Moon**_. Once again thank all of you so much!_

_Copyright: Jacob and all other Twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song Moondance and the lyrics above belong to Van Morrison.  
><em>


End file.
